My rendition of breaking dawn
by iloveedwardcullenthevampire
Summary: This is basically my version of Breaking Dawn. It will have the wedding Bella's change, her powers even the Volturi. Jacob and the pack also comes into play.
1. Telling the news

My rendition of breaking dawn

(BPOV) "Well, I guess we should stop postponing the inevitable. Let's go tell Charlie." I huffed as Edward chuckled.

He scooped me up in his arms and started running towards my house. Sooner than I expected, we were on my front porch. I nodded my head letting him know I was ready to face Charlie and he set me down on my feet and opened the front door.

"Dad ", I called out.

"In here Bells", he replied from the front room. I sighed and walked into the room and sat down on the loveseat, beckoning Edward to sit by me.

"Dad, we need to talk". I watched as Charlie's eyes first showed confusion, then worry and finally anger.

"I knew this was coming. Bella, you are MUCH too young! Think about the mistakes your mother and I made." he fumed.

As my natural teenage hormones started coming into the situation, I got angry and yelled "We know what we are doing and we love each other! We prefer your blessing and I want it to be you that walks me down the isle, but if you refuse then we have Carlisle. We are getting married August 13th, whether you are there or not." I began to feel sad as I came to the end of my little rant but immediately I saw Charlie's eyes soften as he took in the news.

"Bella" Charlie began but was interuptedby Edward who was speaking for the first time in the conversation. " Charlie, I realize that you still haven't forgiven me for leaving her and I will never forgive myself, but I love Isabella with all my heart and I swear to you I will protect her and love her for the rest of our existance."

As he finished talking, I noticed Charlie was looking at Edward with something different in his eyes. The way he gazed at my beloved fiancé was actually with respect.

Finally, breaking the silence, Charlie whispered, "Bella, I would be honored to walk you down the isle at your wedding."

As tears ran down my eyes I nodded and replied, "Thank you dad. I love you." And he replied, "Love you to Bells." Breaking the silence once again, Edward said, "Well, Bella do you want to go tell my family?" I looked at him questioningly, thinking that Alice would have already told them, but I accepted nevertheless. So, we said our goodbyes to Charlie and headed out to my truck.

As I got situated in the cab Edward grasped my face and gave me a swift kiss on the lips. "See love, I told you everything would be ok," he said as he broke apart from me.

Growling, I said "Umm, you seem to be forgetting someone, Edward." With a lookof confusion on his face, he said, "Love, you honestly can't be worried about my family. They all love you, with the exception of Rosalie and that is just because she thinks you should stay human." Aggravated, I replied, "I'm not really worried about your family. I'm worried about Renee. She believes the same things as Charlie but she is more stubborn like me." His beautiful face went into my favorite perfect smile as he said, "If Renee is anywhere as stubborn as you, we may have a problem." I grimaced when I realized he was probably right. He chuckled as he watched my reaction. We were silent for about a minute when I realized that we had stopped driving.

I looked out the window only to see a white and black blur I recognized as Alice rushing towards me. The next thing I knew, I was spinning around in her arms as she was congratulating me on making it official. Edward showed up and grabbed me from Alice's grasp, making Alice's tiny face go into an extreme pout. I took one look at her face and burst out in laughter making Edward chuckle also. Still holding me in his arms, Edward made his way to the house, anxious to let his family know the great news.

As we entered the house, Edward said at a normal tone knowing that they would hear, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet and Rose, could you please come down. Bella and I have some exciting news."

Within seconds, Edward and I were seated in the living room with 6 anxious and curious faces looking at us.

I was thinking about how to start the conversation when Emmet bellowed. "What's the news. Come on. It's killing me." I giggled, thinking how the sentence made no sense, seeing as Emmet couldn't really die. As I was giggling, Edward took it as his job to answer Emmet's request and I let him, knowing full well that more than likely he would word it better anyway.

"I have asked Bella to be my wife and she said yes. Alice is planning the wedding for August 13th. Then, shortly after our honeymoon, I will change Bella," He said with an excited tone in his voice.

The first one to say something was Emmet when he yelled, "Yes! Finally! I was wondering when you guys would get hitched." While Emmet was getting smacked on the back of the head for his blunt comment, Esme kindly replied, "Oh, Edward! We are so happy for you. You two were surely meant to be together." Interrupting Esme's comment, Edward suddenly hissed. I looked up at him expecting an explanation, when he whispered in my ear, "I will explain on our way to your house, Love."

After receiving congratulations from the rest of the family except Rosalie, Edward picked me up saying, "It's getting late. Bella has got to get home and in bed." And with those words he ran out of the house to my truck.

He quickly buckled me in the passenger seat and took his place in the driver's seat. Once the car was started and we where headed back to my house, I decided to bring up the problem from earlier. "Edward, why did you hiss while Esme was talking to us? Who was thinking something bad?"

Edward sighed, obviously reluctant to say the truth, "I was hissing as a remark to Rosalie's thought's. She was thinking how excited she was we where getting married but she couldn't believe that you were still stupid enough to consider becoming one of us, "he finally murmured.

It didn't really hurt me because I already knew that Rosalie didn't approve of my decision, but it didn't stop me from wishing that she liked me.

I realized that we had reached my house when Edward jumped out of the trucked and grabbed me out of my seat, setting me down on the front porch. "Goodnight, Love," Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. After returning his kiss, I whispered, "You're coming back when Charlie's asleep, right?" He nodded, and with that he was gone.

I walked inside and said goodnight to Charlie before heading up to my room for the night. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom for my human moment (as Edward liked to call it). After brushing my teeth, brushing my hair and taking a quick shower, I headed to bed. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep slumber was Edwards's cold arms slipping around me and him humming my lullaby in my ear.

**--**

**well this is my first fanfiction so be nice please review if people like it I will continue otherwise this was just a test.**


	2. Double torture

Chapter 2 double torture

(Edwards POV)

As I watched my angel sleep, I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was to have my sweet Bella in my life, I didn't deserve her. Interrupting my thoughts I felt my tiny silver phone vibrate, i9 pulled it out to answer and realized it was Alice. I answered hesitantly knowing she probably had some sort of torture in store for Bella, like shopping or wedding plans.

"What do you want Alice" I said hastily.

"Hello my perky brother" she replied. "I think Bella and I have some shopping to do" she trilled.

Internally I groaned thinking how frustrated Bella would be, but I knew I couldn't get Alice to drop it so I hastily agreed. "Fine I will get Bella up and let her get ready"

"Great I will be there in 30 minutes" she said before I heard the click of her hanging up.

I quickly shut my phone and looked over at my sweet Bella before whispering in her ear "love I'm afraid its time to wake up Alice will be here in about 30 minutes to take you shopping"

She stirred slightly then moaned "no, no, no! I hate shopping!"

I chuckled at her refusal, knowing that she knows full well she could never stop Alice when she has her mind set on things.

Obviously realizing this herself she sat up and stretched. I went forward to kiss her sweet lips but right before I reached my destination she jumped up, grabbed some clothes while running out of the room claiming "no kissing before my human moment"

With those sweet words she stumbled out of the room. I sat back on her bed inhaling her sweet scent from the sheets while she had her 'human moment'

After about 15 min my angel walked back in the room. Immediately I swooped her up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. After a few seconds I pulled away saying "breathe Bella."

She took in a deep breath and replied "it's not fair to tease me so early in the morning Mr. Cullen"

"Tell me love how exactly did I tease you" I said as I pulled her into my chest, nuzzling my face in her neck.

"Well ummm you start my morning by giving me an amazing kiss and end it much too early" she breathed out.

"The only reason I ended it quickly love is that we need to feed you before your shopping torture begins."

"Ugh did you have to remind me my morning was actually pretty good so far."

"Sorry love but Alice will be here in ten minutes." I murmured.

"Fine, let's go downstairs." She grunted.

After Bella ate her "irritable grizzly" as she called it Alice showed up at the door literally bouncing in place.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, are you ready to go shopping "she cried

In response Bella just groaned. Alice of course took that as a yes and grabbed Bella's arm pulling her out towards her car. _"Edward, we will be back by dinner. See you later." _she told me through her thoughts.

Bella gave me a sad look as she was thrown into Alice's car. I gave her a crooked smile and waved goodbye. Knowing this would be a long day without her I headed back to my house to ask Emmet and jasper if they would go hunting with me.

And so began my long day without my angel Bella.

(BPOV)

I couldn't help but become depressed as we pulled away from Edward. A whole day shopping without Edward was torture.

Interrupting my rambling of thoughts Alice squealed "the first thing on the list is you have to call Renee."

I groaned knowing this would be much harder than talking to Charlie, but agreed anyways. "Fine Alice where is a phone?" I began, but before I even finished the sentence Alice held out a tiny little phone and I reluctantly took it.

I dialed Renee's number and held my breath as it rang.

"Hello. "She answered.

"Hi mom"

"Bella, how are you? I have missed you so much. When are you…." She rambled but I cut her off knowing that I just needed to get this over with.

"Mom! I have something to tell you." I breathed out and I could tell she was holding her breath.

"Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes, we are being married august 13th. I would love to have you there but I will continue even if you don't agree. I love Edward and we are meant to be together forever." I quickly blurted this out before she had a chance to say anything.

I heard her gasp and suddenly she replied in a hard voice "Bella I am coming to forks. I will be there tomorrow." Then I heard the dial tone.

Shocked I looked over at Alice and she gave me a reassuring look and said "don't worry Bella everything will work out I've seen it."

As we started towards Seattle for shopping Alice was rambling on about wedding details but I wasn't really paying attention. In my mind I was playing out how I thought Renee's visit would go.

Within 30 minutes we had reached our destination and Alice was pulling me out of the car, pulling me into the mall. We headed to the first store that came into sight. Which happened to be Victoria's secret.

"I am not going in there Alice!" I practically yelled at her.

Obviously she disagreed because she pulled me in there anyways. Looking around I felt the familiar sensation of myself blushing as I saw the area we where in. Lingerie, Alice was pulling multiple things off the shelf in my size.

I gasped and said "what are you doing? I am not getting that stuff Alice."I shrieked.

"I beg to differ Bella; you need something for your wedding night." Alice replied happily.

Grumbling I agreed but I still couldn't stop myself from blushing making Alice giggle and say "see I knew you would see it my way."

After hours of torturous shopping and a quick lunch for the human Alice finally said we could head home with our 15 bags we each had.

Ecstatic to see Edward I practically ran out to the car anxious to get the car ride home over with. Alice followed me with the same enthusiasm to see jasper. Before I could even relax we where pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

Almost immediately my sweet Edward greeted me and swooped me up into his arms whispering in my ear "I've missed you love."

Dazzled by his sweet gaze all I was able to do was breath out "missed you to."I spent what seemed like eternity just laying in his arms when I began to notice the sun was setting.

Unwillingly I tried to get out of Edwards grasp knowing Charlie was home and probably waiting for dinner. My wiggling just made Edward hold on to me tighter, but realizing my intentions he ran me over 

to my truck and buckled me into the passengers seat, then quickly climbing in to the drivers seat himself.

We quickly drove to my house being quite the entire way, just enjoying each others presence.

As we pulled up to my house I said my goodbyes to Edward and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. What he did next took me by surprise; he leaned in and gave me a long lingering passionate kiss.

He pulled away just as I started loosing my breath, and gave me my favorite crooked smile before saying "goodbye love, I will be back later when Charlie is snoring."

Grinning I hopped out of my truck and grabbed my keys from Edward. Just as he was about to run off I remembered what had been weighing on me all day.

"Edward" I called out he looked back at me and I began again "I called and told Renee the news today she is coming to forks probably to talk me out of it she said she will be here tomorrow."

He looked at me with a look of pity in his eyes before saying "I know Alice told me, there is nothing to worry about love it will be fine. And I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning to take you to school, and then we can tell your friends of the engagement."

"Ugh did you have to remind me? Tomorrow is going to be a bad day. But at least you will be there enduring the torture by my side." I said thinking of what all my friends would say.

He grimaced slightly before running off. I jogged up to the door, stumbling on the last step and ran inside pushing my worries of tomorrow aside. It was going to be a long day.

--

**A/N**

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I tried to do one part in edwards pov and I think i bombed it but just review. Also I haven't got a beta reader yet so just work with me I will get one soon I swear.**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I really need reviews before I write the next chapter, and I need to know any suggestions people have or comments!!**


	3. Easy expedition

I woke up with a longing to feel Edwards's arms around me. Breaking from my daze I let out a gasp as I realized why I was dreading this day. Renee was coming not as a friendly visit but as a visit to talk me out of my marriage with Edward. The other was that I knew Alice was planning on taking me to Seattle for some more shopping and I did not want to run into anyone from works because once one person knows the entire town knows. Even though I was planning on telling everyone eventually I was still procrastinating telling people.

I rolled over unwrapping myself from my sheets and looked at my alarm clock. It was about time to get up anyways Alice would be here in 45 minutes for shopping but this time Edward got to come with us. I stumbled out of bed shut off my alarm clock, grabbed my clothes and went to go get ready.

I was pulling on my blue v neck sweater and form fitting jeans when I heard the doorbell ring. In a rush I pulled my pants up fast, to fast I stumbled back and landed flat on my butt in the middle of the bathroom.

A loud giggle and a quite chuckling told me Charlie had let Alice and Edward in on his way to work.

Suddenly shocking me out of my embarrassment "Bella are you ok? That was quite a fall." Alice said followed by another loud round of giggling.

I finished getting ready and 'tried' to run down the stairs. I was doing well until I hit the last step where I stumbled and started to fall face first. When a pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me up onto my feet.

I looked up into his beautiful face when he whispered in his seductive voice "did you really think I would let the floor hurt my fiancée right in front of my eyes?"

I answered by closing the distance between our faces causing our lips to meet. After a few seconds Alice coughed behind us. I pushed away blushing furiously and ran over to the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar and quickly shoved it in my mouth.

"Oh ya Bella Charlie says to remember to pick up Renee at the airport at 5:00" Alice yelled out.

I almost choked on my granola bar fear overwhelming me as I realized what was going to happen. Edward realizing my fear came to my side immediately and whispered in my ear "everything will be ok love I promise." I nodded and pulled myself into his chest.

Alice jumped up next to us and trilled "shopping time."

I groaned but reluctantly agreed wanting to get this day over with. "Alright we can go but Edward is sitting in the back with me." I stated.

"I wouldn't want to do anything else love." he whispered in my ear.

"Oh stop all the mushy mushy stuff you have the rest of your life for that and only till your change for shopping" Alice said at an inhuman speed.

Edward immediately stiffened at Alice's statement; I knew he was sensitive about the subject he believed he would be taking away my soul. Eventually we came to an agreement that if I married him after the honeymoon he would change me when we moved to Alaska. Even though we came to this agreement we both kind of silently agreed not to mention it again.

"Edward its all right I love you." I murmured in his ear and felt him quickly relax.

He pulled me into the back of the car while Alice jumped in the front and quickly sped off. We sat there the entire way in silence just enjoying the others company.

Sooner than I would have liked we pulled into a narrow parking spot in the mall parking lot and where rushed out by an over excited Alice.

"Oh Bella aren't you excited we are getting more clothes and stuff for the reception!" she practically yelled.

"No Alice I am not particularly excited to be going shopping when I could spend an entire day relaxing with my fiancée." I grumbled as Edward chuckled at my lack of enthusiasm.

Alice looked at me with a pout on her face and I found myself feeling bad for her and followed her into a store. Although I didn't pay attention to what store we where headed towards I immediately realized where we where and tried to run. Before I could get anywhere Alice was standing in front of me holding me in place.

"Bella we need to get Edward a present to and where better than Victoria's secret to make a guy happy." She said a little too enthusiastically.

"I agree with the gift idea but does Edward have to be here."I replied as blush crept its way to my face.

"Bella I know you want Edward to have a say on his gift?" she stated matter of factly.

I grumbled but followed Alice further into the store with Edward's arms around my waist. After a lot of changed and debating mainly from me we exited the store with too many bags in tow. Walking out the door we literally almost ran into every single one of our friends.

"Bella." Jessica gasped

"Umm hi you guys what are you doing here." I replied softly.

"Just shopping." She started but then stopped as she looked at the bags in Edwards hands and then up to the sign on the door of the store we just left.

"What are you doing" she said accusingly

I replied by saying "same as you just shopping."

She smirked and then her eyes fell to my ring and she sneered "what is that hunk of junk on your finger."

Edward came to my rescue then by stating " that 'hunk of junk' as you called it is an antique engagement ring that is probably worth more than your house." As he finished he started kissing my neck passionately.

Everyone just gaped for a minute before mike finally blurted out "You're getting married to HIM!"

I felt Edward stiffened and I quickly replied "yes we are going to be married August 13th, Alice here is planning it." As I said that I pointed over to Alice and she smiled happily.

Finally after a few seconds of silence Angela finally stepped forward and said warmly "I'm so happy for you Bella." With her words Ben nodded agreeing with her.

The others just looked furious. Jessica and Lauren looked like they where sizing me up while Erik and mike where looking at Edward as if they where planning on attacking him.

Breaking the silence once again Alice butted in saying "sorry to interrupt but Edward Bella and I have some more shopping to do before Bella's mom arrives."

With that Edward pulled me away and we turned our backs and walked away. Edward chuckled I assume in response to one of my friends thought. Curious I looked back and laughed when I saw there faced staring at us there mouths open in surprise.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. We got a couple more clothing items them found a caterer for the wedding. Right now we where on our way to the airport to pick up my mom. When I say we I mean Edward and I everyone else backed out at the last minute not wanted to see my moms rage.

We pulled up to the airport and I reluctantly got out of the car. Edward came to my side and pulled me into his arms. We headed into the airport, found the terminal Renee would come out of and awaited fate.

When I first saw her step out of the terminal she had a frown on her face. She took one look at Edward and I and her gaze immediately softened although I'm not sure why. She walked towards us a pulled me into a motherly embrace.

"Bella when Charlie called me I didn't believe that Edward was right for you like he said but as I look at you now I can truly see how happy you are and how much you love each other." As she said this she looked up at Edward and smiled kindly.

I was in shock I was sure there would be more yelling and possibly even violence, and then it hit me. "Charlie called you?"

She looked at me curiously and said "yes, he called and explained how much you two love each other and how happy you where. Didn't you know that?"

I was shocked "no" I stuttered. "He tried to help Edward and I?" I was amazed Charlie had never liked Edward let alone was he ever willing to defend him.

"Yes in fact if it wasn't for him I might have disowned you" she said sternly but followed by a chuckle.

Before I could respond she stepped forward hesitantly but seemed to have a new determined look on her face as she gave Edward a warm hug followed by her saying "welcome to the family son."

I had tears streaming down my face by the time she pulled away. Edward looked at me concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine." I assured him "I'm just so happy that everything worked out." I said between my sobs.

Renee chuckled and reached down to grab her bags but Edward already had them in his hands. She looked up bewildered but satisfied that Edward was such a gentleman.

We headed back to Charlie's and dropped Renee off. It had been decided earlier that day that Renee would stay in my room and I would stay with the Cullen's for the night Renee was in town actually it was my home now to. I said goodnight to my mom before we headed home to my new home. This day turned out a lot better than I expected.

**--**

**A/N**

**I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTILL I GET MORE REVIEWS.\**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**Really you guys I need reviews before I continue. I need to know what you guys want. Also I am still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested let me know!!**

**MORE IMPORTANT!!**

**Please you guys are torturing me just give me 1 or 2 reviews please please please.**


	4. Last day with Edward before the big day

Last day with Edward before the big day

(B.P.O.V.)

I was woken up in the best way possible. Edward had his arms around me and was whispering in my ear "Awake my sweet Isabella for this is our last day together before you are a Cullen."

I gasped surprised at how fast the last couple of weeks have gone. Tomorrow was my wedding!! I took a moment to let that sink in before looked up at Edwards topaz eyes and unwillingly falling into a daze. He chuckled and lifted me from the bed setting me on my feet.

He looked at me and his eyes darkened when he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me nuzzling his face into my neck whispering "Are you trying to temp me Isabella?"

I looked down to see what he was talking about and blush immediately crept to my face realized that I was wearing a pajama set Alice had bought me at Victoria's secret last week. I quickly pulled out of his hold ran to my closet grabbed some clothes and tried to rush into the bathroom. Of course being me before I even got out of the room I tripped over my own feet. Just as I was about to hit the floor stone cold arms wrapped around me saving me from further embarrassment.

Edward chuckled in my ear before setting me on me feet and giving me a gentle push towards the door. I carefully ran the rest of the way to the bathroom to have my 'human moment'. I intended to hurry but as the warm water in the shower hit my back all my muscles immediately relaxed and I ended up staying until the water ran cold. Realizing how long I'd been I rushed out and finished getting ready so I could see my angels face again.

I stepped out of the bathroom and quite literally walked into the arms of my angel. I looked up into his eyes and pushed my lips up to meet his.

To soon he pulled away and said "love unless you want to cancel all of our day together you need to stop tempting me."

I pouted but agreed and we headed out for the day. I was extremely curious what we had planned but no matter how hard I begged he would not tell me. Eventually we pulled up to dirt road. He stopped the car and ran over to get me out of my seat before gently tossing me onto his back.

He quietly murmured "make sure you close your eyes love we wouldn't want you to get sick."

And with that he set off to our destination which still remained unknown to me. Before I knew it we came to a stop and I opened my eyes and tears started spilling down my cheeks as I took in the sight before me. We where in our meadow but it was different he had spread rose petals all over and in the center if the meadow there was a table with a candle and a silver platter on it.

I looked up at Edward and was speechless. He looked concerned when he said "it's alright if you don't like it love we can go get you breakfast somewhere else."

I laughed and replied "Edward these are tears of disappointment, these are tears of happiness. I would love to have breakfast with you, so to speak."

His face lit up as he put on my favorite gorgeous crooked smile, as he led me to the table and pulled out my chair. He lifted up the cover to the silver platter and underneath it was the most delicious looking meal. I looked at him in wonder curious who made this when he spoke.

"I made it love; I hope it's good because I couldn't really taste it for you."

I giggled and quickly ate the food. I was finished within ten minutes and I looked up at Edward anxious to find out what was next on the agenda. He smiled at my impatience but threw me on his back before headed back to the car. We got there quickly and soon headed of to our next destination.

I looked at my surroundings and just about fainted. We where at a car lot.

"Edward you cant be serious." I squeaked.

"Come on love just consider it an early wedding present." He replied in his seductive voice.

I grumbled but walked into the lot. Eventually after a lot of debating we decided on a little blue convertible. Actually we didn't decide Edward decided. When he saw that I liked the car he bought it too quickly for me to resist. Before I even had time to process what happened we where out in my new car.

"Edward please this is too much, and what are you going to do about your car we can't just leave it here."I squeaked.

"Love please just accept the present I will mean a lot to me. And as the car goes Alice is on her way to come and grab it." He pleaded

I looked up into his face and couldn't resist his pleading face. "fine." I grumbled "but I'm only getting it because you want me to."

He smiled and handed me the keys. "You're going to let me drive?" I said totally astonished.

He chuckled and replied "it's your car love of course I'm going to let you drive."

I still wasn't sure I believed him. As if he expected my reluctance he walked over to the passenger seat sat down at buckled himself in. my eyes widened and I sat down in the drivers seat and buckled myself in.

I looked at him and said in a soft voice "are you sure Edward? What if I hit something?"

"Love I trust you." He said sweetly.

With those words I put the keys in the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "Where should I go?" I said as I looked up at my angel.

He returned my loving gaze and replied "head towards the mall love."

I nodded my head and started towards the mall. When I pulled up and parked Edward ran to my side and scooped me out of the seat and set me on my feet. We headed into the mall and Edward pushed me towards a novelty book store.

"Edward what are we doing?" I questioned but he just put his finger to my lips silencing me.

We walked into the store and Edward spoke softly in my ear saying "I thought you might want to get a new copy of all of your favorite books." With that he picked up a copy of Wuthering Heights and handed it to me.

About an hour later we made our way out of the bookstore and to the food court to grab me a little something to hold me off until dinner. We walked up to a pretzel stand and I decided to get a cinnamon sugar pretzel.

Obviously Edward didn't think that was enough because he said "love don't you want something else?"

I snickered before replying "Edward if you expect me to eat dinner in a little while this is all I can handle."

He frowned but didn't pursue it any farther as he pushed me towards the movie theater at the other end if the mall. I looked up at him as he ushered me into an empty theater curiosity burning in my eyes. "Ok first off where is everyone else and what are we watching?"

He smiled and answered my question "well for your first question I rented out the theater so it will be just us, and for your second question we are watching Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights."

I squealed in delight and picked a seat in the middle of the theater. He chuckled and sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. We watched the movie in peace until towards the end as Edward whispered the lines in my ear making me shiver in delight. To soon the movie was over and we where out next to my car.

This time I handed the keys to Edward and said "it's your turn love, you should get the honors seeing as you bought it."

His eyes lit up as he accepted the keys and opened the passenger door for me. I sat down and got buckled while in the meantime Edward ran around to his side and got settled into the driver's seat sticking the keys into the ignition and speeding towards our next destination.

We reached our destination quickly and I looked up and for a second time that day tears spilled from my eyes. We where at a restaurant, our restaurant from the night he began explaining how he really felt about me. I looked up at Edward and I could tell if he could he would be crying.

We walked in and Edward whispered something to the hostess and she led us off to the exact table we sat at our first time here. After we where seated the waitress came up and set a plate of mushroom ravioli, two cokes and a basket of breadsticks.

I choked out a thank you and looked at the love of my lives eyes getting lost in his gaze. Finally he broke our little trance and said "love you might want to eat before it gets cold."

I nodded and began nibbling on a breadstick. He said something very familiar "you eat I will talk."

I realized that he was mimicking our first time here. I grabbed my fork and stuck ravioli in my mouth.

"Isabella, you are my life my one and only love. I am yours forever. You are my sun my moon and my light. I cannot live without you in my life." He said so convincingly that no one could debate this.

When he finished I realized that I was sobbing and Edward pulled me into his embrace murmuring in my ear "I love you Isabella and I cannot wait for you to be my wife."

I didn't know how to respond because I couldn't bring words to my mouth instead I locked my lips on his and then pulled away managing to gasp out "Edward I love you."

The rest of the night went pretty quickly and before I knew it I was in my bed with Edwards's arms around me. The last though that crossed my mind before I drifted off to sleep was 'tomorrow I will have Edward forever'.

--

**A/N**

**I was nice and posted this chapter but I really need reviews please please please.**


	5. A very long walk down the aisle

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these wonderful characters do not belong to me (not even our beloved Edward.)**

**--**

A very long walk down the aisle.

(BPOV)

I was woken up this morning by an over exuberant Alice.

"Wakey, Wakey Bella."Alice trilled.

I grumbled and rolled over before sitting up so fast my head span. My thoughts immediately came to what was happening today. This was it I was going to be bound to Edward for eternity as Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. I gasped as my breathing became labored thinking of this day.

"Breathe Bella, Edward would kill me me if I let his soon to be wife pass out on this important day."Alice giggled.

I took in a ragged breath and stumbled out of bed. Before I could even think Alice was standing in front of me beckoning me to follow her. Grudgingly I followed and she led me down to my kitchen where we found Charlie sitting at the table.

He looked up at me and smiled saying "Good I'm glad Alice gave me the chance to see my baby girl before she whisks you away to make you into a bride."

I smiled and gave him a big hug. After I pulled away Alice practically dragged me towards the door where she pushed my feet into a pair of fluffy slippers.

The next thing I knew Alice was pushing me out of the door calling out to Charlie "see you later Charlie the next time you see Bella you will be ready to walk her down the aisle." And with that she pushed me into her car and sped towards her house.

As we pulled up Esme and Rosalie rushed out to meet us. Rosalie pulled me out of the car and the three female vampires rushed me up to Alice's room to play Bella Barbie as I liked to call their torture sessions.

As soon as we got upstairs Alice pushed me into her bathroom and handed me an underwear set and a fluffy pink robe while saying "alright Bella take a quick shower and then come downstairs so you can eat something, then we can get you ready."

I turned on the water and started to undress contemplating the event that was about to happen. I finally jumped into the shower and quickly cleaned up. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on the wrack before venturing forward to see what Alice decided I should wear today.

I looked at the fabric if you could call it that it was a royal blue pantie set with lace trimming the outside. Not normally something I would wear, I sighed and put them on anyways before slipping into the pink robe Alice supplied me with.

I stepped out of the steamy bathroom and headed downstairs to eat.

The second I stepped off of the last step I was bombarded by a tray of delicious food. I stuffed as much as I could down my throat before being rushed upstairs for the fun Bella Barbie makeover.

I should have known that I didn't need to do anything but sit there like a doll, because that's exactly what I did. I don't think I even lifted a muscle until we had to get into the dress which took 3 vampires and Renee to get on.

Finally it was time, Charlie just walked in ready to walk me down the aisle. He looked at me and gasped "Bella you look… amazing." He managed to breathe out.

I blushed and murmured "thanks dad" and I walked over and took his arm, ready for the long walk down the aisle.

I took in a deep breath and Charlie and I headed out the door and down the stairs. We turned the corner when the the wedding march started and my eyes immediately connected with my angels. Edward's eyes glazed over as he looked at me, I blushed at his reaction and looked down at his attire. HE LOOKED AMAZING; in his tuxedo he looked like a model. Before I knew it I was standing at Edward's side gazing in his beautiful topaz eyes as the preacher started the ceremony. I couldn't even recall everything that was said but I soon realized that the time to say our vows was approaching.

Edward started first "Isabella ever since I laid eyes on you I have loved you, you are perfect in every way. There is nothing in this world that could change the way I feel about you. You are my sun, my sky, my moon, my stars and my life. I cannot live without you in my life."

Before I could even start my vows tears where spilling down my eyes. I finally managed to choke out "Edward, you mean everything to me. Whenever you're gone I feel lost as though a piece of me is missing. You complete me; you are the final piece to my soul. I will love you as long as I live."

As I finished I looked up to Edwards face as realized if it was possible he would be crying, which just made me cry harder.

Finally snapping me out of my daze I realized that it was my turn to say two very important words "I do" I said softly followed by Edward repeating me. Finally Emmet said the final words "You may kiss the bride"

Looking up at my angels eyes I was suddenly pulled to him and given a passionate kiss that I would always remember as our first kiss as man and wife. This kiss was different more sensual and loving. After a little bit Emmet ruined the moment by saying "come on you guys cant you just wait until tonight? You 

will have the house to yourselves then." Blushing furiously I pulled away from Edwards lips and buried my face into his chest, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Edward just chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist before softly pushing me inside the house so we could head up to his room to change into our reception clothes.

As we stepped into our room Edward mumbled "love you better get dressed in the bathroom, because I don't think I could control myself if you changed in front of me.

I blushed but inwardly smiled at his statement realizing this man really did love me and he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I nodded and headed into the bathroom where Alice had laid out my dress and shoes for the reception.

My dress was a sapphire blue evening gown. I quickly grabbed it off of the counter before realizing that Alice had left me something else to put on underneath the dress. It was a beautiful blue baby doll and on top of it was a note with Alice's handwriting saying;

**Bella,**

**This is for tonight. Edward will go crazy when he sees it. Make sure you where it **

**Underneath your evening gown, you won't have time to change. (WINK WINK) **

**Love,**

**Your favorite sister in the whole wide world!!**

I blushed but put on baby doll anyways before slipping on the evening gown. I glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable and was actually shocked. I looked great the dress hung on every curve and accentuated my bust. I was impressed with Alice's choice for once.

After a quick glance at my hair to make sure it still looked ok I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the arms of my angel.

"You look amazing love, how am I supposed to wait all the way until tonight." Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed and then stepped back to look at my new husband.

He looked like a model!! He had black dress pants on and a blue button up shirt with the top three buttons undone so I could see his gorgeous chest, just how I liked it. After looking him up and down I smiled realizing that Edwards shirt was the same color as my dress.

Edward chuckled as he noticed the same thing. Then he pulled me out of the door to head downstairs for the reception. As we reached the bottom steps Edward stopped and I heard a pixi like voice call out "AND I NOW PRESENT TO YOU MR. AND MRS. EDWARD CULLEN"

With that we walked out to meet everyone, but we walked out to face………..

**--**

**CLIFFHANGER I KNOW!! **

**A.N. I know it has been a long time since I updated and I promise to update more often now but I was on a vacation and a cruise so I had no access to a computer for like 12 days.**

**Anyways another thing I still need a beta reader so anyone that is interested please message me also I NEED REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!! Also let me know if you think I should do the wedding in Edwards's point of view or if I should just continue on with the story.**


	6. The reception

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these wonderful characters sadly do not belong to me.**

**The reception**

We walked out to face the one person I wasn't sure if I could handle this day Jacob Black. Suddenly he looked at me and I saw 'my Jacob'. He gave me a huge smile before pulling me into a hug whispering in my ear "congratulations Bella I am happy for you."

I looked up at him utterly shocked then glanced up at Edward to see his reaction. He was smiling actually smiling. It was then I noticed the beautiful girl cowering behind Jacob. Suddenly it hit me, he imprinted. I was ecstatic when I whispered in his ear "I'm happy for you to Jake you deserve to be happy. What's her name? And where did you meet her?"

He smiled and responded by introducing her to me "Bella this is Alexis. I met her in Canada during the time I was running after I got your wedding invitation." We he said that my eyes shot up to Edward and he looked embarrassed that he had been caught.

Jacob smirked but continued "the second I saw her I knew she was the one and I immediately told her everything and to my immense surprise she believed me and loved me as much as I loved her."

I smiled and spoke to Alexis saying "it's a pleasure to meet the girl that is making Jake so happy my name is Bella."

She softly smiled and stepped out from behind Jake so I could get a good look at her. She was very pretty she had blonde hair and blue eyes with a teeny figure. As for her height she was possible 5'2. She kind of looked a little silly standing next to Jake who was probably pushing 6'10.

When she finally realized that we where not going to bite (he he) she said "it's a pleasure to meet you to Bella I have heard quite a bit about you." As she finished she looked up at Edward and spoke "you must be the bloodsucker Edward that Jacob talks about.

Hearing her say that made me burst out into giggles, Edward looked down at me and chuckled at my expression as I giggled "Bloodsucker? Jacob. Do you have to be so blunt about my husband?"

Jacob just looked at me sheepishly before saying "sorry Bells." Before saying "well Bells we just wanted to say congrats and I wanted to give you this." As he said that he handed me an envelope and he leaned forward giving me a hug before saying "well love you Bells have a good life"

I hugged him back and said my final goodbyes before heading towards my new family. As we reached them we where bombarded by an over exuberant Alice, a bawling Renee, a sobbing Charlie, and an over excited Emmet.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella we are finally sisters aren't you excited?" Alice trilled

"Bella you're finally going to be around us forever. That means I can tease you day and night." Emmet bellowed out.

"Oh Bella" Renee sobbed "my little girl is married"

"Edward you better take care of my little girl or I will hunt you down." Charlie grunted out

Edward responded by nodding and pulling us over to our table we would eat at. It would be just Edward and I at this table with our family sitting together at a table near us.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "I think you should read Jacobs letter now love."

I simply nodded and sat down pulling open the envelope and I started reading.

**Bella,**

**I just wanted to assure you that I am happy for you and I am happy myself. Alexis is my other half and I know that Edward is yours. I know that being with Edward forever is important to you so I talked to Sam and we worked out a change in the treaty. We will allow Edward to change you as long as the Cullen's can keep you from hurting anyone. I was kind of hoping you would consider this my wedding gift to you. Also I wanted to let you know part of the reason I was able to work the treaty out was that I took over as alpha male for the pack so it's kind of me in charge now.**

**On a happier note Alexis and I are getting married! We would love for you to come if you can be around humans by then. I enclosed a wedding invitation in with this letter letting you know where and when it will be happening. I will always love you Bella. (Maybe we can still see each other every once in a while, if you don't stink too much.)**

**Love you forever,**

**Jacob**

**Ps. tell your bloodsucker that he better not hurt you.**

Just as Jacob said there was another paper in with the letter. It was a wedding invitation it read;

**You're invited to the wedding of Jacob Black and Alexis Paul**

**It will be held in la push in Jacobs's back yard on December 12, 2008 at 6:00 pm**

**The reception will be held next door in the backyard and will begin at 8:00 pm**

By the time I was finished reading the letter I was bawling. I knew what a sacrifice it was to Jacob to allow me to become a vampire but he was allowing it because he knew it would make me happy.

Edward smiled softly at me and said "he told me in his head what our wedding present was I was touched." Edwards's confession made me realize how truly changed Jacob was. He was going against his own nature to allow me to be with Edward for eternity. The main thing that is going through my mind is 

how happy I am that Jacob found Alexis to make him as happy as Edward makes me, or at least close. No ones love could compare to the love Edward and I have for each other.

Coming to this realization let me be guilt free. I sat with my gorgeous husband through dinner and we just stared into each others eyes taking in the love we have for each other.

When I finished my dinner (and Edward pushed his around the plate) Alice pulled me to the middle of the dance floor. It was time for the dreaded father daughter dance. I just knew I would kill myself in these heels but I knew this experience meant a lot to Charlie so I prepared to take on my doom.

As Charlie approached he awkwardly took me from Alice to begin the dance. If you could call what Charlie and I where doing dancing it was more like rocking back and forth. But because this was one of my last human experiences that I would have with Charlie I kept my mouth shut and played along.

As the song came to an end Charlie leaned in closer to me and whispered gruffly in my ear "you better not forget about me Isabella."

"Dad you do not have to worry you will always have a piece of my heart even throughout eternity" I said as tears ran down my face. And this would be true I would never forget about my dad as long as I walk this earth.

Interrupting my thoughts my personal angel swooped in and politely said to Charlie "May I please cut in sir"

Startled by the intrusion Charlie mumbled "of course, you're married after all" and with that he stalked off.

Immediately I was hit with a whole new set of nerves this would be Edward and I's first dance as man and wife. What if I fell? What if I did something else to embarrass us?

As if Edward expected my nerves he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "not to worry love I will not let you fall nor make a fool of yourself. You are my angel and I want everyone else to see you as the angel that you are."

I quickly relaxed feeling safe in his stone arms when suddenly a familiar tune hit my ears. Being played from the stereo right now was MY LULLABY Edward had recorded it FOR ME!! For about the hundredth time that day tears started flowing down my face tears of pure happiness as I took in the moment.

To soon my precious song came to an end and Edward and I where ushered over to cut the cake. Edward held my hand as he sliced a small piece of the cake, then Edward grabbed a fork off the table and cut a small bite off the corner and brought it up to my mouth. The cake was delicious. I finished my bite and grabbed a chunk of cake off the plate but instead of putting the cake in Edwards's mouth I decided to smash it across his face.

Edward looked shocked to say the least but he got over it quickly and leaned down to kiss me. Obviously in the process spreading the cake across my face as well.

Giggling Alice ran over and handed us napkins. After we where cleaned up Edward pulled me away for another dance.

After a night full of dancing, laughing and saying my goodbyes I decided it was time to finish up so Edward and I could be off for the night. After informing Alice she gathered everyone up so I could throw the bouquet. As soon as everyone was ready I threw the bouquet and turned around to find out that Angela had caught the bouquet. After wishing her good luck and saying our final goodbyes Edward and I headed off.

Tonight I am Isabella Cullen, tonight I am a married woman and tonight I will get my final human demand (or at least we will try).

--

**A.N. Well here you go the next chapter it's a little bit longer and the next one will be out shortly. Also I want to make it known that there will be a wedding night but it will be more of a romance scene then a lemon because I do not write those sort of things. Sorry to those who are disappointed. One other thing Bella's transformation will be coming up pretty quickly so I'm not really gonna dwell on her being human.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW also message me if you want anything particular to be in the story and I will try to work it out.**


	7. Honeymoon time

Honeymoon time

Edward and I had left the Cullen's house about 30 minutes ago, I can only assume we where headed to Seattle but I truly didn't know.

In about 10 minutes my question was answered as we pulled up to the nicest hotel I have ever seen. And when I say nicest I am serious had to be 5 stars. I turned my head to glare at Edward for spending this much on me.

He just smirked at my expression and said "love I promise I did not spend too much. Just enough to make us both comfortable. Also we will only be staying here 1 night then we will head out to Alaska."

I just grunted hoping he was telling the truth as he pulled me from the car and headed into the hotel while the car was parked and out bags where taken in. Edward walked up to the front desk and said "Hello I am Edward Cullen and we have a room reserved."

The receptionist looked up and stared at my gorgeous husband. I immediately started feeling uncomfortable. Edward sensed this and added on "it should be a HONEYMOON suite"

The receptionist looked over at me and glared before looking up our room and handing Edward the room keys saying "here you are sir, let us know if there is anything you need and I mean anything" she said in a seductive tone. While she said this I just continued glaring at her and Edward pulled me away before I did something I would regret.

He took us up to the top floor and we walked to the door of our suite. Edward looked down at me and said "close your eyes love I want this to be a surprise"

I reluctantly agreed and closed my eyes as Edward unlocked our room. I heard a click and Edward pulled me forward and shut the door. Finally Edward whispered in my ear "you can open your eyes now love"

As I opened my eyes I took in the most beautiful site I have ever seen (besides Edward of course). The room was gorgeous there was a king sized bed with dark red silk sheets covered in rose petals. As I drew my eyes away from the bed I looked around the rest of the room. I would call it very homey. There was a soft looking couch in front of an enormous TV. There was a minifridge for the human. I thought that was the gist of it when Edward walked me into the bathroom.

The entire bathroom floor was covered in rose petals and lighting the bathroom up where dozens of candles. In the far corner there was a gigantic bathtub big enough to hold like 5 people. The bathtub was already filled with steaming water and bubbles.

I looked up at Edward curiously and he said "what better way to start our night than a nice bubble bath"

I nodded and snapped out of the little daze I was in. finally I managed to squeak out "this isn't going overboard Edward""

He just chuckled and said "no love this is not going overboard at all. Now will you please get into that robe while I get into the bath to cool it down for you?"

I nodded again and ran out of the bathroom so Edward could have some privacy while getting in. taking my time I quickly got undressed and put the robe Edward handed me around me.

I walked over to the bathroom and lightly pushed open the door to find my stone angel sitting in the tub with his arms open beckoning to me. I walked to the edge of the tub and quickly dropped my robe and jumped in before Edward could see too much.

After a while the water started getting cold and Edward suggested we get out so the human wouldn't get sick. Reluctantly I agreed and jumped out grabbing a towel on the way. But me being the klutz that I am I slipped on my way out. Luckily right before I hit the floor two cold arms wrapped around me and Edward whispered in my ear "careful now love we don't want to ruin our honeymoon"

I blushed and pulled out of his arms. Then I realized we where standing there naked, that just made me blush more and I pulled my towel up to cover me.

Edward chuckled as he wrapped a towel around his perfect body and said "I leave you to finish getting ready for bed, while I change in the bedroom"

With that he walked out and shut the door. I almost ran out to find clothes when I realized that Edward had left my suitcase under the sink I quickly grabbed out the stuff I was going to where tonight. It was a blue lace panties and bra set with a sapphire blue baby doll to go over it. I quickly slipped them on and walked out to find my angel.

Edward was lying in the middle of the bed surrounded by candles everywhere in the room. Edward was in black silk pajama pants and no shirt showing off his perfectly chiseled abs.

When he heard the bathroom door open he sat up and looked at me. Immediately I started blushing trying to cover myself up. But before I could do much Edward had pulled me over to the bed and whispered huskily in my ear "you are the most beautiful creature I have ever layed eyes on love, you are exquisite"

Him saying this just made me blush more but I felt better being out there. Snapping me out of my small daze Edwards lips found mine in a passionate kiss as he layed me down on the bed…….

We made love then throughout the night time was not an issue as Edward and I bonded in a whole new way. The words that ran through my mind were passion, love, bonded and more finally I fell asleep in my loves arms as he hummed my lullaby in my ear.

I woke up the next morning in a state of bliss as I thought back on last night. Realization came to me and I immediately pulled up the sheet to cover me over exposed body. Before I could fully cover up Edward grabbed my hands and said "Love we are married, you do not need to hide yourself from me"

Even still I blushed, got up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Soon after I got into the steaming hot water Edwards cold arms wrapped around my waist as he stepped into the shower to join me. We quickly cleaned up and then got ready to leave the hotel. Once we where packed up we headed back to our house in forks one last time.

As we pulled up we where met by a bouncing pixie. "Hi Alice" I said happily. Before I knew what was happening she had pulled me up to her room sitting in a chair in front of her mirror.

"So Bella" she began "how was your honeymoon"

I blushed as she continued to stare me down. Breaking the silence her bedroom door opened and Rosalie stepped in. I thought this would save me from Alice little did I know that Rosalie was in on it.

"Sooo" Alice continued

I blushed and kept quite until Rosalie spoke up and said "we will get it out of you eventually so you might as well give in"

I grunted and told them enough to make them happy. When I finished Alice, and Rosalie each had huge grins on their face. "I knew it I knew it" Alice started trilling as she sped around. I just sat back and watched the show. When she was done with her celebration she said "well I will spare you from a makeover today because we will just be driving then it will be your change when we get to the house in Denali"

As Alice mentioned my change I noticed Rosalie stiffen slightly. She had somewhat come to terms that I was joining their eternal family but it was still hard for her to accept.

Saying nothing about rose's reaction I replied "thanks Alice, so when are we leaving for Denali"

"Within the hour" she sang

"Ok well I am going to go see my husband if you don't mind" and as I said that I casually walked from the room just to run into none other than Emmet.

"So Bella did you have fun last night" Emmet said

I blushed at his implication and just walked quickly to my room to avoid further humiliation. I walked in to find my angel perched on the edge of our bed with open arms, beckoning to me. I stumbled over to meet his open arms and he gracefully swooped me up and placed me on our bed. Before saying "are you ready to end your human life love"

I nodded and responded "I am ready to be with you for eternity"

He just nodded glumly and looked into my eyes. After a few minutes he stood up and pulled me into his arms and headed downstairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs we where met by Carlisle who greeted us warmly before saying "ok Bella we are going to head to Denali now. You and Edward will drive your car, Alice and jasper will 

take Alice's Porsche, Emmet and rose will take Emmet's jeep, and Esme and I will take my car. The rest of the cars will be shipped there and will arrive in a couple days. Does everything sound ok?"

I nodded and Edward took me out to my car and was about to put me in the drivers seat when I said "no" he stared at me curiously as I continued "I am feeling a little tired today so I might sleep a little on the way. Can you please drive for me?"

Edward nodded and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss before setting me in the passenger seat and jumping in the drivers seat himself.

I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up feeling groggy and looked up at my angel.

He smiled as he looked down and me and said "did you sleep well love?" when I nodded he continued talking "we are about 10 minutes away from our new home love" I smiled and looked out the window. It was beautiful. We seemed to be somewhere in the woods far away from civilization probably because of my change.

Time seemed to move quickly because we where already stopped. Edward jumped out of the car and grabbed me out of my seat before I could even comprehend what was happening. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous house. It was a red brick mansion with white windows and door frames. It was so cute it looked like one of those houses out of a fairytale just super sized.

Edward quickly pulled me inside and gave me the official tour of the house. When we where done we went into our room and Edward grabbed and t shirt and some sweat pants out of my clothe box. He handed them to me and said "here love change into these they will be more comfortable for your change than what you're wearing now."

I quickly changed then we headed downstairs to the basement where my change will take place. We got down there and Carlisle was waiting with his medical bag sitting on the bed in would lie on during those 72 hours. He looked up at us as we came in and stood up.

Edward walked over to the bed and layed me down before whispering in my ear "are you sure you want this love we could wait or..." I cut him off by placing my lips on his and giving him a passionate kiss before saying "Edward I want to be with you forever"

Hearing this must have given him determination because he leaned down and put his teeth at my neck and muttered "I'm sorry love" before I felt his teeth sink into my neck.

I gasped at the sudden feeling and then the fire started!!

**--**

**A.N ok so here is the next chapter I'm sorry for and grammar mistakes I still don't have a beta reader so if anyone is interested message me and let me know I would be very happy. Also please review and let me know any tips or suggestions you have.**


	8. The new me

**Please read!! When you see thoughts from now on the girls will be **_like this_ **and then I will say who is thinking what the boys will be **_**like this.**_** When Edward and Bella are communicating (hint hint) Bella's will be **_**like this**_** and Edwards will be **_like this_**.**

The new me

All I can remember was pain _**pure**_ pain. It felt like it was fire running through my veins rather than blood. The moment Edwards teeth punctured my neck I started feeling what everyone else in this family went through. I was in agony but I kept my screams in for Edwards's sake. Whenever I managed to open my eyes I could see him near me in his own agony. Even though I managed to hold back my screams I couldn't do anything to help the writhing my body was doing unconsciously. I could feel my body shutting down as my heart beat got slower and slower finally after one last pathetic thump my human life came to an end.

I sat up quickly, way to fast to be a human still. Finally I pried my eyes open, I was amazed everything had a new look I could see every individual crease in the walls or pieces of lint on the bed it was indescribable how I felt. I felt ALIVE, I realize technically I am dead but I do not feel that way. I can here my family mumbling somewhere out of the room as if they where right next to me.

Remembering why I was here my eyes started searching the room when I finally found what I was looking for; my angel was huddled in the corner holding his head. I immediately went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Without looking up he said "I'm so sorry I have taken your life away how can you ever for…" cutting him off I started "Edward" just as quick as I started I stopped amazed that the beautiful sound I just heard came out of my mouth. It was like velvet almost musical like a lighter version of Edwards. Snapping out of my awe I quickly continued talking to Edward "I chose this and I couldn't be any happier than how I feel right now there is nothing to forgive you for I love you and know I can be with you forever."

He looked up for the first time since I "awoke". He gasped I jumped away concerned, what if I didn't turn out right? Was I hideous? Did he still love me now that I was hard and cold? Before I could actually ask the questions on my mind he stuttered "y-you're amazing, ravishing gorgeous."

Before I could respond he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with a passion he had never been able to use before. I returned his kiss and after what seemed like an eternity I pushed away anxious to see my changes. Edward realized what I wanted and pulled me over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

I looked into the mirror and stopped breathing; there was no way that the woman in that mirror was me. As if Edward could realize what I was thinking he said "that is you love"

I looked back and took in all of my new features. My hair was thicker and had an amazing shine to it while it seems like all of my other features where enhanced or erased. My lips where fuller and my face looked like a porcelain dolls face, I flanked up at my eyes and was shocked. They where not the scarlet color everyone had warned me about they where silver. Silver! What does that mean, great now I'm a freak as a vampire also?

Getting over the surprise I let my eyes run farther down. My hips where much more pronounced as was my butt. My breasts where bigger and more plump and all of my scars had disappeared except for the one on my hand. My baby fat was gone replaced by muscle. I looked amazing. Not to sound cocky but I could be Rosalie's sister. I had gained an inch or 2 so I was still short compared to her but I was happy.

When I finished looking at myself I looked over to see my angel with a look of confusion on his face."Edward what's the matter, did I do something wrong" I asked.

He shook his head as if he was trying to clear it and then replied softly "aren't you thirsty love"

I realized what he meant and then I felt the tingling in the back of my throat. "Is that what the tingling is in my throat" I asked curiously. He looked amazed when he responded "just a tingling love, you should be desperate for blood by now"

I just shrugged and said "well the tingling is annoying but I can live with it" he just looked at me with amazement in his eyes before saying "wow" I wished so much at that moment that I could here what he was thinking. Suddenly I heard; _this is amazing what will Carlisle have to say. No bloodlust as a newborn she never stops astounding me. I wonder if she knows how much I love her. She is so gorgeous; to bad I can't have her to myself yet. Alice would kill me she is getting on jaspers nerves with her excitement._ Interested in what Edward said about Alice I began to wonder exactly what she was thinking.

_Oh my gosh this is so amazing she is officially my sister. I don't have to be careful with her anymore and she doesn't have to sleep so I can do makeovers whenever I want._ Uninterested I stopped her thoughts before turning back to Edwards's thoughts. _I wonder if she has a power. Wait a minute what is she doing she is smirking like she can hear what I am thinking. Wait a minute can she? Bella are you there?_

Without even thinking about it I thought the response I would say and tried to get Edward to hear it_**. I'm here Edward can you hear me?**_

_Oh my gosh_ Edward thought_ we can communicate through our heads_

_**Edward**_ is thought back to him_** I think I can use your power through you because I heard what Alice was thinking a minute ago**_

He looked shocked when he managed to say "we need to talk to Carlisle" I nodded my head in agreement and we headed out of the room to join everyone else.

When we walked in the room everyone turned to me. I tuned into Edwards thoughts so I could hear what they where thinking.

_Oh my gosh she is so pretty she will make an even better Bella Barbie._ Alice thought

_Oh my, she looks amazing and happy this life suits her well I am so happy they met._ Esme thought

_Wow she looks as good as me amazing I officially have a new sister. _Rosalie thought

_**Wow is that really little Bella man I can't wait to arm wrestle her I hope she doesn't beat me**_. Emmet thought

_**She looks good finally I can be around her without wanting to kill her.**_ Jasper thought

_**Hmm interesting look at her eyes they are silver what does that mean. I wonder if she is thirsty she doesn't seem to be. Has she shown any powers yet hmm I guess I will have to find out? **_Carlisle thought

I smiled amused at what all of them where thinking and answered some of Carlisle's questions "first off I am not really thirsty its just kind of a tingly feeling, second I do have a power we just don't know the extent of it yet al we have figured out was that now Edward can hear my thoughts when I want him to and that through him I can use his power to hear what you guys are thinking when I want to."

Everyone looked at me in shock. I just stood there waiting for someone to say something. Finally Carlisle spoke up "well first things first, Bella welcome to the family." I nodded and he continued "though you may not feel thirst now we should still take you hunting soon."

I nodded again and Carlisle led me to the door that leads outside and opened it.

--

**A.N. Ok here you go the next chapter. To those of you that are confused Bella's power will be better explained in the following chapters. By the way I need some decent reviews telling me what you guys think that is what fuels me to keep writing. Also I might not be updating very often because I am currently working on a book of my own. But I will keep doing this story.**


	9. The first hunt

The first hunt

Carlisle opened the door leading outside and I was immediately bombarded with the sounds and smells of nature. I could smell and hear anything within a 15 mile radius. It was amazing!!

All of the sudden I got a whiff of the most appetizing thing in the world. Not thinking for even a second I followed the delicious aroma. Quickly I came upon a rather large group of elk. Barely noticing someone near me I attacked the first male that I could get.

I pounced and landed on the elk, before it could even register what was going on I sank my teeth into its neck and the animal stopped moving. The sweet blood was flowing down my throat and I felt like my more awake then body was reenergizing. I felt new again I was stronger faster and more energized than I thought was possible. Quickly disposing of the carcass I caught the scent of another animal and followed it repeating the previous process 5 times before I was satisfied enough to stop.

Realizing I had taken off away from my family I stood up to my full height and looked around. My eyes fell on my angel leaving the shelter of the trees and approaching me cautiously. I was wondering why he was being so cautious when realization struck. I had just killed 6 innocent animals on a whim without even thinking about it. I slumped down to the ground ashamed at what I had done as Edward approached me and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed tearlessly until I could sob no more.

"Love" Edward started. As soon as he was sure he had my attention he continued "think about it this way, if you where human you eat meat, this is basically the same thing except you leave the meat. Even without us animals would die."

"Edward I don't eat 6 animals worth of meat in one day, I just killed 6 animals without even thinking about it." I responded sadly

"well look at it this way love you can tell Emmet you took to hunting well and you even took down a grizzlies I believe e" he said trying to get me to smile, it worked. The edges of my mouth curved up into a smile as I realized what I had to do when I got back. Arm wrestling with Emmet.

I jumped up anxious to get home and ran towards the house. As I was running I tuned into Edwards thought to listen to what was on his mind.

_Wow she really took to hunting quickly, I just hope there is some way I can help her get over the remorse. Hmm I wonder when I can finally be alone with her. NO NO NO Edward stop thinking that way she is just getting used to her new life you will not take advantage of her. We better hurry back Alice is practically jumping out of her skin poor jasper._ Curious I listened to what the rest of the family where thinking

_Oh my gosh I can't wait to go shopping, I hope she doesn't have the bloodlust for humans that normal newborns do. I haven't been able to see anything yet. _Alice was thinking.

__

_**Hmm I wish I could have gone with them I wanted to see if Bella was still clumsy and I wanted to see if she could hunt or not, stupid Edward wanting to go alone.**_ Emmet was saying to himself

_**I'm curious how Bella's hunt went. Because of Bella's aversion to human blood that would be incredible if she had no bloodlust for humans. **_Carlisle said in his mind

_I am so happy right now there are not even words to explain it Bella has completed our family_. Esme thought.

_**Bella will be very fortunate if she doesn't have the normal bloodlust for a newborn. It is really hard to deal with and I am extremely old compared to her.**_ Jasper thought.

_Well I suppose her hunt went well seeing as Alice has not seen anything major. _Rosalie thought to herself.

I pulled out of Edwards mind not wanting to hear anymore and I looked ahead spotting the house. We where about a mile from the house when I stopped in a clearing. I caught an interesting scent, almost immediately Edward stiffened and put his arms around me to hold me down.

"It's a human hiking love try to control yourself, you don't want to hurt them." Edward said reassuringly in my ear.

It had to be the worst smell I had ever come across; I could smell the rust and the sweat from the human's body I thought I was going to throw up if I could. "Edward, I have no desire to attack that human in fact if we don't get away I might just be the first vampire to throw up, whoever that is stinks. And that's not just the rusty smell of there blood it's also that they smell like they haven't showered in about a month." I said without taking a breath.

Edward looked at me utterly shocked and then started laughing finally managing to control his laughter he said "I should have known only Bella as a vampire would think the best food in the world stinks."

I just scowled at him and started running the rest of the way to the house. In about a minute I ran in the front door coming face to face with a bouncing pixie wanting to hear the entire story. So I ushered everyone into the front room to sit down and told them everything. When I was done explaining everyone had a shocked look on their face. My curiosity got the better of me and I tuned into Edwards mind to hear what they where thinking.

_**This is incredible, a newborn who thinks humans stink. Life will be much easier for her without the bloodlust although this also means that they can begin college almost immediately. The only thing that she has to control is her speed and strength around humans.**_ Carlisle was thinking in his mind.

_Ooooo yay this means we can go shopping right away, makeover time._ Alice trilled in her mind.

_**I am utterly amazed; I wonder what it would be like to have no bloodlust. Sometimes I wish that Bella would struggle but then I realize that no matter what I don't want her to have to go through the same things I did I love her so much. **_Thought jasper.

__

_**What no fair she doesn't have to worry about butchering humans. Oh well this means we can go back to school and I can torture the other people.**_ Emmet thought.

_This is wonderful not only is my family complete but we don't have to go through the hard newborn stage. _Esme thought lovingly.

_Wow no bloodlust interesting well at least this means Alice and I can take Bella shopping and turn her into a real Cullen girl now. _Thought Rosalie

I couldn't help but giggle at some of their thoughts. There was no way to explain how I was feeling right now. I love my family so much and there is nothing that could change that.

Suddenly I heard a gasp breaking me out if my thoughts. I looked up at Edward to see that he was looking at a blank faced Alice. She was having a vision…….

**--**

**A.N. sorry I know it's a cliffy but I will try to update quickly. Also I am still looking for a beta so if someone would be kind enough to lend me their services it would make it possible for me to update more often.**


	10. My power is WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer so sadly these beloved characters do not belong to me. Although I wish Edward did or jasper or Emmet or Carlisle.**

**A.n. so for Bella's power whenever she talks to someone through her head her words will be **_**like this**_** and the person she is talking to will be**_like this_**. Otherwise the persons thought will be labeled as said in my note in the previous chapter.**

Chapter 10

My power is what!!

No this can't be happening I just started my new life. What was she seeing I need to know if it is going to ruin everything? Almost as if answering my question a video started playing in my mind;

_**It was later that day because we where all dressed the same way when the doorbell rang. We sat up instantly alert smelling another vampire. Alice jumped up and without hesitation opened the door and in walked the definition of beauty all I can assume is that this was the infamous Tanya, she had long wavy strawberry blonde hair with a body life Rosalie's but more defined all of her facial features where gorgeous. Following Tanya came to 4 other gorgeous vampires, although none of them where as pretty as Tanya. "Welcome to our home" said a perky Alice.**_

Then abruptly the vision ended. Almost instantly I wondered if I was in Alice's head like I was in Edwards so I decided to try to talk to her through my thoughts.

_**Alice? Can you hear me?**_

_Bella is that you_?

_**Yes, wow it does work. I just saw that vision of the Denali coven calling I think I can control a person's power through their mind and communicate with them.**_

_Wow that's amazing Bella we have to tell Carlisle also we have to go shopping before Tanya comes you do want to make her jealous don't you…._

I cut her off

_**Alice please I need to talk to the rest of the family I am leaving your mind now.**_

I looked up at my surroundings to found everyone's eyes on me.

"What where you doing Bella, we tried to call your name 5 times but you didn't answer, we thought you where like dead or something." Emmet said.

"Oh my gosh you guys I saw Alice's vision. I think I know what my power is." I said in a rush. After seeing everyone understood me I continued "I believe that I can control another vampire's power through their head and also communicate with people through their heads."

Everyone just looked shocked. Curious I tuned into Edwards thought to see what he thought.

_Wow this power is incredible think of all the possibilities. Carlisle is going to have a hay day with this._

Satisfied with Edwards reaction I tuned into the rest of the families thoughts also

_**This is unbelievable. Bella just might be the most powerful vampire that walks the earth. She can even use the Volturi's powers against them. I have to test the extent of the power to find out all of the details. **_Thought Carlisle

_Oh I am so excited Bella and I need to go shopping like right now. Maybe we can convince rose to come with us. _ Alice was thinking

_**Interesting that power could be quite useful in difficult situations.**_ Thought jasper

_Well that's quite a power; I could use it to my advantage and play some great pranks on the boys._ Thought rose

_Not only has Bella completed our family but she also has a power that could protect us if we are in danger. _Esme thought

_**Sweet that is an awesome power. How come I don't have a super cool power like that?**_ Thought Emmet

I giggled amused at my families thought. And then said "Alice no I am not going shopping."

Alice started pouting then said "come on Bella you have to make Tanya jealous and you cant do that in your clothes you have on know and also none of your clothes fit you well since the change"

Grumbling I agreed and jumped up to grab my shoes to get this stupid shopping trip done with.

Before we left I grabbed Edward off the couch and said "oh no mister you are not getting out of this, you are coming with me to help me get through the torture."

He grimaced but followed us out of the door and said "by the way jasper, rose Emmet Alice expects you to come too." And saying that he ran outside at my side.

A second later we where driving in two separate cars to the nearest mall. Edward, Rosalie, Emmet and I all rode in Edwards Volvo while jasper and Alice went in Alice's Porsche.

In about 5 minutes we pulled into the parking lot and headed into the mall. Almost immediately Edward let out a vicious growl at a group of 4 teenagers staring at me. Again curiosity got the better of me and I tuned into Edwards mind to hear what they where thinking.

_Wow I have got to get me a piece of that brunette, she must be new I town. I am going to introduce myself to her. There is no way she can resist me._

_Oooh that brunette is hot _

_I wonder if I can get that brunette to dump that guy hanging on to her and get together with me, I could show her what a real man is._

_Look at that babe what I wouldn't give to take her home with me._

Pulling out of their thoughts I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward looked down at me and said "it's not funny for those vile creatures to think of my wife that way."

"I wasn't laughing at that Edward I was laughing at the fact that they are total and complete idiots" I responded explaining myself.

He smiled and we continued walking when a warm hand tapped my shoulder and I quickly turned around to face a tall dark haired boy who for a human was pretty attractive but compared to Edward he was plain. "Hey, I am Isaac; you must be new to this town because I would have remembered someone like you. So you wanna ditch your loser friends and hang out with a real guy." He said in what he thought was a seductive voice.

Edward growled and tried to step towards him but I put a hand on his chest and then responded to the boy "ok first off I have a real guy, my HUSBAND Edward" I pointed to Edward who had his arms around my waist and then continued "and secondly I am new but I have no desire to ditch my family to hang out with some greasy haired teenager. Get a life!!"

He rolled his eyes at my little rant and just said "come on I am much more of a man then you Edwin here"

"Edward" I growled

"whatever" he continued "I can give you a much better time then your family here, also I happen to be good looking, wwaaay better looking then your hubby here so how bout you just come with me now and ditch your Edward like we all know you will eventually."

I couldn't hold Edward back any longer, he stepped forward right into the boys face and started talking with the most venom in his voice possible "listen loser keep away from my wife or I will personally rip you to shreds"

Before he could continue the rest of the family walked over and Emmet said "what going on Edward"

Isaac looked up at Emmet and his face paled as he backed away stuttering " sorry man I leave you guys alone" before he ran off almost tripping over his own feet in the process..

As soon as he was out of hearing range all of us but Edward busted out laughing. "Did you see his face when he saw Emmet" Alice gasped pout in between her giggles. Finally after we all calmed down we started shopping.

3 long ours later we had about 20 bags for me and I was about to throw up from the constant smell of the repulsive humans not to mention the fact that Edward quickly lost his temper because of hearing constant repulsive thoughts. Finally Alice said we could go home.

When we got home Alice pulled me up to her room to get ready for Tanya's visit.

An hour later I was ready. My hair was curled hanging in ringlets down my back looking very elegant but beautiful at he same time. A was wearing tight faded jeans and a purple top the flattered my body type. I had to say I looked pretty good but no where near the caliber of Tanya.

I walked out of Alice's room and headed downstairs to fund my angel. I met him at the bottom of the stairs he was just staring at me. I wanted to know what he was thinking so I tuned into his thought.

_Oh my gosh she looks stunning, there are not even words to describe her beauty. What would I do without her, surely I could not live._

Responding to his thoughts and not wanting to speak aloud I thought

_**Edward why did you choose me?**_

_What do you mean love?_

_**I mean why did you choose me when you could have had Tanya or Irina and Kate? I am so simple compared to them how can you think I am beautiful compared to them?**_

_Isabella!! You stop that right now I love you and only you. You are much more breathtaking than Tanya or anyone in her family. I could have had Tanya but all I want all I have ever wanted is you. You are the love of my life Isabella Marie swan Cullen._

I would have been crying if I could have by the end of his little speech through his mind. I looked up at him and he pulled me into his arms meeting his lips with mine for a passionate kiss.

Interrupting our kiss the doorbell rang, instantly I tensed up as Alice answered the door saying "welcome to our home"

Tanya walked in; she looked just as amazing as she did in the vision. Following Tanya 4 other vampires walked in the first one I noticed reminded me a bit of Alice. She had more pixie like features but her hair was a bright blonde rather than Alice's black, according to Edwards's description I knew this must be Irina. Standing next to Irina was a woman with long straight dark hair, she had full lips and big features she was taller than Irina but not taller than Tanya. This must have been Kate. Standing with their arms linked where the last two vampires Carmen and Elizar (sp). Both Carmen and Elizar where dark for a vampire they must be part Mexican. Carmen's features reminded me of Esme she had dark wavy hair 

and expressive features. Elizar however had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail; he kind of struck me as a rocker although I don't know if he is.

Breaking the silence Carlisle said "welcome you already know my sons Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. "He said pointing out each one "you also know Rosalie, Alice, Esme and this is Bella the newest addition to our family and Edwards's wife." He finished.

All of the eyes in the room focused on me and I felt the scrutiny of there stares. Finally Carmen spoke up "it's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I am Carmen and this is my husband Elizar" she said as she pointed to her husband. Then Tanya spoke up coming forward to shake my hand and give Edward a hug "hello Bella I am Tanya and these are my sisters Irina and Kate" as she pointed to them they gave a slight not of their head in recognition. Curious about what they where thinking I tuned into their thoughts through Edwards mind.

_Who does this pathetic Isabella think she is? She doesn't deserve Edward he should be mine. She is not even pretty compared to me. I could give Edward so much more that the pathetic child could give him. _Thought Tanya

_She seems nice enough, I hope Tanya behaves though. Everyone knows she took a liking to Edward and Tanya does not give up easily. _Though Kate

_She is fine but I can never forgive her while she still cares for the filthy mutts that killed my beloved Laurent. How could she protect them? _Irina thought

_She seems like a lovely young girl and I am so happy Edward found her I have never seen him this happy._ Carmen thought

_**She seems lovely, I wonder if Carlisle has found out if she has any powers.**_ Thought Elizar

I actually growled when I heard Tanya's thoughts, everyone just looked at me before Carlisle explained " Bella can communicate with others through there mind as well as use their power if they have one so I am assuming that Bella was reacting to someone's thoughts she heard through Edward head.

Tanya's family just looked at me in amazement except for Tanya she just looked smug or even overconfident. I can't believe what she thought if she wants to play mind games with me to get Edward let the games begin.

**--**

**A.N. So here is the next chapter it is a little longer than the others so be thankful for that. I still don't have a beta reader so forgive me for any grammatical errors. Anyone willing to be my beta reader would be greatly appreciated. Also I need reviews please I don't have very many compared to who has read my story.**


	11. Tanya pt 1

Tanya part 1

I just stood there glaring at Tanya. I'm sure jasper could feel the tension in the air. Obviously I was curious if she stopped thinking that way so I decided to listen in again.

_This is pathetic that little girl thinks she can take my Edward away. If it comes down to it I will just dispose of her. There is no way she can defeat me. Hmm I forgot about Edwards's gift I will have to block my mind more often. Zyxwvutsrq………_

Unable to control myself I responded to her thoughts and sent my thoughts back to her

_**Ok first off, he is my husband he choose me over you even though you made it clear you wanted him. He does not love you he does not even like you so how about you give up. There is nothing you can do to take me away from him. And if I have to I WILL GET RID OF YOU!! And I know I can do it. So either give up, leave or I will kill you.**_

After I thought that I closed the connection and watched her face for a response. As soon as she got the meaning of the message she hissed and fell into a crouch. I mimicked her actions and before either of could make a move Edward let out a vicious snarl and fell into a crouch in front of me.

Suddenly Carlisle intervened "ENOUGH!! "He growled "I will not have this going on in my home. Edward take Bella upstairs and calm her down. Tanya I suggest you don't anger Bella or Edward with your thoughts because I can not hold them back forever. If you wish to think those thoughts I will have to ask you to leave."

At vampire speed Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran up to our room. He set me on the bed then sat next tome before whispering in my ear "love you don't have to worry about Tanya I love you and I always will. There is no way that I will let Tanya lay a finger on you."

"I know. I am not afraid of loosing you I know you love me although I still don't know why you choose me" he growled but I put my hand over his mouth and continued "it just frustrates me the thoughts that she has about you and that she thinks that you do not love me. Now let's go back downstairs and be part of the family."

As soon as I said that I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. When we got the bottom of the stairs we where met by Tanya.

"Bella I would just like to apologize for my rude behavior before I meant nothing of It." she said in what was suppose to be a friendly tone. But I could here the venom hidden behind the fake act. I just nodded and walked past her into the front room and sat down. Everyone seemed to follow and soon a conversation started up. I just snuggled closer to Edward and started daydreaming.

I was quickly interrupted by Carmen saying "so Bella we didn't really get to know much about you, so why don't you tell us how you and Edward met.

All of our family chuckled, making the Denali coven even more curious.

"Well I believe you all remember when Edward came to visit you a while ago to escape his singer. Well obviously that was me." I began but stopped when Edward grabbed my leg signaling for me to open my mind to talk to him.

_**What is it love?**_

_I was just going to remind you to mention that, YOU figured out what we are and I just explained it._

_**Fine Edward I will make sure I say that so you do not get in trouble.**_

I quickly broke our connection and continued with what I was saying "Edward was my partner in biology but after I met him it seemed like he was repulsed by me so I tried to ignore him. As much as I tried I could not forget about him and apparently it was the same case with him. I still tried to ignore him but one winter day he saved me from my death." Everyone gasped.

"As I was getting out of my truck I realized that a van was sliding right towards me about to sandwich me in between my truck and it. Before I even realized what happened I was pinned to the ground with Edward on top of me, after lifting the van so it wouldn't smash my legs he stopped it from moving any closer towards us with his own hands. Luckily I was the only one who really saw Edwards's heroic actions otherwise they would have been exposed in front of everyone."

Before I could say anything more Emmet blurted out "one thing Bella forgot to mention was that Edward was not just standing next to her before, he was all the way across the parking lot with us. And again luckily no one but Bella realized that."

Clearing my throat I interrupted Emmet and continued my story. "I had immediately realized that Edward was hiding something when he would not explain how he had done all of that. But I promised Edward I would not tell anyone so I didn't, much to the Cullen's disbelief. After that Edward started ignoring me again telling me that it was better if we weren't friends. Everything continued on normally until one evening I decided to go to Port Angeles with two of my friends."

As I mentioned this Edward stiffened and let out a horrific snarl. I just grabbed his hand and kept talking. "We where there for a while shopping and I decided to go off on my own to go to a book store. Well I took a shortcut through a side street and realized that 2 men where following me. I just kept walking thinking I could get away if I was quick enough when I noticed to other men just ahead of me waving to the men behind me. I struck me I was being herded. I didn't know what to do. As they where closing in on me saying many different things, Edward came speeding towards them. He opened the car door and let me get in before he took off at full speed to get away. He ended up taking me to dinner and on the way home I confronted him. Earlier that week I went down into the Quileute area and I tricked a young man to tell me the different legends and I found out about the cold ones. I told Edward my theory and for once he didn't deny what I said. After that I asked a lot of questions about your lives and it pretty much worked on from there," I concluded

The entire Denali coven looked astonished when finally Carmen spoke up "Edward, how did you manage to stay around Bella if her blood affected you that much?"

He grimaced and replied "it was hard, I will say that but it was entirely worth it."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but when was your first kiss?" Kate said almost whispering.

I couldn't help myself I started giggling; the Denali coven just looked at me as if I was crazy.

**An. Sorry I had to stop there if you wanted me to get the next chapter out soon. I promise I will get part two out this week, remember if I get reviews they fuel me.**


	12. Tanya pt 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I will never be (SOB, CRY).**

Tanya part 2

Previously:

"_I hope you don't mind me asking but when was your first kiss?" Kate said almost whispering._

_I couldn't help myself I started giggling; the Denali coven just looked at me as if I was crazy._

Finally after I managed to stop giggling Edward spoke up "Well our first kiss was after I took Bella to our meadow, I had just gotten her off of my back and I leaned in to give her a quick peck and she kind of just latched herself to me, it took all I had not to hurt her, but somehow I managed."

"Trust me it was quite a kiss, I saw it" Alice said butting in.

"You really did that?" Kate questioned. "Was it because that is what you did when you kissed anyone else?"

Again I couldn't control my giggling "well that's what I thought at first but soon after I found out that, that was Bella's first kiss. So it must have been a gut reaction." Edward said.

The Denali coven just kept looking at me like they where expecting something to happen. Eventually another conversation started up and I just zoned out until Alice called out to me "so Bella what would you say to your first game of baseball? There is suppose to be a huge thunderstorm in about an hour"

I just nodded feeling nervous and decided to take a peek into the others thoughts

_**Wow Bella looks incredible tonight, I haven't even had any time alone with her since she has been changed and now we have guests**__. _Thought Edward

_Oooh yay I can give Bella a 'sports' makeover now__**. **_Alice thought

_**YES!! Baseball time to kick some butt. **_Emmet practically yelled in his mind

_Great baseball again, I WILL NOT get dirty this time. _Thought Rosalie

_**This tension and jealousy between Tanya and Bella is becoming unmanageable, I hope baseball gets rid of some of the tension. **_Jasper worried to himself

_Well I guess baseball could be fun, at least I can just ref rather than play._ Thought Esme

__

_**Bella and Tanya really need to calm down we do not need a fight with our friends.**_ Thought Carlisle

_This crap that Tanya is pulling is utterly ridiculas, and it is making our coven look silly and petty to Bella. _Carmen thought

_**I am curious to see how the newborn deals with her new situation this could be interesting.**_ Thought Elizar

_Let's just do whatever we are going to do and get out of here _thought Irina

_Well as long as Tanya behaves I'm game._ Thought Kate

_This might give me a chance to prove to Edward that Bella is not what he wants. _Thought Tanya

Hearing Tanya's thought made my lip go up into a snarl but after receiving a stern look from Carlisle I calmed down.

Needing to get away from Tanya Edward and I excused ourselves to get ready for the game.

After relaxing and changing into some loose jeans and I comfortable shirt, we headed downstairs to head out.

As we made our way down the stairs I realized part of Tanya's plan, she was trying to seduce him with her body. She was wearing a skirt so short it was almost invisible, with I tight tube top, and topping the entire outfit, she was wearing a pair of high heels that were about 5 inches tall. If she was planning on playing baseball she looked absolutely ridiculous, she looked as if she was going to strip at the local bar.

I knew I really didn't have to worry about losing Edward but her little games were pissing me off. Just to show her who Edward belonged to I pulled myself up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. When I finally pulled away I glanced over to see Tanya's reaction and she was absolutely livid.

I just continued staring at her until Carlisle interrupted our little staring contest "alright lets get going, we can all just run Rosalie and Emmet will lead the way" and with that we all headed out.

Edward and I ran holding hands to the baseball field. When we go there we divided into team. "ok Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Kate and Irina will be one team and Elizar, Carmen, Tanya, Emmet, Rosalie, and I will be a team while Esme is the referee" Carlisle said quickly and we divided into our teams.

Our team was up to plate first and we decided to batting order should be Edward, Jasper, Kate, Alice, Irina and then finally me.

The baseball game went pretty quickly I even managed to stay on my feet when It was my turn to bat although I did get out because I stumbled and then steadied myself giving Emmet the perfect chance to get me out and make fun of me at the same time.

Eventually we called it a game the ending score being our team with 26 runs and the others at 23. Edward ran up and pulled me into a passionate kiss to congratulate me, we finally broke apart after hearing a vicious snarl from Tanya.

I snarled back and before I knew what was happening Tanya pounced on me. Edward tried to run towards me but Emmet stopped him as Alice whispered something in his ear.

I jumped up into a crouch and watched Tanya's movement, she jumped towards me and instinctively I used her momentum to flip her over and slam her into the ground. She hissed as she jumped up and swung her left fist towards me. It almost seemed like she was moving in slow motion, I could see her fist coming towards me and I knew exactly what to do. I grabbed her fist in my right hand and twisted her arm forcing her down onto her knees. I kneeled down next to her and whispered in her ear "are you going to give up now or do I have to convince you some more that EDWARD DOES NOT WANT YOU!!"

After saying that she snarled and jumped away kicking me in the knee as she did. I collapsed and heard Edward growl in the background but I just jumped up and continued the fight.

I creeped towards her and as she made a move to punch me I fell down into a crouch and swung my leg knocking her off balance enough more me to grab her by the hair and pull her neck to my mouth, my teeth resting on her neck comfortably. She immediately froze up knowing she could be killed within seconds finally she mumbled "ill stop going after Edward and I will go home if you just let me go"

I agreed and let her go. Before I could say anything Carmen interrupted "I am so sorry for everything that happened today we have obviously overstayed our welcome so we will take our leave, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

Carlisle nodded and the Denali coven ran off into the forest. I turned around and looked at my family while Edward ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me saying "are you all right my love?" when I nodded he continued "I have to say that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen, also your fighting skills are incredible. I cannot wait to get home so I can have you to myself." My nose scrunched up showing my embarrassment but luckily saving me from and further torture Carlisle interrupted "that was and incredible show of your talents Bella. I would like to discuss everything tomorrow as a family but I think that right now we all need some time alone with our spouses."

We all nodded and headed home. Edward rushed us up to our room and pulled me to the bed pushing his mouth to mine. I could tell this was going to be a different experience than our wedding night.

--

I was laying Edwards arms thinking about the differences in my life lately. I think my favorite thing was the fact that I was no longer breakable so Edward could be more relaxed. And as we made love tonight he seemed to be able to actually relax which only made the experience better for both of us. For now life was perfect let's hope it stays that way.

--

**A.N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update I was planning on updating sooner but I went on a spur of the moment trip out of town to stay with my dad (without my computer) so that took me out of town for almost 2 weeks. Well anyways REVIEW please that fuels me also and comments are appreciated and I promise that the next update will be soon.**


	13. The Family Talk

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer so therefore NONE of the amazing characters belong to me. Even though I would love to own Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper or even Jacob, but sadly they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The Family Talk**

After Edward and I layed in bed for a while I decided to listen in and see what was going on with the rest off the family. First I tuned in to Carlisle's thoughts.

"_I should probably gather the family, this is pretty important but I think Aro's intentions are decent enough"_

When I heard Carlisle's thoughts I felt like I would pass out if I could. I thought they wouldn't check in for a long time. I looked over to Edward to see his reaction to Carlisle's thoughts. I could see the anger in his eyes so I sent him a message into his thoughts to calm him down.

"_**Edward my love relax. Carlisle would not be this calm if we had some reason to believe we were in danger. He would obviously be more tense and panicky."**_

He nodded and thought back.

"_I know love. But it worries me still. I mean why are they checking in on you so early. I certainly hope Aro's intentions are as pure as Carlisle believes. _

I nodded as I closed our mental connection and cuddled closer to him. After I was secure in his strong arms I continued listening to the rest of the families thoughts, starting with everyone's favorite little pixie.

"_**Ooh after the meeting with Carlisle Rosalie and I should take Bella shopping. It might help relieve some stress from this situation with the Volturi."**_

I shuddered first at the thought of the Volturi and second at the thought of hours of torturous shopping with Alice and Rosalie. But I continued listening to the others tuning into Esme's thoughts.

"_**I really am worried about this situation with Aro but Carlisle seems assured that he doesn't mean any harm. My biggest worry though is how the rest of the family will take Aro's request.**_

I knew that Edward and I were missing something so I decided to see if jasper knew what was going on.

"_The tension coming from Edward's room is nearly unbearable. What could be causing this, its worse then when Bella was with those mutts? I need to talk to Alice and see if she saw anything._

Well it is reassuring that at least one member of the family doesn't know yet that I am again disrupting their lives. I'm curious if Emmet and Rosalie know what is going on. So I tuned into Rosalie's mind.

"_**Where in the world is my idiotic husband. There he is. OH MY GOSH! He really an idiot. What does he think he is doing in my bra and underwear? Now I am going to have to burn them."**_

There is good old Emmet for you. Only he would put on his wife's underwear. Let's see what he is thinking.

_Man I guess there is a reason they don't make this type of stuff for guys. It doesn't look nearly as good on me as it does on Rosie. Uh oh Rose looks totally pissed. But boy does she look hot when she is pissed off."_

I cut off the connection there not wanting to hear any of Emmet's fantasies. I glanced over at my angel only to see he had a disgusted grimace on his face. I chuckled imagining what he was seeing in Emmet's head right now and said

"It's a darn good thing that I can shut on and off the connections to the others minds because I really feel no desire to hear Emmet's fantasies, in fact I don't think I could handle his fantasies."

He growled as he replied

"You should be extremely happy. You have no idea how repulsing it is to continently hear what is in his perverted mind."

I was about to reply when I was interrupted by Carlisle calling out

"Can everyone please come down to the family room for a family discussion please?"

I pulled out of Edwards arms and started pulling on my clothes that were scattered across the floor. I went into the bathroom and brushed out my hair while Edward got dressed. As soon as we were both done we headed downstairs into the family room. Edward sat in the big chair and pulled me into his lap. As Edward and I got settled the rest of the family came in and sat down with there spouses. When we were all relaxed Carlisle started speaking.

"Ok, everyone the first thing I wanted to talk to all of you about is Bella's newborn status. It is obvious because of her behavior that she is not a normal newborn. First of all she has absolutely no bloodlust for humans and her fighting skills are more then impressive.

Everyone nodding agreeing with what Carlisle was saying as he continued.

"We will have to do testing ourselves to find the exact level of her capabilities but something else has come up. This morning I got a call from Aro concerning Bella."

Emmet and Rosalie gasped in reaction to the news. I looked over at jasper to se his reaction and he was surprisingly calm so he must have talked to Alice earlier. Meanwhile Carlisle just kept talking.

"I informed Aro of Bella's change and he wishes for all of us to take a weeklong trip down to Volturra to test Bella capabilities himself."

I took in a deep breath as I took in the missing piece of the puzzle that we were missing. I felt Edward tense up underneath me and he let loose a furious snarl. I knew he was going to lose control quickly if I didn't do something so I sent him a calming message into his thoughts.

"_**Edward! Look at me."**_

When his eyes met mine I continued

"_**Love you need to relax, getting angry will not help anything in this situation. Aro just wants to see what I can do for himself. I highly doubt that anything will happen and there is no way Aro will let any harm come to us."**_

He nodded and I looked over to Carlisle letting him know I had calmed Edward down so he could continue.

"I have received tickets from Aro to fly to Italy the day after tomorrow. Hopefully he will test Bella in a few things and see what he needs to see so we can go home and leave in peace. There is no possibility that the Volturi will force us to stay as long as we are all abiding by their laws. So we should all be on our best behavior. So tonight and tomorrow we can pack and get ready for the trip."

Before he could say anything else Alice cut him off.

"Tomorrow Rosalie and I are taking Bella shopping to get her more clothes for her new figure. We didn't have a chance to get much the day Tanya's family came because we were in a hurry."

Rosalie nodded agreeing with Alice. Meanwhile I just groaned frustrated at the shopping torture that I coming tomorrow. Edward chuckled amused at my reaction and I stuck my tongue out at him. This only made him laugh harder.

Everyone started drifting away from the room to spend the next 8 hours or so with their spouses. Edward and I followed the others upstairs and headed to our room.

About 8 hours later

Reluctantly I was pulled out of bed by an over exuberant Alice and pulled into her room for Bella Barbie makeover time. As we got into her room she tossed me a pair of designer jeans, black lacy underwear set and a royal blue v neck top with a light lacy blue trim. It was actually a somewhat a simple outfit as far as Alice was concerned, but I assume it was only because I would be trying on clothes all day.

She pushed me into the bathroom o I could shower and get dressed. After I was all cleaned up and dressed Alice barged into the room and grabbed her hair dryer, her hair supplies and set to work. After she was finished I glanced in the mirror. I looked pretty good if I must say so myself.

Alice had done a basic style today she had just dried it and she gave it a little curl so it cascaded down my back. Before I could finish admiring myself I was pulled out of the bathroom and handed and pair of blue flats matching the top. **(A.N. Sorry if the outfit is totally horrible and dorky, but to tell you the truth I know absolutely nothing about fashion so let me know if it's horrible and any tips would be great.) **As soon as I was fully ready we headed out.

6 very long hours and 50 shopping bags later

We were finally on our way home. This had to have been the longest and most tiring shopping trip that I have ever been on.

As soon as we pulled into our supersized garage I jumped out of the car and stumbled right into the arms of my angel. I looked up to see his angelic face and pushed my lips up to meet his in a very passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes before we were rudely interrupted by Emmet running into the garage.

"Whoa!! No more P.D.A." He yelled

"P.D.A.?" I questioned "What does that mean?"

"It means public display of affection love" Edward answered embarrassed that we had been caught.

I scoffed as I spoke to Emmet "YOU of all people are telling Edward and I this. You and Rosalie are always all over each other."

He frowned and said "Well I guess that's true bummer now I don't get to tease you guys about that." After wallowing in self pity for a few seconds he left the garage.

Edward and I followed him carrying all of my bags up to our room. We quickly put everything away that we were not planning on bringing to Italy with us and then we packed our bags. As soon as we were packed we went downstairs to see if the others wanted to take a quick hunting trip with us.

It turned out everyone wanted to go. We set off running when I quickly caught a delicious aroma. One unlike any of the others that I have ever smelt. I followed the smell as it led me closer o the mountain. Finally I reached the source of the smell; I discovered it was a mountain lion, Edwards's personal favorite.

I could here the others behind me but I paid no attention to them as I pounced on my prey and snapped its neck. I sank my teeth into the animal and the most glorious liquid filled my mouth. I drained the animal quickly and disposed of the carcass before looking around for the others. I spotted my angel hunched over another mountain lion and I could hear the others a few miles away feeding on a small pack of deer.

As Edward finished and disposed of the carcass I heard the others approaching us. We all ran back to the house to spend the last remaining hours with our spouses before our flight. Let's hope that everything turns out ok in Italy. Well I guess we will find out in a little while.

**A.N. SEE! I told you that I would update quicker this time. But I don't think that I got nearly enough reviews for the last chapter so I expect tons for this one. Especially considering the amount of hits the chapter got. So basically PLEASE REVIEW. Like I have said before it fuels my writing. By the way sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. If anyone has any advice tips or questions feel free to message me.**


	14. Here we go to Volturra

**A.N: The vampire Joslyn is dedicated to Poison.Reality95. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Volturra her we come**

We had to leave the house by 4:00 am so at 3:00 am Alice pulled me out of bed and into her room to get dressed and ready. This time she passed me a royal blue corset type top, a pair of dark faded designer jeans and a lacy black underwear set. I agreed to the outfit quickly knowing it was no good to fight her and ran into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. As usual the second I was out of the shower and dressed Alice stormed in and grabbed her hair supplies babbling something about an amazing up do. I immediately cut her off "Alice I do not want some complicated hairdo today! Just leave it down."

She whined but accepted saying "fine but I get to do it like I did the other day for shopping"

I nodded and she set to work. It didn't take long because all she did was brush it out and add a little curl. When she was done it looked identical to the other day. I quickly rushed out of the room before she could do anything different.

She skipped out of the bathroom and into her closet. She came out holding a pair of dark blue strappy heels and handed them to me. I groaned at the death trap shoes but quickly slipped them on remembering that I couldn't die. As soon as I was fully ready I rushed downstairs and ran into the arms of my angel.

He chuckled and said "a little eager my love?"

"Of course I am always eager to be in your arms" I replied lovingly

He smiled and pulled my lips up to meet his. After a few seconds Edward pulled away sadly saying "sorry to have to stop but we have to get going if we want to make our flight."

I nodded and let him pull me out to the garage where all the others where, he ran back upstairs and grabbed our bags and brought them down. As soon as we were all down in the garage Carlisle announced what car we would be riding in.

"Ok for the drive to the airport we will have to separate into a bunch of different cars so we can fit all of our luggage." Alice and jasper will go with Emmet and Rosalie in Emmet's jeep, Edward and Bella will go in Bella's car and Esme and I will go in my car."

Everyone nodded and separated into the different cars. I sat in the passenger seat while Edward put our luggage in the trunk and the backseat. As soon as Edward had everything in he went around to the drivers seat and climbed in as he said "is there a reason you didn't want to drive love?"

I smiled and replied "well I will have you know the only reason I am letting you drive my precious car is that I don't know the way to the airport." He nodded in realization and we started speeding towards the airport.

We arrived pretty quickly; being the last ones there everyone else was already out and had their luggage on a carrier. Edward jumped out and grabbed our stuff to put it on the carrier Alice had ready for us. As soon as we were all there and ready we headed in and found the area where we were suppose to be. We checked in our luggage and headed towards security. We got past that pretty quickly and headed to the terminal that our plane was taking off soon.

As soon as we got settled down in the seats in the waiting room they called out for all first class flyers board. I was in the middle of wondering if we were first class when all of the Cullen's stood up answering my question. As soon as we got onto the plane I grabbed my carry on and got out my copy of Wuthering heights and read until the plane was in the air and the pilot announced that we could move around.

As soon as that message was announced Edward unbuckled me and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest and looked up to see his eyes. He was staring down at me and my eyes glazed over at the passion I saw in his eyes. I closed the distance between our mouths and we stayed like that until we were interrupted by a white hand punching Edward.

I separated myself from my husband's lips and looked to see what was going on. Jasper looked furious so I listened to his mind to see what was going through it.

"_EDWARD!! I know you or possibly even Bella can hear me. You need to stop! The lust is overwhelming. I can't handle it. And Alice isn't even sitting by me she is to busy talking to Rosalie so unless you want me to attack Emmet STOP KISSING YOUR WIFE!!"_

I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. The idea of poor jasper attacking Emmet was just too funny to keep quite about. Edward looked at me and started laughing to.

Jasper was staring at both of us glaring but still looked relieved that the lust had stopped. As soon as my laughing fit was over I snuggled into Edwards's chest and pulled myself into a daydream. After a while I was interrupted and I opened my eyes to see everyone around us standing up and filing off the plane.

I realized we must be in Italy so I jumped up and grabbed my carry on and followed Edward off the plane. We got off the terminal and headed out through security to get our luggage. As soon as we got through security we came face to face with a pair of topaz eyes.

"You must be the Cullen's" the stranger said "my name is Joslyn, Aro sent me to take you to Volturra."

Why were her eyes topaz if she worked for the Volturi? Carlisle was the first to mention it "not to be rude but why are your eyes topaz. I would think that if you worked with the Volturi you would be solely on a human diet. He said curiously.

Joslyn smiled as she replied "I agreed to work with the Volturi to take out vampires exposing us only if I could keep my diet."

We were astonished we had no idea that the Volturi would allow something like that, she must have some extraordinary power for them to agree.

I decided to speak up "if you don't mind me asking what your power is?"

"I can turn of other vampires powers" she replied

That explained the reason the Volturi wanted her. I nodded and she led the way to the baggage claim. As soon as we got our luggage we went out to the front of the airport I started getting curious how we were going to get to Volturra but my question was answered when Joslyn lead us to a large limousine. We all got in as another vampire loaded our luggage.

After a few minutes we pulled into an underground parking area and climbed out. Our luggage was taken by 3 very large vampires and we were lead into a dark tunnel.

"This is a series if tunnels that will lead us right to the main chamber so if you will please following me." Joslyn told us.

We followed her and after about a 5 minute walk we reached a little office area and there sitting behind the same desk I saw the first time I was here was Gina, she was still a human. I couldn't believe it, he forced Edward to change me and she sill wasn't changed. I wasn't really mad because I wanted to be changed but I didn't understand it.

Joslyn had us sit down while she let Aro know we were there. I decided to take the chance to hear what the others were thinking. I started with my angel.

"_I don't know what to think. I can't read Joslyn's thoughts because she is shutting off my power. But Aro's thoughts seem relatively calm. The main thing he is excited about is seeing her capabilities and he is anxious to hear from his old friend Carlisle."_

I relaxed me immensely that Edward wasn't freaking out right now. At least through his thoughts he wasn't. I decided to read jasper mind to see how the others were feeling.

"_There is tension but everyone seems somewhat relaxed. I am surprised that Edward isn't extremely intense right now. Actually I think the person worrying the worrying the worse is Bella."_

It helped me relax more knowing that Edward truly was calm.

"_**Dang it .I can't see what is going to happen because no one has made up their mind on what to say. The only thing I can see is the very beginning when we first say hello to Aro."**_ Thought Alice.

"_**This isn't too bad. I mean it's a little gloomy but at least it's not getting me all dirty. These are new shoes."**_Rose thought.__

I couldn't help but giggle. Only Rosalie would be thinking about her shoes at this time.

_I wonder how Aro is doing. It has certainly been a long time since I have seen him. I don't think he has met any of my family besides Alice, Bella and Edward."_ Thought Carlisle

_**As long as Aro does not try to break up my family I am fine with coming here. But he will not do anything to ruin the happy life that all of us have. I care too much about my children to let that happen."**_ Esme was thinking.

I couldn't believe how much Esme cared for this family. She truly thought of me as a daughter it actually means a lot to me.

_Come on this is boring. I was some action. Don't we get to fight anyone?_ Emmet thought

Of course Emmet wanted to fight. But for the most part my family was relaxed which made me relax even more.

The door to the chamber opened interrupting my thoughts as Joslyn stepped out.

"Aro will see you know" she said as she beckoned us into the room. We stepped into the stone chamber and the large door behind us shut. We turned around to face Aro.

--

**A.N: Sorry for the cliffy, but I wanted to post a chapter today but this was all I had time to write. So please review. The more reviews I get the faster I get the next part out.**


	15. New Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Sadly I must say again these beloved characters do not belong to me.**

**New Discoveries**

As I turned to face Aro the first thing I noticed was the vivid red color of his eyes. I couldn't help but shudder as I thought of all the innocent people he slaughtered himself for his repulsive diet. As he saw us approach his delicate face pulled up into a smile. The first person he seemed to notice was me.

"Isabella, I am overjoyed to see that Edward fulfilled his promise. You are a beautiful vampire. We will get to the testing as soon as I meet the rest of your dear coven."

I almost corrected him saying that they were my family not my coven but I decided to keep my mouth shut for now. I just nodded my head and he turned to face Carlisle.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it is so good to see you again. What has it been 150 years? Seems like much longer, we must not go this long without meeting again. I haven't even gotten the delight of meeting the other members of your coven." He practically purred.

Again I had to force myself to keep my mouth shut but Carlisle didn't.

"It's good to see you again also Aro but I must correct you this is my family not my coven, other than that let me introduce you." He said politely.

He put his arm around Esme as he continued speaking.

"Aro I would like you to meet my beloved wife Esme. Esme this is Aro Volturi.

She nodded anxious I'm sure to get the conversation off of her but Aro wouldn't have that.

"Wow! If I may say I am honored to meet you in person. I feel like I have gotten to know you somewhat through Edward and Alice's memories, but I must say their memories did not do you justice. You are absolutely breathtaking."

Esme smiled and murmured out a low "thank you." Before Carlisle continued talking.

"This is my son Emmet and his wife Rosalie." Carlisle said as he pointed them out. "You have already met Alice and this is her husband jasper."

He motioned towards them as he finished up.

"And of course my son Edward and his wife Bella, you have already met."

"Emmet and Rosalie, I must say you two are a perfect couple. Rosalie I have never seen a vampire as breathtaking as you, and Emmet you have to be the largest vampire I have ever seen." Aro trilled.

Emmet and Rosalie smiled and Aro continued talking.

"Now as for Alice and Jasper. First off I must say Alice that I am very impressed with your power. The vision you shared with me last time you were here has come true completely."

Alice nodded and Aro continued.

"And Jasper, its you that can manipulate and feel emotions correct."

Jasper nodded and Aro trilled.

"Wow a delightful power, simply delightful. As for you Edward, you certainly seem happier than our last encounter."

Edward nodded agreeing and Aro turned his attention to everyone.

"Now back to business, is there anyone that is willing to share their memories so I can view Bella's newborn abilities, such as her first hunt and waking up."

It turned out everyone was willing so one by one everyone walked up and touched his hand. As he went through the others memories his smile got bigger and bigger. Finally Edward was the last one. He walked up and shared his memories. At vampire speed Aro jumped up, looking like he was going to explode from excitement.

"You truly are one of a kind Isabella. This is incredible. There are no limitations to you power Isabella. There is so much we must do. I have never met a newborn like this. Not only do you have no human bloodlust, but her hunting and fighting skills best the most trained of my guard. He rambled on and on but was interrupted by the gigantic stone doors opening.

In walked Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Jane and a group of others I didn't recognize. I automatically cringed and leaned into Edwards's chest as I saw Jane. She was watching me with an evil sneer on her perfect face. At that point I knew, I would, no could not let her harm any of the people I love. I vowed I would do anything in order to stop her.

As soon as they all filed in and stood behind Aro he began to speak.

"Now to begin, there are a few things that we can do here. As soon as we do what we can in our current location, we will continue in one of our training chambers."

I nodded and spoke for the first time since we had been here.

"What do you want me to do first?"

Aro smiled as soon as he heard my voice and replied

"First I need to confer with Marcus and see if anything has changed with your relationships, then I would like to see if you are still immune to mine and Jane's powers."

As soon as Jane's name came out of Aro's mouth Edward let out a vicious growl. Instinctively I sent him a calming message through his mind.

_Edward love, calm yourself. Jane's power didn't affect me as a human so I highly doubt it will affect me now. I can handle myself and I don't want you getting hurt for me._

He nodded letting me know he understood and I turned my attention back to Aro who was currently touching hands with an astounded looking Marcus. Suddenly Aro broke off and looked at Edward and I with awe. Making a snap decision I decided to listen to what he was thinking.

_**I have never before in my long existence seen a love as strong as Edward and Bella's. There is no contention between the two. Before now I didn't think it was possible to love someone that much. The other amazing thing is the connection with their family. It is almost as strong as the love Edward and Bella feel for each other. The strangest thing though is that all of the couples have the same connection with each other as Edward and Bella except maybe not as strong. It would be near impossible to break this family/coven apart.**_

I broke off the connection and looked at Aro who seemed like he was trying to understand what he just saw. After a few minutes he simply put his hand out and walked towards me. I met him partway across the room and touched his granite-like skin. He smug face started falling, as he pulled away he signaled to Jane. Jane locked her eyes on mine and after a few seconds she started growling. I smiled a smug smile and looked back at my family only to find my angel writhing on the ground in pain. I felt the anger build up inside me and I automatically connected to her mind. The first thing I heard in her head was

_I'll show her. My power may not work on her but it certainly works on her precious Edward, which will hurt her just as much._

I was furious, I connected to the stream of power that was flowing through her mind and focused on hurting her and taking away the pain from my angel. In an instant Edward jumped up and Jane was the one on the ground writhing in pain. All I could think about was how much I hated her at this moment, and I wanted her to feel ALL of the pain she had made anyone go through.

All of the sudden Jane let out a piercing scream and it seemed as if the pain was increasing. As quick as I started I stopped, realizing in horror what I had done. Almost reluctantly I looked up at my angel to see his reaction, but he didn't seem angry instead his attention was focused on Aro at the front of the room. He had just cleared his throat and started talking.

"Well that was certainly enlightening. You are still immune to my power as well as Jane's but it seems like you not only turned her power against her but somehow you magnified it. We certainly must look into this. My best advantage to the Volturi defeated." He said almost giddily.

Somewhere in the room someone growled. I turned around to look at Jane who was back on her feet and she looked as if she was ready to pounce. And that is exactly what she did. I met her in midair and knocked her across the room into the far wall. I looked around to see that the rest of the Volturi guard attacking my family. Instantly I felt myself connect into a stream of power, I could not bear the thought 

of any of my family getting hurt because of me. I needed someway to stop the Volturi. I found myself wishing that I could somehow magnify and spread Jane's power throughout the whole room, only letting it avoid my family.

Almost immediately every Volturi guard member and Volturi member fell to the ground in instant pain. Shocked at what I did I dropped the connection I had with the stream of power. Everyone stood up and stared at me. Even my family was looking at me with awe. It finally hit me. I had just incapacitated the entire Volturi in less then a second. I could be considered as a threat. I had to know what everyone was thinking, I started with Aro.

Aro-_**This in unbelievable! She just had me and all of my best guards on the ground in pain; she could have easily slaughtered us all. She is powerful, too powerful. I must not anger her she could destroy us. I will send them home immediately; all we need is more time to anger her.**_

Marcus-_**I hope Aro knows what he is doing, we could be treading into deep water here.**_

Caius- _**Forcing her to be changed was absolutely idiotic. She could easily put an end to us.**_

Jane- _OK. Not going to do that again._

Edward-_** She looks amazing when she gets angry. Gosh I have to stop now is not the time. At least this puts an end to our issues with the Volturi. They will not interrupt our lives again. **_

Carlisle-_** At least we will get out of here unharmed and possibly soon. Aro looks terrified; he has never faced one single vampire that could wipe all he knows out.**_

Rose-_ I can't believe I ever objected to Bella becoming a part of our family. Of course there has been trouble but not only did she assure now that we are safe but she has made all of us come closer as a family._

Emmet- _**Holy cow Bella totally kicked butt.**_

Alice-_ yay I can see now, Aro has decided exactly what to do. They are going to let us go home tomorrow morning._

Jasper-_** All of the Volturi are downright terrified. I have a feeling that we will be getting out of her sooner than we expect and relatively unscathed.**_

Esme-_ The sooner we get out of here the better I just want our families life's back to normal._

Aro finally broke the silence nervously.

"Well I believe that I have gotten all of the information I need so we will show you to some rooms that you can stay in for the next 4 hours or so. Then you can head home. We have already booked 8 first class tickets back to Alaska."

We all nodded and followed Joslyn to our temporary rooms. We all separated into different rooms, with our spouses. Edward and I took the chance to just hold each other. Neither of us spoke but we could feel the other persons love.

4 hours later

We were finally headed out. As we wound through the underground tunnels we all were silent. We stayed that way until we boarded the plane. We quietly discussed what had happened and we all agreed it was for the best that the Volturi were scared of me, that way they wouldn't interrupt our lives. We still had a long plane ride but I could finally say we were on our way home from Volturra.

**--**

**An. So here is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Also I need to know if you guys want me to continue the story after Breaking Dawn comes out. I can just continue as if it hasn't come out or I could stop completely, so please let me know your opinion. Because I still have ideas for a bunch of new chapter. I will not update unless people let me know their opinion.**


	16. More problems

We finally made it home, it really was a relief. We all separated to our rooms to spend 'time as a couple'.

A couple hours later

We were just laying in bed holding each other when Carlisle called to the family.

"Can everyone please come down here; I need to speak to you,"

I quickly connected to his mind to here what he was thinking.

_**OH boy, they are going to be pissed. I can't believe I screwed up so badly. And it's too late to fix it.**_

I dropped the connection and instantly tensed up. What could Carlisle have done? We already have the Volturi off our backs. I looked over to Edward to see he had the same look of worry on his face. Nervously we stood up and pulled on some clothes. As soon as we both were dressed we headed downstairs to face whatever Carlisle had in store.

We went into the living room and Edward sat down on the big chair and pulled me into his lap. When everyone was sitting down Carlisle nervously began.

"Well, everyone I have some bad news."

Everyone else's reactions were similar to ours but Carlisle cut them off.

"Listen to me first complain later, ok now that I have your attention there was a slight mix-up as I enrolled you guys into college. It turned out that I ACCIDENTALY enrolled you in the local high school."

He stopped there waiting for the news to sink in. it didn't take long. Emmet was the first one to speak or rather scream.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME CARLISLE!! We have to go through high school again this quickly. We just did it in Forks. Can't you fix it?

"YA Carlisle, isn't there anything you can do? I hate high school." Complained Rosalie

"There is nothing I can do, I have already tried everything you will have to go to high school here in Denali and then the next time we move I will make sure you get in college." Carlisle promised.

"So" he continued "You will begin school on September 1st, you will be attending Denali High School. Edward and Bella will be Edward and Isabella Cullen; they will be married and juniors in high school. The story will be that they got married at 16. As for Emmet and Rosalie, Emmet will be a Cullen and Rosalie will be a Hale. You guys can be dating but Bella and Edward will be the only couple married."

As soon as he said that Emmet spoke up.

"WHAT? That isn't fair why only them?"

"Because this is Bella's first time going through school as a vampire so I figure this might make it a little easier to avoid boys. Now Emmet and Rosalie will be seniors. And as for Alice and Jasper. Jasper will be Rosalie's twin brother, making him a senior and Alice will be a Cullen and she will be a junior with Edward and Bella. It's the same with you two as for the dating factor; you are welcome to act as boyfriend and girlfriend but not husband and wife." Stated Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper groaned but reluctantly agreed.

"So today is the 29th of August so school begins Monday morning at 7:30 a.m. I expect you all to be present. And Emmet no fighting or teasing your first day." Carlisle said as he passed walked out of the room with Esme. The others were silent, trying to figure out how they felt about the current situation.

I knew that once the mall opened Alice and Rosalie were probably going to drag me off for school clothes shopping so I decided to try and escape the room. But Alice must have had a vision because the next thing I knew I was being dragged out to Alice's car.

Before I even knew what was happening we were driving away from our house at 140 miles an hour. I knew I was in for a long day I just hoped I could get away with only a few outfits since we went shopping a few days before. But as usual my wishes were ignored. I ended up with another 50 bags not to mention the 70 or so Alice and Rosalie had each. We had so much stuff that Rose had to call Emmet to bring the jeep to haul the stuff home.

Before long it was 5:00 Monday morning and I was pulled out of my angels arms for Bella Barbie time. Alice practically threw me into her bathroom while handing me a bundle of clothes. I quickly showered and got dressed. Today I was wearing a pair of tight jeans (designer of course), a dark red top with black lace, and a pair of plain black flats.

The second I was fully dressed Alice barged in and set to work on my hair. Today she just put it into an up do quickly and went to work on her own outfit. I headed downstairs and met up with my angel. He looked absolutely gorgeous in a pair of faded jeans and a white button up shirt, with the top two buttons undone. And of course his hair messy as usual but it looked great on him.

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a passionate kiss.

"You look absolutely amazing. I still think I am going to have to pull the hormonal teenage boys off you." He purred in my ear.

I chuckled and replied "does that include you?"

He smiled while he replied "If you weren't already mine that would be an issue, but lucky for me I already have you."

I was about to comment when Alice bounced down the stairs trilling.

"Time for school. Bella and Edward will go in Bella's car and Jasper and I will hitch a ride with Emmet and rose in the BMW.Oh and by the way here are your new backpacks.

She handed us each a bag, mine was a leather over the Prada backpack with Bella Cullen spelled out in what looked like real diamonds but I hoped not. It was definitely something I would how I liked it. Edward's bag was a Louis Vuitton Bag, (Alice took the liberty of having our names put on the bags.)Kind of similar to mine just more masculine. The others bags fit their personalities but I won't go into details.

Sooner than I would have liked it was time for school, we headed out reluctantly and in 5 minutes we were at Denali High. It was 7:00 so we still had a half hour to get our schedules and head to class. We walked into the office and were greeted by a friendly older woman, curiosity got the better of me and while Edward was getting our schedule I tuned into her mind.

_Oh my goodness, these new students are gorgeous. Wait a minute did he just say his wife, so young. I hope everything works out with them._

I broke off the connection and we walked out of the office where Edward handed us our schedules.

We looked at our schedule and compared it with the others it turned out I had six of my classes with Edward, one of those with all of the Cullen's, one with just Alice and 1 alone.

**A day**

**1****st**** Period- Chemistry: Mr. Tanner (Edward)**

**2****nd**** Period- Gym: Mr. Neiderhouser (all the Cullen's)**

**3****rd**** Period- World History: Mrs. Brennan (Edward)**

**4****th**** Period- Art: Ms. Henderson (Alice)**

**B day**

**1****st**** Period- Calculus: Mr. Johansen (Edward)**

**2****nd**** Period- Creative Writing: Mrs. Orme (Edward)**

**3****rd**** Period-Choir: Mrs. Sorensen (alone)**

**4****th**** Period- Spanish 1: Mrs. Gustafson (Edward)**

I guess it wasn't to bad only one class without one of the Cullen's. The really bad thing was that the Cullen's had gym with me. All I needed was for me to make a fool out of myself and have Emmet make fun of me for the rest of my existence. It will be easier to go through high school with Edward by my side the entire time.

It was obvious that new kids were pretty rare by the strange looks we got. No one approached us as we headed to Chemistry, once we got to the correct room Edward and I took our schedules to the teacher and had him sign them. Luckily he didn't make us introduce ourselves he just told us to take a seat. We chose two empty seats at the back of the class.

As soon as everyone started filing in a young blonde boy walked up to us and starting talking

"Hi, the names Patrick but you can call me Pat. I thought I should introduce myself. You're new so I figure you don't know many people. We should see a movie sometime."

I smiled at his eagerness and replied "Hello my name is Bella Cullen, and this is my…"

But he cut me off "Ya this must be your brother right."

I chuckled and was about to reply when Edward spoke up

"No actually I am her HUSBAND, the names Edward Cullen, you can call me Edward."

Patrick looked shocked but he managed to stutter out

"You're married, but you're so young."

"We got married when we were 16." Edward replied coolly.

It looked like the boy wanted to say something but class was starting. It was pretty basic, Mr. Banner gave Edward and I our text books and we left the class quickly. In the break between our classes Edward ran to our lockers to put our books up.

I was waiting for him in the hall when I was approached by a tan dark haired boy.

"Hi I'm Jeff; I just wanted to see the new girl everyone was talking about. They all say you're married to that Edward kid. I just wanted to come over here to show you that I can be a better man then I'm." He said cockily.

And before I could respond he slammed his lips into mine. Suddenly I heard a growl and he was pulled off of me and turned to face my angel.

**--**

**An. I know cliffy but I wanted to get a chapter out. Also I never really got an answer of you guys want me to continue when breaking dawn comes out. Please review and let me now what you think.**


	17. Uh oh

**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn:**

_**In the break between our classes Edward ran to our lockers to put our books up.**_

_**I was waiting for him in the hall when I was approached by a tan dark haired boy.**_

"_**Hi I'm Jeff; I just wanted to see the new girl everyone was talking about. They all say you're married to that Edward kid. I just wanted to come over here to show you that I can be a better man then him." He said cockily.**_

_**And before I could respond he slammed his lips into mine. Suddenly I heard a growl and he was pulled off of me and turned to face my angel.**_

**Uh Oh**

This is not good, he was absolutely livid, his gorgeous eyes were flaming.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?" Edward managed to ask while the anger he was feeling made his voice shake.

Jeff looked shocked but obviously didn't see the danger in the situation because he quickly replied.

"Hey! What's your deal man? Who do YOU think you are touching me?"

Edward looked like he was going to pounce but he held himself back and opened his mouth to reply when Jeff cut him off.

"And to answer your question I'm Jeff, and I was just showing Bella here that I could be a better man then that pathetic husband of hers. Who are you anyways?"

What did this boy think he was doing? He is going to get himself killed. I could tell Edward was loosing control, I looked around anxious for my family. Where is Emmet when you need him?

Just as I thought that Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rose came around the corner. They had perfect timing, just as they approached us Edward took a step towards Jeff. Emmet and Jasper immediately grabbed hold of Edward just before he pounced. Good old Alice must have seen something.

As he struggled to get out of his brothers grip I turned to face that idiotic child who obviously had some sort of a death wish.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I hissed furiously

"That's my husband your talking to you idiotic baboon. And as for you being a better man then him I hardly believe that's possible, he has 1000x more man in his little toe than you have in your entire body. You have a better chance of becoming president then taking me from Edward. So I suggest you back off 

before you get hurt!" I turned to walk away but decided to do one more thing; I whipped around to face him and brought my hand up to slap him in the face. I hit him just hard enough to sting and make a mark but not hard enough to do any real damage.

Without even looking at his face I turned and walked away to calm down my beautiful husband who was still being restrained by Emmet and jasper. I knew he was too

out of control to hear what anyone was saying so I sent him a telepathic message to calm him.

_Edward, love, listen to me. CALM DOWN, you do not want to hurt a human. I am yours and only yours. I love you, not anyone else. I don't care about that idiotic boy._

He seemed to calm down a little bit as he thought back.

_**I know my love. I just can't stand seeing that, that…. BOY touch you in ways only I should be able to.**_

I broke off the connection and pushed my lips up to meet his in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart I leaned into Edward's ear and whispered in a seductive voice.

"And when we get home you can show me how ONLY YOU are aloud to touch me."

I pecked his cheek and walked over by Alice and rose. I noticed him nod to Emmet and jasper letting them know it was ok to release him. They let him go and he quickly made his way to my side and pulled me into his chest.

"Love, that wasn't very nice, and now I will make sure I do just that. But right now we have to make our way to gym with the rest of the family." He said lovingly.

"Ugh" I groaned. "You just had to remind me about the humiliation I am about to receive didn't you. Emmet is not going to let me live down anything in that class. Isn't there some way to transfer classes so that you and I can be in a different class then our siblings?" I said in a whiney voice.

"I'm sorry my love but this was the only way you and I could be together." He replied.

Internally I groaned but allowed myself to be pulled towards the gym for class.

Mr. Neiderhouser introduced us but luckily let us sit out for the day but told us tomorrow we would have to dress down. It was actually fun to sit on the sidelines and watch the humans make fools of them selves (actually the best part was having the family laugh at the clumsiness of other people rather than the others laughing at me.)

As soon as the bell rang we quickly made our way to the lunchroom. The second we stepped into the large room all the eyes immediately turned to us. We followed Alice to an empty table and set our stuff down, so we could get food that we weren't even going to eat. Edward grabbed us both and sandwich and bag of chips before grabbing 2 bottles of coke and paying

We quickly made our way to the table where our siblings were already seated. We sat down and almost immediately Emmet had to open his big mouth about earlier.

"So Eddie"

Edward cut him off by growling so Emmet corrected himself.

"Sorry Edward jeez. Anyway you had your first confrontation against a nerd who was hitting on your wife. How does it feel?"

"Shut your mouth Emmet or I will make you." Growled Edward

"Ha ha, ya right you can't make me." Emmet replied in a taunting voice.

"Fine then I might not be able to make you but I can have Bella make you" Edward threatened.

Emmet got a scared look and his face and didn't reply. I couldn't help but giggle, causing everyone but Emmet to laugh at the situation also. Emmet the brave tough vampire was scared of little old Bella. It was quite hysterical if you thought about it. Emmet just sat there with a pout on his face until we were able to contain our laughter.

By the time we calmed down the bell rang so we all dumped our untouched food and headed to our next classes. Edward and I walked into our class; we had world history with Mrs. Brennan. We took our seats at the back of the class while the other students filed in. I recognized some of the people but one person in particular caught my eyes. It was that creep Jeff.

He saw that I was looking at him and he winked, he actually had the nerve to wink at me. I heard Edward growl and put my hand on his shoulder in order to calm him don. It worked immediately and class began. The teacher introduced us quickly but didn't make us do anything, class was easy as usual. I didn't really pay attention until I heard the bell ring.

Edward gathered up our stuff and we walked out of the room only to run into Alice.

"Hey Bella, are you ready for Art?" She asked

I groaned remembering that this was one of the classes without my angel.

"No Alice, I am not excited, but I will go willingly." I grumbled before giving Edward a goodbye kiss and following Alice to our last class.

Class was actually pretty fun, our teacher Ms. Henderson introduced us and then assigned our first project. We had to sketch a drawing of someone or something important in our life's and also write a 5 page essay about your inspiration for your drawing.

I choose Edward, of course and set to work on the essay. Before I even got halfway the bell rang and Alice and I swept out of the room at a human pace.

Alice left me in the hallway to wait for Edward while she went to meet jasper. After a few minutes I was curious where Edward was, he was always quick. As I was looking for his gorgeous face in the crowd someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with the only person I didn't want to deal with right now, Jeff.

"What do you want Jeff?" I asked angrily

"I just wanted to see if you changed your mind about me?" He replied

I scoffed "Are you serious? You really need to give up and leave me alone."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me now." I said calmly

"Or else what will you do to me." He said as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"I'll do this." I replied and my fist made contact with his nose and a loud cracking sound filled the hall before he let go of my arm and fell to the ground, holding his nose and sobbing.

"You broke my nose" He whimpered out.

"I told you to let go and you didn't." I said as Edward rounded the corner furious.

I held him back as I continued talking.

"Oh, and if you go down to Denali Hospital and ask for Dr. Cullen he will fix that up for free, but make sure you tell him that his 'daughter' Bella did that to you."

I walked away and Edward and I headed to my car. I wasn't going to say anything but curiosity got the better of me.

"Edward?" I said lightly

"Yes love" he murmured

"What took you so long after art class" I asked timidly

"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to ask" he sighed "I was headed over to meet you when Alice ran over to me and said that you needed my help at the other end of the school. I headed over at a fast human face only to find out that Alice was trying to stall me from meeting you so that her vision could come true. By the time I realized what happened I was too late." He said like he was disappointed in himself.

I couldn't help it I busted out in laughter. Edward looked at me like I grew a third head and I finally managed to gasp out.

"Alice must have really wanted Carlisle to be mad at me, but Edward you don't have to be so hard on yourself I can handle creepy teenagers."

We made it out to the car and headed home and walked into the door coming face to face with Carlisle.

--

**A.N. Ok before you scream at me for taking so long to update let me explain myself. First we have been moving so I haven't had any free time, and then when I did have free time our internet wasn't set up yet. After our internet was set up it was the week of my birthday (the 14****th**** if august) so I was really busy. But I WILL BE CONTINUEING EVEN THOUGH BREAKING DAWN IS OUT. Don't take me wrong I loved the book (Which I got at 12:00 am, started reading and 12:30 am and I finished just before 4:30 am the same day) but anyways there are many people who want me to still continue so I will. Please review and I will update quickly. (Sorry about the small cliffe)**


	18. Talking to Carlisle

**Previously on my Rendition if Breaking Dawn**

_**We made it out to the car and headed home and walked into the door coming face to face with Carlisle.**_

Uh oh, how mad was he going to be? I decided to listen really quickly to his thoughts.

_**I can't believe it was Bella who did this; I could almost expect this from Edward, Emmet or even Jasper. I need to act mad, although the situation is pretty funny. The look on that kids face when he had to tell me that my daughter did this was hilarious. Even funnier was when I asked why and he mumbled something about kissing and touching her under his breath thinking that I couldn't hear. Crap I forgot, Edward, don't tell Bella that I am not really mad, I want her to think that I am so she will not do something like this again.**_

I snickered when I realized he didn't think I was listening in on his thoughts but then put my attention on Carlisle who was now leading us up to his office to talk.

As soon as we sat down Carlisle cleared his throat and began his little lecture.

"Bella" He said sternly "Hitting humans is not appropriate in any situation. You could have seriously hurt that boy."

I tried to cut in with my story but he held up his hand to silence me.

"I will give you a chance to explain in a minute, but for now you need to understand that you are considered dangerous to any human and you could kill them with one little touch, now Bella will you please explain exactly what happened."

"Ok" I began. " it all started earlier when he approached me after my first class and started talking bad about Edward then he kissed me, Edward pulled him off and was about to attack him when Emmet and jasper got a hold of him to stop him. Anyways I started telling him off and right before I walked away I slapped him"

Carlisle gave me a stern look but aloud me to continue. "Well we went to our next class and then lunch, after lunch Edward and I had world history and Jeff happened to be in our class. He ignored Edward but winked at me as he passed by which did not help Edwards, or my temper. He didn't actually say anything for the rest of the class. So my next class was Art with Alice. After that class Alice headed off to meet jasper and said that Edward was on his way to meet me so I just stood outside the door. After I was waiting for a few minutes I started wondering what was taking Edward so long, as I was looking through the crowd of kids Jeff approached me again. I asked him what he wanted and he asked me if I changed my mind and wanted him instead of Edward. I scoffed and told him to stay away and turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm. I told him to let go of me and he just tightened his grip and laughed saying what could I possibly do to him. I lost control and punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground holding his nose and I told him to go to you. Then Edward showed up, that's basically it." I finished quickly.

He looked thoughtful for a minute before he responded "I see your point Bella but you still have to control your temper. I expect you to apologize and…"

I cut him off quickly "But Alice knew what was going to happen and she was the one that made Edward late. She told him that I was on the other end of school so that is why he took so long. Alice could have stopped it but she just wanted to see your reaction." I said frantically.

He looked surprised before he replied "Well I was going to make you apologize to him and sit with him at lunch one day but seeing as Alice was in on it also I want you to invite this boy over for dinner as an apology."

I looked at him trying to detect if he was lying but he looked absolutely serious.

"w..What, are you serious Carlisle? You want us to invite a human to dinner with a family of vampires?" I stuttered out.

"No" he said "I changed my mind I want you to invite his entire family, his mom and dad and any siblings he may have. Invite them to come tomorrow night. Oh and tell the others and make sure you let them know they have to be there and that we will all have to eat human food so they don't get suspicious." He said sternly

"Yes Carlisle" I mumbled

Edward and I left the room and went to confront Alice.

We found her in the living room with the others, I planned on talking to her calmly but as soon as I saw her smug smile, she must not have seen what happened yet. Anyways I exploded.

"ALICE!" I screamed "Do you have any idea what you did? Because of that little stunt you pulled we have to invite that dork and his family over for dinner tomorrow." I calmed myself down and focused on Alice she was still smiling so she hasn't realized that she has to be at the dinner also along with the rest of the family.

I started talking again but this time in a mocking tone "But obviously you thought it wouldn't affect you, but guess what it does. The entire family has to be there for this little dinner, not to mention we have to eat human food so they don't get suspicious of us."

As I finished she finally realized what she did, at the same time all of the others were telling her off.

"Alice!!" Emmet yelled "When you told us about your plan you didn't tell us that we would have to be part of the punishment"

It made my anger flare again to hear that all the others knew what was going on also but I calmed myself quickly when I remembered that they were being punished also. I kept listening to the others yelling at Alice, I actually found her getting in trouble for her scheme quite amusing.

"Alice! You specifically said that we would not get in troubled, now we have to go to this stupid dinner." Fumed Rosalie.

"But you guys I didn't see we were going to get in trouble, all Carlisle was planning on doing was making Edward and Bella sit with him at lunch one day, but I guess at the last minute Bella decided to tell him that I distracted Edward." Alice said quickly trying to defend herself.

"Alice, if you didn't know for sure you shouldn't have told us we wouldn't get in trouble" Jasper explained calmly.

"You guys all know that with my visions they are not always set in stone, they all depend on the decisions others make." She said sadly.

The others kept talking but Edward grabbed my hand and I connected with his mind.

_**Love, are you ok?**_

_I'm fine Edward just frustrated._

_**Me to love but at least it is only once for a couple of hours.**_

I nodded

_**Would you like to go up to our room love?**_

I nodded again and broke off our connection while pulling Edward up the stairs.

5: oo am the next morning

I was pulled out of bed again by Alice; I slipped on my sweats and a t-shirt and made my way to Alice's room for Bella Barbie time. I took a shower and came out to find a pile of clothes sitting on the counter, I slipped them on and Alice barged in to start on my hair. When I was done I was wearing black jeans, a basic dark blue v neck top and some black sparkly flats. My hair was just in a high ponytail, so I grabbed my bag and met my angel at the bottom of the stairs.

He looked gorgeous as usual and we actually matched, he was wearing black faded jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. He pulled me into his arms and our lips met in a passionate kiss. As he pulled away he whispered in my ear.

"So I take it Alice dressed you also"

I nodded and he chuckled as he started pulling me out to the car. We made it to school quickly and I spotted Jeff with a Band-Aid on his bruised nose talking to a group of buys across the parking lot.

I decided to get asking him over with so I made my way to him with Edward at my side. He saw me approaching and walked towards me.

"Hey Bella, you look great." He said in what was suppose to be a seductive voice.

"Hi Jeff, I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you yesterday and invite you and your family to come to our house for dinner tonight." I said quickly

He looked excited as he responded "Sure what time?"

"7:00 is that ok?" I asked

"Yup we will be there, will you write down your address for me?"

I wrote it down quickly and walked away sighing in relief. At least that part was done. Now just for the rest of the night.

**--**

**A.N: So here's the next chapter for you, any questions or comments feel free to message me. Please review and I can guarantee if I get enough that I will have a chapter out by Wednesday this week.**


	19. The Dinner

The rest of school went by quickly, except for one little incident. I growled as I remembered.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten out of choir, and I made my way to our lockers where I was suppose to meet Edward. When I was about there I saw a site that will haunt me forever; I saw my angel pushed up against our lockers with some snobby girl attacking him. I ran over there and pulled the little witch off of my husband and turned her around to face me. I was furious; I had to control my temper before I flipped out. I looked at my angel to calm myself only to see that he was as mad as me. I managed to calm myself down a little bit and I turned my attention back to the snobby girl in front of me._

_She was average height, with bleach blonde hair. Her face was caked in makeup and her clothes looked like they were meant for a 5 year old rather than a girl her age. All in all she reminded me a lot of Jessica, and Lauren._

"_Excuse me." I said calmly "who are you?"_

"_I'm Karen and who do you think you are Edward asked me to kiss him. You totally interrupted our moment witch." She said haughtily while examining her nails, she hadn't looked up at me so I was sure she didn't know who I was._

"_I am Bella, and I know for a fact that Edward did not ask for a slut like you to touch him. Oh and I forgot to mention, my last names Cullen, I am Edward's wife, so I suggest you leave him alone or you will have me to deal with" I said threatening her._

_She finally glanced up at me and gasped, I was curious to see what she was thinking so I connected to her mind._

_**She is Edward's wife? I am so much prettier than her, but I guess if he doesn't want me there are 2 other new boys that are as gorgeous as him.**_

_I broke off the connection trying my hardest not to laugh, just the thought of Emmet or Jasper leaving Alice and Rose for this girl was hilarious. I was broken out of my thought s by her annoying whiny voice._

"_Fine, I will leave him alone, for now. There are some other boys that sparked my interest anyways."_

_I couldn't help myself I had to respond "If you're talking about the other new boys, they are my brothers and they have girlfriends."_

_She smiled and was about to say something when Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper walked up. She immediately started trying to flirt with Emmet. Rose stepped in immediately._

"_Excuse me that's my boyfriend your flirting with, back off or I will make you." Rose said seriously._

_She looked scared but that didn't stop her from trying to flirt with Jasper, Alice immediately stepped in talking in a sweet but still scary voice._

"_If you know what's good for you I would step away from my man"_

_Karen looked disappointed but she had to open her mouth one last time. "Well, I guess I will go for now but I can guarantee I will see you guys again, probably even tonight"_

_She finally walked away and we all felt jaspers relief spread._

_End flashback_

I was pulled out of my memories by our car stopping; we had just gotten home from school. Edward got out and walked around the car to open my door. We walked inside solemnly, dreading what was going to happen tonight. As soon as we stepped inside Esme greeted us.

"Hello kids, your father will be home by 6 or so, until then I will be preparing dinner, and I expect you 6 to go on a quick hunt and then get ready for dinner tonight, ok."

We all nodded and Edward and I rushed up to our room to change into some shabbier clothes for hunting and we headed out.

We ran for about two minutes before I caught a sweet musky scent, I followed the smell into a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a herd of moose, I immediately pounced on the nearest animal, sinking my teeth into its neck. Before long the flow of blood stopped letting me know the animal was drained, I quickly disposed of the target and sniffed the air to catch one more scent before I found my angel and headed home. I quickly caught the scent of one of my favorites; mountain lion, I followed the smell and drained the animal.

After I disposed of the carcass I looked around to see where my angel was. He was drinking out of a mountain lion not to far away, he looked so freaking sexy when he hunted. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and Edward walked up to me pulling me in for a sensual kiss.

"Are you ready to head home angel?" he said softly

I nodded and we quickly made our way home. As we ran in the door, Alice ran up and grabbed me away from Edward. Before I knew what was happening I was in Alice's room and pushed into her closet with a bundle of clothes to get dressed.

The outfit she handed me actually wasn't that bad. It was a knee length flowing white skirt and a light blue spaghetti strap top with a light white jacket to go over it. The shoes were just white sandals.

As soon as I finished getting dressed, Alice bounced into the room and let my hair down. I ran out of the room before Alice could do anything else to me.

I made my way into our room to see if Edward was finished getting ready. He was and like usual he looked amazing. He had on black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt that matched my tank. I ran up and he pulled me into his open arms.

"Bella, sweetheart I'm sorry to say that Jeff and his family are pulling up now." He said sadly

"Who exactly is in his family besides him and his parents?" I questioned

"Oh just him his mom Arial, his dad Aaron and…his twin sister." He mumbled

"Who's his twin sister? Do we know her? Does she go to our school?" I asked

"Umm...Ya she does go to our school" he mumbled "her name is…"

He hesitated for a minute so I connected to his mind.

_I can't believe our luck. I can't believe that I didn't pick it up earlier that Jeff's sister was Karen_

I gasped as I broke the connection. "Karen!" I yelled "you mean that slut that kissed you today"

Suddenly I remembered earlier in the day what she had said before she walked away.

_Flashback_

_Karen looked disappointed but she had to open her mouth one last time. "Well, I guess I will go for now but I can guarantee I will see you guys again, probably even tonight"_

_End flashback_

At the time I didn't know what she meant and I just blew her little remark off thinking she didn't know where we lived. Well obviously now she does and we actually invited her to come over. I was not angry I was utterly pissed. I had to stay with Edward the entire time.

Edward was looking at me guiltily as he led us downstairs. We all waited by the door waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it finally rang Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to welcome them.

"Hello, you must be Jeff's parent's I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, please come in." Carlisle told them in a kind voice.

They stepped in and Jeff's father started speaking. "Hello Carlisle. I am Aaron Wolf; this is my wife Arial, my 17 year old son Jeff, and his twin sister Karen. Now who is who out of your children?"

"Well this is Edward Cullen, and his wife Bella." He said as he pointed to Edward and I. "this is Alice Cullen and her boyfriend and our adopted child Jasper Hale" He stated as he motioned towards Alice and Jasper. "And last but not least this is Emmet Cullen and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, who is Jaspers twin sister. We also adopted her." He motioned towards Emmet and Rose before he finished talking.

As soon as Carlisle was silent Aaron approached me. "So this is the infamous Bella that gave our defenseless Jeff a broken nose for no reason." He said in an angry voice.

I couldn't help myself I had to say something. "Umm obviously you darling Jeff didn't tell you the right story. You see we made it aware at the beginning that Edward and I were married but Jeff still approached me and said he could be more of a man then Edward, I managed to calm down Edward and we left. But later that day when Edward wasn't with me he approached me again asking if I changed my 

mind, I told him no and tried to walk away and he grabbed my arm. I told him to let go, and he just laughed while tightening his grip so I turned around and punched him."

His father looked surprised but managed to reply. "Well even if that was what happened you also harassed Karen."

"Ok again no. she pushed herself on my husband and kissed him and I pulled her off of him. Then she approached Jasper and Emmet and started flirting even though I told her they were taken so we just told her to stay away." I responded quickly

Aaron looked towards Jeff and Karen before telling them in a low voice. "We will talk about this when we get home. You did not tell us the right story."

Carlisle cleared his throat and invited everyone to come sit down in the dining room. Esme had already set out dinner. She had made a whole range of Italian items, Spaghetti, Lasagna, Fettuccini, Garlic Bread, and more.

We all took our seats and passed around the food. Dinner was actually rather awkward. No one seemed to know what to say the only time the silence was broken when was I asked if I could use the bathroom. (In reality I couldn't but I needed to get away from the situation.) I headed up to the bathroom in my room and just sat on the counter. Taking a much needed break from the tension.

**E.P.O.V.**

**An. I know I hardly ever do his point of view but in order for you to get the idea of what I wanted to do it was necessary.**

Everyone was silent at dinner although I wish that there thoughts could be to. Especially the two children

_**Man Bella looks totally hot. Maybe I still have a chance with her.**_ Jeff

_Wow even there dad is amazingly gorgeous, maybe I have a chance with him Esme is not that pretty._ Karen

I tuned out and tried to clear my mind while Bella excused herself to use the bathroom. We all knew that she couldn't go so she was probably trying to get away for a minute. I didn't really think about anything when Jeff said he needed to use the bathroom and left the room.

All of the sudden it hit me what exactly had happened, Bella left the room, then Jeff left the room I immediately tuned into Jeff's thoughts.

_**Man she is so freaking hot. Wow this bedroom is amazing. Ok Jeff be cool, be slick. Holy cow I didn't mean to scare her crap.**_

I immediately jumped up and ran up to our room pulling open the closed door. Jeff was pressed up against Bella with his hand on her mouth. Bella looked frantic probably not wanting to hurt Jeff. I ran up 

towards him, grabbed his shirt and threw him away from Bella. As soon as he stood up a bunched up my fist and punched him in the face. I was about to punch him again when I was tackled to the ground by Emmet I assumed.

**B.P.O.V.**

As I was sitting on the counter I heard my bedroom door open briefly and then close again, I assumed it was Edward so I jumped off the counter and walked into the bedroom coming face to face with Jeff.

He surprised me. I was about to scream when a sweaty hand covered my mouth and I was pushed up against the wall by Jeff. I didn't know what to do, I could easily get him off of me but I might hurt him. As I was about to push him off of me Edward bursted into the room. With a look of fury on his face. He ran towards us and pulled I'm off of me throwing him to the ground.

As soon as Jeff stood up Edward stepped forward and punched him in the face. I cringed; he would have a nice shiner in the morning. Edward was about to hit him again when the rest of the family and Jeff's family burst in the room and Emmet tackled Edward to the ground.

Carlisle looked around at the situation and finally his eyes fell on Edward. "Edward what happened? Why were you attacking Jeff?" Carlisle questioned.

Edward was finally let out of Emmet's grasp and he started to explain.

"I was wondering what was taking Bella so long so I ran up here to check on her and Jeff was in here and had Bella pushed up against the wall with his hand over his mouth. I ran in here pulled him off of her and hit him in the face. Also Carlisle you might need to check I might have broken a bone."

Finally Aaron choose to speak "well I think that we should be leaving. I am really sorry for my son's actions."

He was about to leave the room when Carlisle stopped him. "I better check on Jeff's face really quick if you don't mind." Aaron just nodded and Carlisle walked towards Jeff. When he finished looking at him he turned towards us.

"It looks like he broke another part of his nose just above where Bella broke it before." Carlisle stated

"We will just take him to the hospital, after we leave." Aaron said.

Carlisle nodded and we walked the family to the door. Once they were leaving the driveway Carlisle turned to us.

"Now you can tell me what really happened." He said sternly

**--**

**A.N. Sorry for the small cliffe, and sorry it's taken me so long to update. It has been a way hectic week for me with school and work and I had testing for Kempo. So anyways please review and I will try to update soon!!**


	20. Jacob's wedding

Edward and I stayed silent until Carlisle spoke again.

"Edward, Bella!! I asked what happened."

So I started to explain

"Seriously Carlisle it isn't our fault!! I just went upstairs to get away for a minute and he followed me. When my bedroom door opened I thought it was Edward so I came out of the bathroom to meet him. But when I got out of the bathroom I came face to face with Jeff. He surprised me so I was going to yell but he put his hand over my mouth and pushed me up against the wall. And because I wasn't expecting it I actually let him do it. So anyways he was going to whisper something in my ear when Edward burst in the room. Edward pulled him off of me and he fell to the ground. As soon as Jeff got back up on his feet Edward punched him in the face and was about to punch him again when you guys showed up."

I took in a deep breath after I said what happened. Carlisle thought for a second before responding.

"Alright I understand you guys reaction to what happened but Edward did you consider that you could have easily killed that boy with one touch?" he questioned

Edward nodded and said "surprisingly I did think about that, I was fortunate enough to have just enough control to punch like a human"

"Ok, well I would still rather to fix our problems without violence from now on but as I can see that it is not possible with this family I suggest you stay away from them." Carlisle said before he walked out of the room.

We all went our separate ways for alone time. Edward and I headed up to our room and sat down on the bed snuggling.

"Edward, love?" I said breaking the silence "Are you mad at me for what happened?" I asked

He sat up and looked at me with an astonished look on his face before he responded.

"You can not be serious my angel!" he stated, when he looked at me thoroughly and saw I was serious he continued "How could I blame you for what that disgusting child did? I love you and I know you had no idea what he planned." He said forcefully

"So your really not mad at me?" I asked one last time

He answered my question by rolling himself on top of me and meeting my lips with a passionate yet loving kiss. I couldn't really think straight after that, I fell all too willingly into pure bliss.

5:00 the next morning

I was pulled out of bed as usual right at 5 by a little pixie. I barley managed to keep my sheet wrapped around me as she pulled me out of my husbands arms. I was pulled unwillingly into her room and pushed into the bathroom, where a bundle of clothes was already sitting on the bathroom sink. I locked 

the door and dropped my sheet before getting into the shower, where I took longer than usual and was actually physically pulled out by Alice. She handed me a towel and commanded me to get dressed. I followed her instructions and pulled on the clothes she layed out for me. It wasn't that bad today, it was a pair of fairly short jean shorts and tight fitting black and red shirt that said 'Bite me' on it. when I saw the shirt I couldn't help but laugh, as I was still doubled over in laugher Alice came in and started working on my hair. She just put it up in a high ponytail today and handed me a pair of slip on tennis shoes that were black white and red.

I quickly ran out if the room and downstairs. My angel was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs ready to catch me in his arms. As usual he looked amazing he was wearing black cargo shorts, a red polo and a pair of brand name tennis shoes.

We snuggled on the couch until school, school went by quickly and Jeff and his sister avoided us. Our days went much like this until the second week in December. It was the day before Jacobs wedding and Alice was setting out the clothes she wanted us to wear the next day. We were at a hotel in Seattle that we arrived at yesterday.

To be truthful I was nervous, would Jake still see me the same since I had been changed, I know that Jacob knew we were coming because Edward made sure he RSVP' d. but I still couldn't help but think Jacob would not want me there, although Edward tells me over and over that he does it still weighs heavily on my chest.

Before I even knew it, it was the morning of Jakes wedding, December 12th. Alice decided we needed to start getting ready by 10:00 because we had to leave by 4:30, in order to make it there in time. I had just gotten out of the shower and I was putting on the dress Alice got me for the wedding, it was a royal blue knee length dress, it was gorgeous the only thing I didn't like was how it had such a high slit in the leg. The front was cut a little low but it didn't matter that much because I was going to wear a light jacket over it.

Edward was in a black suit with a royal blue button up on, so we matched a little. Alice put up my hair in an intricate up do and we were finally ready to leave. We made it to La Push in plenty of time, the Cullen's were still nervous about crossing the boundary line but I assured them that if Jacob had invited us we would get in trouble.

We got to Jacob's house and followed the crowds into the backyard; we sat down in the back row and tried to ignore all of the stares we were getting before the ceremony started. I said hello to all of my friends and family, but I couldn't help but notice how Charlie was sitting next to Sue Clearwater. Not only was he sitting next to her but he was actually holding her hand, he was also looking at her with love. There was something going on there, I will find out.

Luckily Edward set it up so that tomorrow he and I can visit Charlie while the others head home. If Charlie was in a relationship with Sue then soon he would have to know about Seth, and Leah also meaning he would know the legends about us. I might be able to stay in his life longer than I thought.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Jacob making his way out and standing by the preacher, he looked handsome in his tux, Sam was standing by as his best man and all of the Quiletes (that were men) were his groomsmen. It looked like some women I didn't recognize was Alexis's maid of honor and Leah, Emily and another couple women I didn't recognize were her brides mates.

Suddenly the wedding march started playing and Alexis and probably her father started walking down the aisle, she looked amazing her dress was modern and her hair was beautifully done.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly and finally the preacher said

"And you may kiss the bride"

After they broke apart they headed inside while the rest of us headed next door and sat down waiting for them to come over.

I was so happy that Jake was happy, he looked like he was glowing, and he actually smiled at me. He looked like the real Jacob, the one I knew before I found out about vampires and werewolves. I understood, he felt whole. Just like I had when I married Edward, this only added to my joy. The hardest thing for me was knowing that Jacob may not me happy. Sure he looked happy at my reception but that could have been a show. But I knew now just by seeing his face that he was truly happy and that maid me ecstatic.

After about a half hour or so, Jacob and Alexis showed up in much more comfortable clothes. They greeted everyone and finally he made his was towards me.

His smile grew as he approached me and he pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Jake" I said warmly "I may not have to breathe but it still feels good."

He let me go and took a good look at me.

"Jake" I said nervously "I'm so happy for you. You deserve the best, and it looks like you have exactly what you want."

I didn't know it was possible but his smile grew. "I truly am Bell's Alexis is all I want" he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"What about you? You look good, and happy to tap it all off. Are you?" he questioned

"I am Jake I swear, I have never been happier." I answered

He nodded and smiled again before saying.

"Well I have to say you don't stink nearly as much as your hubby does." He teased

That's when I realized what was missing; I didn't smell the horrible stench the Cullen's were always whining about.'

"You know what" I replied "you don't smell to bad yourself either pup. Oh and you would be happy to know that human blood doesn't appeal to me in the slightest, in fact it stinks."

He looked relieved as he turned his attention the Edward.

"So bloodsucker, you haven't hurt her have you."

"I don't think so mutt." Edward replied "but you never no"

Jake looked at me and I shook my head, before speaking to Alexis.

"It's nice to meet you again Alexis." I said warmly

"It's good to see you again to but this time I can call you leach or bloodsucker, instead of just your husband." She replied

We both giggled and said goodbye to each other. Saying that we were leaving before they served the cake because we did not want to eat it. Jacob just chuckled and wished us goodbye.

We headed back to the hotel and for once in a long time I was fully content. Jacob was happy, I was happy and tomorrow I am going to get to see why my dad is so happy.

**--**

**An. So here you go, the next chapter but I must say that I am disappointed. I HARDLY GOT ANY REVIEWS. If you want the next chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	21. Charlie

Charlie

Well its now or never, I thought to myself. I have to figure out what is going on with Charlie. Its not that I am not happy that he's happy but why is he so happy. I asked Edward if he noticed anything in Charlie's mind but he said he was just excited for Jacob.

It was around 5 am when I decided I should probably get ready, I warned Alice that I would be getting myself ready for the day and she was n to happy, to say the least, but eventually she agreed when I threatened not to go shopping again. I pulled myself out of Edwards's arms and headed into the bathroom.

After I showered and got dressed in a basic pair of designer jeans and a pink polo, I went to make sure that Edward was ready. Of course he was he was dressed in a pair of light colored jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

We quickly cleaned our stuff up and checked out of the hotel, before headed over to Charlie's house. We pulled into the driveway and made our way to the front door.

We knocked and much to our surprised a frazzled looking Sue, in a bathrobe answered the door.

"O-o-oh" she stuttered "I will get Charlie for you." She said before she stumbled away from the door.

"Charlie!" she called out.

We heard someone coming down the stairs, and Charlie walked into the room in his bathrobe.

"What is it honey?" he said before he spotted Edward and I because we just walked into the house.

"What the heck!!" he shouted "Bella, Edward what are you two doing here." He said uncomfortably.

"Well actually, we came to see you dad." I said still feeling shocked.

We sat there in silence until sue finally spoke up.

"Well I will let you guys talk. I will go make breakfast Charlie." She said before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Well Bella why don't you and Edward have a seat in the front room while I run upstairs and get dressed then we can talk." He said as he walked towards the stairs. I nodded and Edward and I walked into the front room, but before I sat down I decided that now would be a good time to talk to sue, without Charlie there.

I pulled Edward into the kitchen were sue was making pancakes for breakfast.

She looked up when we came in and said "I suppose you know by now that Charlie and I have a relationship, and I bet you're wondering if I have told him about my heritage, and what my children are. Well I haven't yet but I am going too soon, I was thinking maybe we could do it together."

I was still shocked but I agreed "Yes you assumed correctly, although if you are telling Charlie the secret you two must be pretty serious."

"We are" she agreed "Charlie proposed to me last night at Jacob's reception" she admitted

I was shocked, my dad proposed and didn't tell me, I kind of understood but it still kind of hurt.

"Well congratulations" I said still surprised. I was about to say something else when Charlie walked in.

"There you two are I thought maybe you left." He chuckled "let's go into the front room and talk"

We followed him into the front room and sat down. He started explaining

"well, after harry died sue and I started getting closer and closer, we started dating a little before your wedding we started dating and last night at Jacob's reception I proposed and she said yes."

I nodded and congratulated him. "Well dad, I am happy for you." I said softly "but Sue, Edward and I have something to tell you. Sue will you please come in here."

Charlie looked confused when sue walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"Honey, you have heard some of the old legends the people in la push believe." She said as Charlie nodded. "Well they are all true"

First he looked shocked, then angry before he practically yelled "This is crap! You guys are telling me that werewolves exist and they are protectors from the cold ones. How could you be telling me this Bella seeing as Jacob and his pals believe that the Cullen's are cold ones?"

"Dad calm down" I said in a serious voice. "It's the truth Jacob and all of the boys down in la push are werewolves and the Cullen's are cold ones or vampires." I said, after I took in a deep breath I added "And I was recently changed into one. I am a Vampire, and Sue's children are werewolves."

He was shocked to say the least, for at least 10 minutes Charlie just sat there completely silent. Eventually the silence got to me; I had to see what was going through his head. I quickly made a telepathic connection through Edward's power.

_This is crazy! Werewolves and Vampires are not real, they can't be. Although it makes a little sense, I mean the gigantic bears are probably the wolves, and the Cullen's were always so different it seemed like they didn't get any older, or even change at all….. NO!! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!! But why would Bella and Sue lie to me, they both love me as much as I love them. If Bella is a vampire that means that stupid husband of hers must have done it against her will. First I have to see proof, ya that's what I will do I will ask them to prove it to me .then I will talk to her sorry excuse of a husband._

I broke off the connection right before Charlie spoke again "I still don't completely believe this but I can tell you I am not happy." He said as he looked over at Edward "I need some sort of proof" he continued "I want Bella and Edward to prove what they are and the same with one of the werewolves. Then we can talk" he said seriously.

We nodded and I said " Well first of all you need to know that the Cullen's and I do not drink human blood only animal, but it is not safe for you to be there when we are hunting so we will have to show you by our strength."

He nodded and I reached over and grabbed Edward in one hand and Sue in the other, I quickly lifted them into the air then set them back down. I looked over at Charlie who was standing with his mouth agape. Edward quickly scooped up Sue and me and lifted us up and then set us down. Charlie still was looking shocked, I quickly pulled out my phone and called Sue's home number hoping to get Seth.

Sadly it was Leah who answered the phone.

"Hello" she said grumpily

"Hi, may I please speak to Seth." I asked kindly

"Fine one second" she said before I heard her walk away and get Seth.

"Hello" he answered out of breath.

"Seth, I need you to come down to Charlie's. We need you to turn into a wolf because we are telling Charlie about everything."

"Ok I will be there in a few" he said before hanging up.

I looked over at Charlie who was being calmed by Sue, he seemed like he was accepting things when Seth walked in the room.

Charlie looked up and I nodded to Seth who then transformed into a gigantic wolf. Charlie took one look before collapsing onto the couch.

He fainted; I couldn't believe he actually fainted. Seth had left the room to slip on some shorts well Sue was trying to revive Charlie.

Eventually she gave up when Edward convinced her that he would be fine and he would awake in a few minutes.

True to what Edward said Charlie awoke in 5 minutes with Edward, Seth, Sue and I sitting around him. We told Seth to leave as soon as Charlie woke up. As soon as he left the room Charlie spoke.

"Ok I believe you, but now that I know the truth I need to talk to Edward for a minute ALONE, please."

"Dad, I know what you are going to say and I want to set you straight before you yell at Edward for something he didn't want to do. I wanted to be changed into a vampire so I could be with Edward forever. Edward did not want to force me to live that life but to tell you the truth he didn't really have a choice. There is an extremely powerful group of vampires that have a law about regular human knowing of there existence, because I knew what Edward was they said I either had to be changed or be killed. Luckily this happened after I knew I wanted to be changed." I explained quickly

And I continued to tell him everything else that he needed or even wanted to know. Before I knew what happened it had already been 3 hours, Charlie must have been getting hungry, Edward ran out to grab some food while I finished up talking to Charlie.

By the time Edward came back Charlie knew everything there was to know and said that he needed the rest of the night to process everything. So Edward and I left promising to be back the next morning.

**--**

**A.N. Hey sorry for the long wait, I have had such a busy week. Anyways there is a very important poll on my profile, please check it out. Also REVIEW please it fuels me and I can guarantee a quick update.**


	22. Complications

Complications

As promised we arrived at Charlie's bright and early to see how he took the whole situation. We walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. This time a fully clothed Sue answered the door.

"Hello, Bella" she said warmly "Edward, how are you?" she questioned

"Good thank you for asking Sue. How is Charlie?" Edward questioned back

She didn't speak for a minute and I was starting to get worried, but right as I was about to say something a big grin spread across her face.

"Actually to tell you the truth, he is doing amazing. He took everything really well. He seems to be coping with everything although he still is mad at Edward for turning you. "She said to me.

I nodded and Sue invited us into the house, we settled down in the front room while we waited for Charlie to finish getting ready. When he came down and spotted us in the front room he approached us with a small smile on his face.

He sat down next to Sue facing us and took in a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Well, after everything I have found out it seems unbelievable but I must say that it kind of makes sense. Just because of the bear sightings and the Cullen's being so different. But I will tell you the truth about how I feel." He took in another deep breath before saying "I believe you."

I was utterly shocked but ecstatic at the same time. Not only was I going to live forever with the man I love but I also still get to keep in contact with my father. Things couldn't have worked out better if it was planned this way.

We talked to Charlie for about an hour before we got a phone call from a frantic Seth.

"Bella! We need you down in La Push. Jacob had to come home from his honeymoon early because we smell vamps in the area, and they aren't the Cullen's. As we followed the smell we noticed they were following our scents. It went right to the border of la push before turning around. We lost it after that but Sam has a hunch that the are coming back to confront us. Can you and the Cullen's please come down here and help if it turns into a fight?" He said frantically

I was shocked but I worked quickly telling Seth we would be there soon as Edward called the others and told them to get down here A.S.A.P, the took off on foot and Edward and I headed to La Push.

We got to the boundary line and Seth was there waiting, he led us over the line and to Billy souse. As we approached Jacob ran out to meet us.

"Bella" he sighed obviously relieved "you're here. Are the other Cullen's on there way?" he questioned

I nodded as he pulled me into a tight bear hug before talking to Edward.

"Thanks Cullen." He mumbled

Edward just nodded and Jacob led us into the house where all the other werewolves were seated in the in the kitchen around the table. They looked up as we walked in, most of them looked relieved to see us but Leah didn't she seemed furious that I was there.

Edward broke the awkward silence "So can one of you show Bella and I part of the trail you caught so we can see if either of us recognize the scent. Well actually mainly me seeing as Bella hasn't many others like us but anyway."

Jared stood up and offered to take us, and then lead us out of the house and into the woods outside. He quickly transformed and took off with Edward and I at his heels. Finally after a few minutes of running we came upon a clearing. Immediately I smelt the scent of 5 or so vampires. I didn't recognize it so it wasn't the Denali coven; I looked over to Edward to see if he recognized the scent.

He had a look of horror on his gorgeous face; he wasn't saying anything so I tapped into his mind.

_**No! This cant be happening we just got them off of our tails. The only reason they wouldn't attack straight away is so that they could go back to Voltura to get more backup. This could be a real problem.**_

I broke the connection I had with his mind and his thoughts finally made sense to me.

The Volturi were coming, HERE TO FORKS. Probably to slaughter some of my good friends.

I new technically they couldn't hurt me but would I be able to protect my whole family and all of the wolves? What if I couldn't?

Edward broke me out of my thoughts by scooping me up and running back towards la push. He obviously knew that I had read his thoughts and I knew what was going on. We got there quickly and we walked back in the house to tell the wolves what we had found.

As we approached the pack they all looked up at us anxiously, I knew they could tell it was bad news because of the looks on out faces.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked anxiously.

I looked at Edward silently telling him to go ahead and let them know, he nodded and began speaking.

"Well we easily caught the scents and I immediately recognized them. They are 5 members of the Volturi."

All of the wolves gasped realizing what this meant.

"So does this mean they know about us, and if they do why didn't they attack?" He asked shakily

"Well I am almost positive the know that you are not regular humans." Edward said "and the only reason they wouldn't attack right away is that they probably went back to Voltura to get more help. Then I assume they will attack." Edward finished

The others were too scared to talk, before anyone said anything else the Cullen's all burst into the house. We explained the situation and everyone was not happy. We were all contemplating the situation when Carlisle broke the silence.

"Excuse me Sam, how old was the scents you followed." He questioned

"Umm, it was probably about 4 days old." He answered

Before Carlisle could say anything back Emmet cut in.

"If the scents were 4 days old how come we didn't smell them when we came here for the dogs wedding?" he asked curiously

"Because the scent was on the opposite side of La Push." Sam answered

Everyone nodded and Carlisle spoke again.

"If the scent was that old the Volturi could be arriving any time with endless amounts of guards. We need to make a game plan." He said seriously

"Well I think that all of the Cullen's should be hiding with one of us to mask there scents, until we know what they want for sure. It could be that they don't want a war." Sam stated

Carlisle spoke up again. "I wouldn't put it behind Aro to have some sort of ulterior motive so I think Sam has a good idea, the only reason we should intervene is if the wolves are in serious danger." He concluded

We worked out the rest of the plans and it was decided that all of the Cullen's would wait within hearing range with Seth, while the others approached the Volturi in wolf form, all but one that is in order to speak for the pack. Jacob was the one that would be in human form, so naturally I was worried.

We all separated into two groups, the ones hiding and the ones approaching the Volturi. Seth and all of the family headed out into the woods to wait.

Before long we got a signal that the Volturi was approaching. We all became silent and watched through the trees for them.

I immediately recognized Aro as he glided up to Sam and studied the odd sight before him. Walking behind him were Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Caius, Marcus, Heidi, Joslyn and a large group of vampires I didn't recognize He didn't seem that surprised as he spoke to Jacob.

"Interesting" he crooned in his sickly sweet voice. "I have heard legends but I never believed them to be true. Are you truly werewolves?" he asked Jacob

Jacob nodded and spoke for the first time to the ancient vampire.

"Yes, we are and we don't want a fight." He said calmly.

"Oh I don't plan on fighting unless you refuse to agree with me." He said softly before looking over at the large wolves.

"Anyways." He said giddily "I have a proposition for you. We will not harm any of you…. DOGS…. If you accompany us back to Voltura and let us perform tests, then you could be very useful as guards." He said happily.

Jacob looked disgusted "we will not be your test subjects or your personal body guards, and we will not accompany you back to Voltura, we are happy here and we plan to stay that way." Jacob said sternly

Aro looked like a child who had gotten his candy taken away. He quickly got over the sadness and got angry.

"I will give you 2 choices." He said " First you and your mutts here and there families if they wish, can accompany us back to Voltura by your own will or second we can kill some if not all of you and force anyone that is left to come with \us. We will give you until tomorrow morning at dawn to decide, and then we will be back. Choose wisely." He said before leading the others away.

As soon as we were sure they were gone we met up with the others. We all looked at each other knowing that we were all about to go into war. And the survival of my friends and family all depends on me and my powers.

**--**

**A.N. Sorry for the cliffe but it had to be done. It's too late for me to keep typing and I wanted to get chapter out today. So anyways the more reviews I get the faster I update. Also again I want to ask you to please check out the poll on my profile it has to do with another story I am considering writing. Anyways thanks again.**

**Your favorite author (wink wink),**

**Kelea (iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	23. The Fight?

_**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn**_

_Aro looked like a child who had gotten his candy taken away. He quickly got over the sadness and got angry._

"_I will give you 2 choices." He said " First you and your mutts here and there families if they wish, can accompany us back to Voltura by your own will or second we can kill some if not all of you and force anyone that is left to come with us. We will give you until tomorrow morning at dawn to decide, and then we will be back. Choose wisely." He said before leading the others away._

_As soon as we were sure they were gone we met up with the others. We all looked at each other knowing that we were all about to go into war. And the survival of my friends and family all depends on me and my powers._

Dawn was approaching quickly, and the closer to dawn it became the more tense everyone got. Currently Edward and I were sitting on Jacobs couch, just holding each other. Time flew by quickly and too soon it was time for us to take our hiding place until Jacob called for us.

All of the Cullen's and Seth took our hiding spot in the forest, while Jacob and the pack waited for Aro to approach. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Aro approached Jacob.

"So dog." Aro began "Have you made your decision?" he questioned

Jacob stood up straight before replying "Yes, we have and we have to decline your request."

Aro was furious "Then you have just sealed your own death." He said coldly before glancing over at Jane and nodding his head slightly. This was my queue to put up my shield. I threw up the shield making sure that all of the wolfs were included, and I turned my attention back to Aro, who was currently looking confused next to a furious Jane.

"What did you MUTTS do to my power." Jane hissed furiously.

"Now!" Jacob called out signaling for the rest of us to take our positions next to the pack.

As we walked out of the forest and into view, I saw the realization come over Aro as he realized why Jane couldn't affect them.

"Ah, the Cullen's are gracing us with their presence." He crooned "So I take it Bella is shielding the pups from Jane." He stated

I nodded and replied "Yes, and if you know what's good for you I suggest you turn around and never come near any of us again. The wolfs are friends and we will not allow you to harm them." I said sternly

"You dare to interfere with MY business." He asked obviously shocked.

"Yes, I am interfering. I am giving YOU 2 options, either you turn around and go back to Volturra and swear to never harm the wolves or us, or you can stay here and try to attack only to be killed immediately." I said back to him.

He was absolutely livid, but he seemed like he was considering his options and chances.

"We have choosen." he stated "we will...

**--**

**I am so sorry its so short but I need your guy's opinion on what happens next, do you want me to have the volturi leave or get rid of them for good? I put up a poll on my profile about it. Please vote and I will probably be able to have the next chapter up within 24 hours. also while your on my profile please vote on my other poll about a new story. Anyways REVIEW, please please please.**


	24. Decisions have been made

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!! Therefore none of these wonderful characters belong to me; all I own is 2 copies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.**

**A.N. So I didn't get many people's vote on my poll, but the votes I did get were split so I ultimately decided what was going to happen. Sorry to those who don't agree with my decision. **

**One more thing, I am considering starting another story I need to know what you think. I want to do a version of Twilight where Edward couldn't stop himself from biting Bella that first day.**

**If you think I should either vote on the poll I put up, leave your answer in a review or message me, also if you have another idea for a story let me know and I might consider it.**

**One last final thing before I continue with the story, I am doing a small challenge just for fun. I want some of my readers to give me a sentence, or an odd quote that you want included into the chapter. I will chose up to five quotes so send them to me. The best quote will get the chapter dedicated to them. Anyways onward we go…………..**

**--**

**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn…..**

"_You dare to interfere with MY business?" Aro asked obviously shocked._

"_Yes, I am interfering. I am giving YOU 2 options, either you turn around and go back to Volturra and swear to never harm the wolves or us, or you can stay here and try to attack only to be killed immediately." I said back to him._

_Aro was absolutely livid, but he seemed like he was considering his options and chances._

_"We have chosen." Aro stated "we will..._

**--**

**Decisions have been made**

"Wipe out all of you, and your pathetic mutts" He hissed.

"Then your death has been declared." I stated.

"You can keep thinking that Isabella, but there is no vampire in this entire world that has the power to incapacitate the entire Volturi guard. And even if you could it would take to much energy, you would not live." He said happily.

Edward growled and leaped at Aro. The war began.

It all depended on me, if I didn't have the power to keep the guard in pain long enough for us to get rid of them then our family might not 'live' to see another day.

I knew it was my time to act when I heard one of the wolves cry out in pain.

I threw up the barrier around all of the people I cared about, a connected to Jane's power, spreading it among all those not protected by the shield from my mind. It took all of my concentration to keep my hold on the shield and Jane's power.

I barely noticed that all around me the wolves and my family were getting to work on the guards, Aro, Cauis, Marcus, and Alec were already burning in the middle of the clearing. As much as I wanted to get rid of Jane I knew we had to wait until the others were done, because the minute Jane was gone, so was her power.

We continued working until there were only about 10 vampires left. Emmet was wanted to get rid of them but Edward stopped him.

"Wait." He said calmly "These vampires should be spared." He finished

Sam spoke up quickly, "Are you crazy leech!" he fumed "we need to get rid of them while we can, they tried to kill us." He said furiously.

Edward let him finish before explaining his earlier statement. "The only reason I say this is first, Joslyn doesn't even drink from humans, in fact the only reason she's here is the fact that Aro threatened to kill any family she still had left. Secondly, the others are in some sort of the same situation. Before the fighting even began they were thinking how they thought this was wrong in the first place." He stated firmly.

"They mean us no harm." He finished.

By now I had released the 10 left and the wolves were containing them, while Emmet finished off Jane.

I looked at the remaining vampires and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"T-t-tasha" I stuttered as a black haired vampire looked up at me.

"Do I know you" she asked softly.

I couldn't help myself, I scoffed "No, I wouldn't expect you to remember little old Bella swan. You only made my high school existance in Phoenix absolute horror." I said rather harshly.

I noticed my family was staring but I couldn't bring myself to stop as I waited for her response.

"Bella." She said shocked "Bella Swan, it's really you."

I nodded.

"I can't believe after all these years I a finally going to get the chance to apologize for everything I've done to you. I thought I would never see you again." She said

I was utterly shocked, and I could honestly say that was not the response I was expecting. I looked over to Edward and connected with his mind, sending a telepathic message.

_Edward love? What do you think I should do? I mean she made my high school experience horrible before I moved to Forks, how am I suppose to know if she is being honest._

_**Well love, I can't tell you exactly what to do but I can say what I would do, I would look in her thoughts and see what she is thinking, then from there you can base your decision. **_

I agreed and connected to Tasha's mind

_I can't believe it! After she left phoenix I began to realize what I really did to her. I thought I would never get the chance to tell her I was sorry._

I broke of the connection quickly. It really seemed like she wanted to apologize, who was I to stop her from apologizing.

Tasha had kept quiet during the time I was contemplating what she said, finally I broke the silence.

"Tasha I want to talk to you but right know is not the best time, after we get everything settled and cleaned up I will sit down and we can talk." I told her.

She nodded and I turned back to my family who was looking at e curiously.

"Come on guys, stop gawking. I will talk to you guys about everything later. Ok?" I said

They nodded and I turned to the group of vampires that we had spared.

"Now as for you guys, I think that we can let you go, and I know we can't control your diet, but if we get wind of murders caused by any of you will not hesitate to take you out." I said firmly before turning to my family.

"Do you guys agree?" I asked them.

They all agreed and we sent them on there was, all except Tasha, and Joslyn who stayed around for a while.

The wolves headed home after escorting us off of La Push, and we all headed to our old house to relax.

Coming back here brought back many memories, but most were good. We sat down in the front room and I knew the really discussion was about to happen.

Carlisle cleared his throat before beginning. "Well now that we have the Volturi situation all figured out, we have one other large issue to deal with."

I was instantly curious, what else did we have to deal with. We had just taken out most of the Volturi what else could there be.

As if answering my question Carlisle continued speaking, "Now that the Volturi are gone we still have the issue of there being no rules for the other vampires of the world. Now because we decided to get rid of the Volturi, it is basically on us to take over. Now obviously we don't have to move to Volttura or anything like that but we do need to spread the word about, that we have gotten rid of the Volturi and now ntha Cullen family will take care of any problems. We also need to be aware of the things gouing on in the world so we can know if and when we need to step in."

I was slightly shocked but I had to admit, it made since, although the Volturi were evil they still had a good idea with the laws they made. I knew it would be difficult to take the responsibility but it was worth it.

The family seemed to agree as we all divided off into our own little groups, Jasper and Alice headed out to hunt with Carlisle and Esme, while Rose and Emmet decided to grab a hotel for the night. This left Tasha, Joslyn, Edward and I in an awkward silence.

Joslyn decided to break the uncomfortable silence eventually. "I think I am going to hunt with the others" she said quickly before running into the woods.

Tasha was the second to speak "so can I talk to you now Bella, Edward can come to I just want to talk."

I nodded and said "Ya, we can talk up in Edwards's old room, follow me." I said before running up the stairs.

**--**

**A.N. So here you go the next chapter. If you didn't read my authors note at the top, PLEASE DO. It mentions a bunch of things I need to let you guys know. Anyways please review. And I will get out a new chapter as soon as possible.**


	25. The truth about Tasha

**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn:**

_The family seemed to agree as we all divided off into our own little groups, Jasper and Alice headed out to hunt with Carlisle and Esme, while Rose and Emmet decided to grab a hotel for the night. This left Tasha, Joslyn, Edward and I in an awkward silence._

_Joslyn decided to break the uncomfortable silence eventually. "I think I am going to hunt with the others" she said quickly before running into the woods._

_Tasha was the second to speak "so can I talk to you now Bella, Edward can come to, I just want to talk."_

_I nodded and said "Ya, we can talk up in Edward's old room, follow me." I said before running up the stairs._

--

**The Truth About Tasha**

To tell you the truth, I was terrified. I was an almost indestructible vampire and I was terrified to let an old bully talk to me. Something must be wrong with me, but nevertheless, I told her she could talk to me, and I am not going to back down.

I sat down on the bed with Edward and waited for Tasha to come in. sooner than I would have liked she knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." I said softly.

She opened the door slowly and walked in hesitantly. She saw Edward and I on the bed and gave us a small smile before coming in and settling herself down on the floor. She looked up at us with big ruby eyes and we all sat in silence.

I was hesitant to start the conversation just because I really wanted to believe she was sorry, and it would be really hard for me to find out that she didn't really care. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take the chance that could happen, or if I just wanted to believe she was sorry and let her leave without letting her explain herself.

Edward seemed to understand what I was thinking because he grabbed my hand and squeezed, this was our signal that we wanted to connect withour spouses mind. I connected with him and immediately I was bombarded by his thoughts.

_**Love, you need to let her explain herself. You have already told her that she could, and you would listen. It won't do any of you any good for you to back out now. For all you know, whatever she is going to say may really change the way you look at her.**_

_I understand the possibilities Edward, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. She already told me she was sorry, so if I accept that and let her take her leave now, I can just keep believing she honestly meant what she said. But if I let her explain her point of view I may realize that she is not as sincere as I first thought she was._

_**I do understand your point of view sweetheart, but the fact of the matter is you will never know the truth unless you give her a chance to tell the truth. You know love Emmet always says **__**A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort **_**(A.n. here is one of the quotes.**_**). In this case it would hurt to have a positive attitude, what's the worst thing that can happen. Even if it doesn't work out you can use your positive attitude to annoy the others, Jasper especially.**_

He had a point, if I let her go without explaining herself I could guarantee that I would spend the rest of eternity wondering if she was being honest or not. Edward seemed to understand that I made up my mind because he looked towards Tasha and nodded his head.

I broke off my connection with Edward and turned my attention to Tasha. She was staring at the floor guiltily, I couldn't stand the silence. I cleared my throat to get her attention before speaking.

"Ok, Tasha. I am willing to give you a chance to explain why you treated me the way you did. But I would also like to here how you became what you are." I told her as warmly as I could.

She nodded and began with her explanation of why she treated me badly.

"Ok, I will start with my pathetic reasons for treating you the way I did. You see Bella I was always jealous of you."

"What." I yelled interrupting her, "Why in the world would you be jealous of me of all people?" I questioned.

"Well, if you let me finish I can tell you." She told me. I looked down sheepishly as she continued.

"Ok, so as I was saying I was always jealous of you, because you were what all the boys wanted and you didn't even notice. You were just the shy clueless Bella Swan. Whereas I did whatever I could to have the boys notice me for absolutely nothing. They were all to busy lusting after you." She said quickly, I could almost see the anger in her tone.

"So I told myself that maybe if I got you considered to be an outcast that the boys and the rest of the school would finally leave you alone. Then maybe I would get the attention I wanted. Well after you left to live with your dad I got everything I wanted. All the boys wanted me and the rest of the school wanted to be my friend. It wasn't till I had what I thought that I wanted that I realized it wasn't really what I wanted. The attention was fine but I began to realize my mistake. Because of what I did to get the attention. I couldn't stand to receive the attention, because whenever I did I remembered what I did to you. I started to realize hat I wanted to make things right with you but I never saw you again."

After she stopped I took time to actually contemplate what she said. She seemed like she was being sincere, and she seemed like she meant it but there was only one way I could be sure. I connected to her mind using Edwards's power and listened to what she was thinking.

_I really hope she understands how sorry I am. Although I definitely wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me, I would love to have her as a friend. She might even teach me about their lifestyle. I need to figure out a way I can prove I mean what I say._

I had enough at that point and I broke off our connection. She truly wished for forgiveness, and I will give it to her fully. I don't want her to feel like she owes me anymore. Now I just need to here her story.

"Well, I have to thank you for your honesty and your apology. And I want to tell you that I accept your apology, and I forgive you. I want to make sure you know that you don't owe me anything. I hope we can be good friends." I said warmly.

She first looked shocked, then relieved, and finally happy. She was about to say something when I interrupted her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you tell me how you became what you are now?"

She nodded and began her story.

"Well a few months after you left to live with your dad, I was out with a bunch of friends camping, we decided to play hide and seek, but they said to stay near camp but i9 didn't listen. I ran off into the woods and before I realized what had happened I was officially lost.

I wandered around for about an hour when I saw a figure in the distance, I walked towards the figure and I realized it was an amazingly beautiful woman with bright blonde hair. I was so entranced by her beauty that I didn't notice someone creeping up behind me, I was about to say something when I felt something sharp pierce my neck. As quickly as they came the person behind me pulled away and I dropped to the ground as the fire consumed me.

I faded in and out of consciousness and finally after what seemed to be an eternity I awoke. I jumped up and was surrounded by 2 people with bright red eyes, one was the women I saw at first her name was Annabelle, the other was a large man with pitch black hair he was called tanner.

They explained what they were and what I was; they also explained why I was alive. Apparently they had attracted attention form a very powerful vampire coven, which I later found out to be the Volturi. This coven was coming to get rid of them because they had left evidence of there murders. When I asked what I had to do with anything, they told me that they were building an army to fight, and that I was the first of many to come.

They took me to hunt for the first time, I remember feeling sickened by my actions but I found myself unable to stop. Later that day I was sitting in the woods while the others were scouting for new recruits, when I large group of vampires came out of the woods. They had Annabelle and Tanner restrained and looked like they were going to attack me. I was frantic; I knew I didn't want to die. I sat there and watched as they tore apart and burned Tanner, and Annabelle.

I thought for sure I would be next, but much to my surprise one of the Vampires approached me and placed his hand on my head. After a minute he pulled his hand back and offered me a spot with there coven. He explained who the were and what they did. He told me his name was Aro and he introduced his 'brothers'. At that point I was willing to do anything to live so I agreed.

They brought me back to Volturra and I started training to be in there guard. I quickly found out that I had a power, I could freeze time, when Aro found out he made sure I was always by his side. Finally after a few months I began to realize how wrong this lifestyle was. I tried to escape and I was caught by Jane Volturi, I was tortured for days and they brought before Aro again. He informed me that I would be staying with them or he would wipe out all of my family and friends. Anyways I obviously agreed and he made sure I had my power perfected. I lived there and all I did was kill, and train. Finally we came to destroy the wolves and I met you.

That about concluded what happened to me." She finished quickly.

I couldn't believe everything she went through, it was just as bad as what I went through, and all this time since I left phoenix I spent it blaming her for all of my problems. These truly had been something that changed y opinion about her. I understood where she was coming from and I sympathized with her.

I looked over at the vampire sitting on the ground and realized that she was waiting for my response. I quickly shook myself out of my daze and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through those things Tasha, I feel like I have misunderstood you ever since high school, I feel better now but I should probably explain why and how I am here.

So I explained everything that had happened to me since I left phoenix, I told her about falling in love with Edward, and finding out what he was, I told her about James, Laurent, and Victoria. I told her about Edward leaving, and me meeting Jacob who turned out to be a werewolf. I even told her what I went through when Edward left.

B the time I got to that point I told Edward to go hunting so he wouldn't have to beat himself up over what I was feeling.

We e left I continued talking. I told her about jumping of the cliff and Alice seeing what happened, I told her about Edward going to Volturra to ill himself. She told me she remembered seeing him and Alice and I from a distance.

I then explained about what we promised Aro and what happened when we left. I told her about Victoria and the new born army. I told her more about the wolves and how they helped us. I told her about Edward proposing and our wedding, and honeymoon and finally my change and discovering my power. I even told her about our troubles with Tanya. She already knew of the visit we made to the Volturi so I didn't have to explain that part.

When I finally finished telling what had happened to me I realized 5 hours had gone by while we were talking.

It may have taken a long time but we finally understood each other. I had agreed to teach her about our vegetarian ways, and she decided to live in the town near us and attend school with us. Luckily because of her being with the Volturi she had already built up her tolerance of being with people so she actually could attend school.

After we had everything sorted out Edward and I decided to take Tasha out for her first hunt as a vegetarian.

We asked the family if they wanted to go but all of them were busy with there spouses so it was just going to be Edward and I. we were headed to the door when Edward grabbed my hands and held the above my head.

**"Edward, what are you doing to my hands?" I questioned. (AN. This was one of the quotes.)**

I am using them to hold up my wife while I get a kiss that I have been waiting for, for 5 hours" he said huskily before latching his mouth onto mine.

A few minutes later we were interrupted by a small cough. We untangled ourselves and looked up to see Tasha standing in the doorway with an amused look on her face.

"So are we going to go or am I suppose to stay here and watch you and Edward make out all day." She said sarcastically.

She smirked at us and ran out the door, we followed her quickly.

Here comes another adventure, I thought to myself. Hopefully this one goes well.

**A.N. First of all sorry I only used 2 of the quotes but I kind of got caught up in this chapter. I am trying to listen to same advice I got from an awesome reviewer about making my chapters more detailed, so that's what I did here (I wont say the reviewers name for confidentiality but YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE anyways I wanted to say thanks, and tell me if I did any better.). So I will do more of the quotes in the next chapter and that will be the chapter I dedicate to the best quote, I will still use the quotes I have but you are welcome to give more. Anyways last but not least PLEASE REVIEW.**

**One last thing I just posted the first chapter to a story I am considering continuing, so please read it, review and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	26. Hunting With Tasha and More Problems

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, (sob) I don't own anything except my computer and a boatload of books.**

**--**

**A.N. Sorry to interrupt you reading the chapter, but I want to let all my loyal readers know that I have started a new story called; A Trip Back to Phoenix, so I would love for you guys to check it out and PLEASE REVIEW if you do. Anyways here you go.**

**Another A.N. Sorry just wanted to remind you bold and italics is Edward thinking just italics is Bella.**

**Hunting with Tasha and more complications**

As we heading into the woods with Tasha I couldn't help but feel like so much has gone on lately. I went from my wedding, to my change to traveling to Volturra, to Jacobs wedding, to eliminating the majority of the Volturi.

If I would have guessed how my life was going to turn out when I was still leaving in phoenix, there is no way in heck I would have guessed even one thing that had happened to me. It was truly amazing, though everything I went through has assured me eternity with the people I love.

Just thinking about my amazing family made me feel so lucky, every single one of the Cullen's meant so much to me, I don't know what I would do with out them.

But I didn't have to worry about that my family was safe, at least for now. I need to just enjoy the free time we have and relax.

But now I have to focus on the task at hand, we need to teach Tasha how to change her entire diet. She no longer wanted to feed on humans and we were going to do everything we could to help her through this transition.

We were coming upon a pack of deer a few miles to the left; Tasha smelt them and headed that way. As we got to the clearing where the deer were Tasha looked towards us not sure what to do.

"Tasha, just follow your instincts, slowly and quietly make your way toward one of the does and wait for the opportune moment to pounce. Then snap the neck and sink your teeth into it." I told her

When she looked unsure of herself I added in

"Trust me its a lot easier than it sounds, just follow your instincts and you will do fine. In fact I imagine it is somewhat like hunting humans except sometimes animals give a better chase."

She just nodded and crouched down, and stalked towards a larger doe on the side of the clearing.

She stopped when she was close and waited until the animal was distracted before pouncing and following my instructions exactly. She did it like a pro and made no mess at all, I was very impressed and by the look on Edwards face so was he.

After she drained the deer completely we showed her how to burry the carcass and she decided she wanted to try some bigger game. Edward and I agreed because we wanted to hunt also so we headed towards the mountain where we caught the scents of a pride of mountain lions.

Tasha followed behind us and we allowed her to choose her prey first, after she chose the lion she wanted I picked out mine and Edward did the same. We agreed to attack at the same time, so the lions wouldn't scatter.

We all got close to the prey we chose and I waited for Edwards's signal which was a high pitched whistle.

Finally I heard the signal and I pounced, in my peripheral vision as I was flying towards my prey I saw Edward and Tasha doing the same thing.

I drained the lion and got rid of the carcass, Edward was already done and Tasha was disposing of her carcass. All in all I think everything went very well. Tasha was a natural animal hunter and hopefully she can stay that way.

We all approached each other.

"So, Tasha, what did you think?" I asked

She thought for a moment before responding

"It wasn't bad, and it almost quenches my thirst but it's not the same as human blood. Although it is much easier on the conscience to make a kill. I think I will be able to deal with this lifestyle."

I was happy to hear that.

"Well you are a natural hunter, you didn't even hesitate. It was really impressive." I told her

She looked proud and we made the short run back to the house.

We ran in the back door only to find everyone seated in the living room. We all ran in and took a seat.

I cuddled into Edward as Tasha spoke of her first hunt and how well it went. Everyone was very happy that she seemed to be adapting to this lifestyle.

Then we fell into a discussion of the things that happened before.

"I still think its amazing that a family as little as ours and a group of werewolves were able to wipeout the most powerful vampire coven in the world." Jasper said.

"Of coarse we did." Emmet yelled "We are the Cullen's!!**(A.n. that's a quote.)** And we kick butt."

We all looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Emmet" Edward said seriously, "you do realized we could have died don't you?"

"Duh" he said "I am too amazingly awesome to be hurt!** (a.n. Another quote.)**" He said cockily

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edwards's hand he nodded and I connected to his mind.

_**What is it loved?**_

_Do you think we can sneak away for some alone tie. I really want to be with you, only you!_

_**We can certainly try. **_

I broke off the connection and I was about to get up from the couch when I heard my cell phone ringing in our bedroom.

Edward and I ran up there and I grabbed my phone to look and the caller I.D., it was Renee.

I answered quickly.

**(A.n. sorry to interrupt but I was sure how to put the phone call so I will just put the person who's speaking name in front of what they say.)**

Bella: Hi mom, how are you?

Renee: Hi, sweetheart. I'm great, actually I was calling because I miss you, and I was hoping maybe you and Edward can come down here and visit.

Bella: Well mom, it's been a little hectic lately, maybe we can come down in a couple weeks.

Renee: No! Bella you have to come now. There is someone here that says you need to come

Immediately or someone might get hurt.

I heard a commotion in the background and then someone else's voice came on the phone. A voice I thought I would never hear again. Let alone at my mothers house.

? (Guess who) Hello little Bella, surprised to hear from me again?

Bella What do you want?

? I want you to come here dear Bella, Edward too. Meet me here in 24 hours or your dear

Little mommy and step daddy wont be alive the next time you see them.

And with that comment the phone was hung up.

I looked over to Edward; he had obviously heard the whole conversation because he looked horrified.

We knew what we had to do. We have to go to Phoenix.

**--**

**A.N. So here is the next chapter, sorry for the major cliffe, but I had to stop its getting late and I have been working on both of my stories all night. If I get enough reviews I might be able to get out another chapter Monday, but that is solely based on the amount of reviews I get.**


	27. Unwanted reunions

_Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn:_

_I heard a commotion in the background and then someone else's voice came on the phone. A voice I thought I would never hear again. Let alone at my mothers house._

_? (Guess who) Hello little Bella, surprised to hear from me again?_

_Bella what do you want?_

_? I want you to come here dear Bella, Edward too. Meet me here in 24 hours or your dear _

_Little mommy and step daddy wont be alive the next time you see them._

_And with that comment the phone was hung up._

_I looked over to Edward; he had obviously heard the whole conversation because he looked horrified. _

_We knew what we had to do. We have to go to Phoenix._

**Unwanted reunions**

I was utterly disturbed, why was this happening now. We had just worked out everything with the Volturi and now this. My loved ones are in danger!

I can guarantee the only reason Charlie's not in trouble is because of the wolves. I should have known something was wrong. I should have had someone watching Renee at all times, this could have been prevented.

But right now I have to focus on getting to Phoenix. I stood up from my spot on the bed and headed towards the door. Just as I was about to open the door it was pushed open by a frantic looking Alice.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it was a last minute decision, I didn't see until it was to late." She said quickly.

"Calm down Alice, it's not your fault, its m…." I was cut off by Alice

"Its not your fault Bella, and by the way I just bought tickets for a flight to Phoenix that leaves in two hours, all of us will be going with you. But only you and Edward will approach Renee's house, we will be on call not to far away, for back up." She told me at vampire speed.

I nodded and went to my closet to get dressed so we could head to the airport.

I knew that I was not really letting myself process what was happening, because if I did, I would break down. And at this point we just don't have time. My mom and Phil's life were in danger.

Edward seemed to understand that I couldn't process the information right now so he didn't bring it up as we packed an over night bag. Finally after about 30 minutes we were all loaded into our separate cars and on our way to the airport.

Our flight was leaving at 6:00 am, and the flight to phoenix takes around 3 hours **(A.N. Sorry if the flight time is wrong.)**, so we will get to Renee's home within 6 hours of when the deadline was set. We may be early but that is fine with me, the less time Renee and Phil are in danger the better.

Finally after what seemed much to long we arrived at the airport. We quickly made our way to security, luckily because all of us only packed an overnight bag; our stuff was small enough for us to keep with us as carryons.

We were able to make it through security without any problems, and we made our way to our terminal and waited in the waiting room until we could board the plane.

Of course because Alice booked our flight we were in first class so we boarded the plane quickly. We all took our seats and buckled up as we waited for the other passengers to board.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed, I immediately connected to his mind to see what he wanted.

_**Love, I realize before you felt like you couldn't process your feelings because we needed to get going, but I think it is in your best interest if you open up, to me at least. **_

_Edward, how will that do me any good to breakdown while we are on our why to save my mom and Phil from a psycho vampire?_

_**Think about it love, if you have all of these feeling bottled up you may break down at any moment, the sooner you process what has happened the easier it will be for you to get over it.**_

When I thought about it, it actually made sense. But the fact is I really didn't now how to get over it.

_Edward, I don't even know what to say._

_**Just tell me what is in your heart love.**_

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore I let go of everything I was holding in.

_What is in my heart! You mean the fact that whatever I do I put the people I love in danger. First I threaten all of your lifestyles by coming into your life; you all had to struggle to be around me just because I am selfish. Then because I am thoughtless and don't care about my life I put you in the situation that you feel like it's your fault and you needed to go to the Volturi. Then I practically force you to make love with me, with in turn puts you in a position were you feel like you can not control yourself. Then I force you to change me, and even after I was changed I pull the Volturi into your life. I managed to fix that, and not to mention I ruined your relationship with the Denali coven. Then I force your family to fight against the most powerful coven in the world because y. All I ever manage to do is hurt the ones I love, I am a monster. I bring pain to those who mean the most to me._

By the time I had thought all of this to Edward, he was holding my body which was wracked with dry sobs.

He was just holding me rocking me back and forth and whispering in my ear.

"My love, you cannot think that about yourself. You are the light of my life and I know our family feels the same. Anything we have done for you has just made it so you could be in our life which has made us a whole family. And this situation with Renee is not your fault. You had no idea this would happen. Our family could not live without you; you make us happy, whole. We love you more than you could ever imagine."

Finally I understood, they really didn't mind the troubles I had caused, they loved me anyways. Even after everything I made them go through they still loved me.

I will always be eternally thankful for my amazing family.

I looked up into my amazing husband's eyes, and all I could see was pure love and affection. I brought my lips up to meet his in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes we broke apart and as I looked up into his perfect face I whispered.

"Thank you Edward, that really helped me. It really means a lot to know I am not considered a burden to this family. I love you all so much."

He answered by pulling me into another loving kiss. We had to break apart sooner than last tie because the flight attendant had just announced that we were descending, so we had to get into our own seat and get buckled.

After we were all settled in our own seats we waited until the plane touched down and stopped before getting off the plane as quickly as we could.

We rushed of and ran through security. We made it to the outside of the airport and Edward and I hailed a cab to Renee's place while the others took a cab to a hotel that was just down the street. Where they would wait until they were needed.

It took us 45 minutes to get to Renee's house, the whole time Edward and I were just holding each other.

As soon as we pulled up, Edward handed the cab driver a huge chunk of cash and we jumped out.

We headed up to her front door and walked in.

Both Phil and Renee were tied to chairs sitting in the middle of the living room. Behind them was someone I hoped I would never see again.

"Hello Tanya." Edward said coldly

**--**

**A.N. I'm sorry, don't yell at me. I said I would get a chapter out and I did so the more reviews I get the faster I get out the next chapter. And another reminder, please check out my other story called A Trip Back to Phoenix.**


	28. What a clueless vampire

_**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn:**_

_Both Phil and Renee were tied to chairs sitting in the middle of the living room. Behind them was someone I hoped I would never see again._

"_Hello Tanya." Edward said coldly_

_--_

**What a clueless vampire **

"What are you doing Tanya?" I hissed furiously.

She smirked at me and I took a step towards her. Instantly she put her hands around my mom's neck.

"Come any closer Bella and your mom dies." She told me smugly.

I hissed but I didn't make any move towards her. What was I suppose to do? I connected to Edwards mind to see what he was thinking. He realized what I was doing a directed his thoughts directly to me.

_Bella love, calm down. We need to see what she wants first then we can make a decision about what to do next._

_**Edward! Isn't it obvious? She wants what she has always wanted. YOU!**_

_Well she can't have me. I am yours forever. I am almost positive Alice has had a vision and the others are on there way, let's just talk to Tanya until we can figure out what to do._

I broke of the connection and looked towards Tanya, who was still looking smug.

"Tanya what do you want?" I asked coldly.

She laughed before she responded. "Oh naïve little Bella, isn't it obvious? I want Edward."

I hissed and was about to pounce but Edward held me back.

"Tanya, I don't want to be with you. What don't you get about that?" Edward asked

"Well I am sad to say that I do understand that. Even if Edward doesn't want me, I want him. And if you want your mom and step dad to stay alive, you will make Edward swear on your life that he will stay with me for the rest of the eternity." She demanded

I scoffed and I was about to respond when the rest of the family walked in. Tanya just smiled and waved while our sibling glared. I decided to let Carlisle be the mediator; I nodded at him letting him know that he could talk.

"Tanya, you really don't want to hurt humans do you? I mean that is the whole reason you choose to drink from animals. Is it really worth it? You will have to deaths solely on your hands." He told her calmly.

She seemed to think for a minute before she stepped away from my mom and Phil.

"No I couldn't kill them, but I do know some people who will." She said Cooley

I scoffed and replied "who?"

She smiled and said "Well the Volturi of course, I explained to Bella's parents all about our kind. So if the Volutri find out they will not hesitate to kill them and probably you, if they happen to think you told her"

I was about to tell her that the Volturi were gone, but I decided to play along.

"So Tanya." I said matter of factly. "How exactly do you plan on getting to the Volturi to tell them this? Do you think we will just let you go?"

She just kept looking smug as she replied.

"Do you really think I didn't think of that? Irina should be headed back from Volturra now; in fact she will be home any minute. I had her leave ahead of time because I knew I might not make it out. Even if you kill me you, your family and your precious parents will all be killed."

She looked so happy with herself that she thought she had everything figured out. I was almost feeling bad to burst her bubble, ALMOST.

"Well I hate to break it to you Tanya, but the former Volturi are no longer alive. We are considered the Volturi now. Seeing as we killed Aro and all of his followers, we have to take the responsibility that they had." I told her smugly.

Her expression was priceless, she looked liked she believed us but she didn't want to, I couldn't help but listen to what she was thinking.

_That is not possible. There is no way the Cullen's are powerful enough to wipe out the strongest vampire coven in the world. They have to be trying to trick me, ya that's it they want me to believe them because then I am vulnerable._

I broke out of her thoughts quickly and had to suppress a giggle. She didn't believe us! She actual thought we were lying, I wonder where she has been? How has she not gotten the news that the Volturi were gone?

She chose that moment to speak her mind.

"Nice try Bella, there is no way you guys managed to eliminate the Volturi, you are trying to distract me and it's not going to work.

Just as she was finishing her statement the door was shoved open by an anxious looking Irina.

"Tanya, the Volturi are gone, apparently they were killed just a little while ago, and the Cullen's killed them!"

Just as she finished her statement she seemed to finally realize that she had an audience. She looked sheepishly over to Tanya who currently looked horrified.

I couldn't help but laugh at her situation. She had tried so hard to plan everything out and it all turned on her.

I stepped towards her and said.

"So, what should we do with you Tanya, and Irina?"

--

**A.N. Sorry I had to end it there but I need to get your opinion on what you want to happen to Tanya and Irina, do you want me to kill them or should I let them go peacefully, or should I let them go with a big but kicking. Let me know what you think through a review or you can private message me.**

**Anyways, I should be able to update quickly if I get enough REVIEWs, so please read and review. Thanks again,**

**Kelea (iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**

**Oh ya and please check out my other story; A Trip Back to Phoenix.**


	29. Difficult decisions

**A.N: So, it was really hard for me to decide Tanya's fate. Because on one hand I think she deserves it because she already had a second chance, but on the other hand I hate killing people in my stories. Irina's fate was a little easier to decide. I guess you are probably wondering what my final decisions were; I guess you will have to read, in order to find out.**

**--**

_**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn;**_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her situation. She had tried so hard to plan everything out and it all turned on her._

_I stepped towards her and said._

"_So, what should we do with you Tanya, and Irina?"_

**Difficult decisions**

I don't know what to do with Tanya and Irina. Both of them have betrayed us, and threatened those I loved. I decided to listen to my family's thoughts through Edwards mind to see what they were thinking.

**Edward-**_**This is getting ridicules, why cant Tanya just leave us alone, even though she didn't manage to actually hurt anyone this time, she still put Renee and Phil in danger. Not to mention she had to drag Irina into the situation. I really am not sure what I want to happen. I think the final decision should be up to Bella, seeing as this has affected her the most.**_

**Alice-**_I still can't see what's going to happen, probably because Bella has not chosen. But if it were up to me I would at least get rid of Tanya, and possibly even Irina._

**Rosalie-**_ I love Tanya like a sister, but she was just being stupid. As much as I hate to admit it, I would not hold it against Bella if she killed her, although I think that killing Irina is a little unnecessary._

**Emmet-**_** If it were up to me I would rip up both of them and watch them burn, but I know Bella is not as violent as me. But I seriously think they deserve it. I mean if the Volturi weren't already gone she could have gotten our entire family slaughtered.**_

**Jasper- **_**AUGH!! Too many emotions! Everyone is feeling a mix of emotions, fury, regret, embarrassment, and more. Bella just needs to make a decision, preferably getting rod of Tanya at the least.**_

**Esme- **_Oh dear, this is quite a situation Tanya had gotten her and Irina into; I'm not really sure what I want to happen. I don't agree with killing for no reason, but Tanya is constantly causing our family to face dangerous situations. As for Irina, I am not sure how she was dragged into this because usually she seems like such a good girl. I don't want to see anything happen to her._

**Carlisle-**_** I do not condone violence, but this situation is different. If we don't do something Tanya is just going to continue doing things to hurt our family. I realize that this may cause issues with our friendship with the Denali clan, but I think it would be best for us to take Tanya out of the picture.**_

I broke off the connection quickly. I was pretty sure I knew what I was going to do.

"Tanya." I said, breaking the silence. She looked up at me furiously and I continued.

"I believe I have made my decision, I hate to say it but…. We are not going to be able to let you leave here alive."

She gasped and was about to respond when Emmet grabbed her and dragged her out of the room, with Jasper following.

I was about to ask what they were doing when Edward leaned over and told me

"They are taking her out to the alley way to kill her; they figured you wouldn't want to have to deal with it."

I nodded, they were right. Even though it was me that made the decision for her death, it would be extremely hard for me to actually kill her.

I turned my attention towards Irina, she was staring at the ground thinking, and I decided to see what was going through her head before I stated my decision so I connected to Edwards's mind, to hear her thoughts.

_I cannot believe I did this. I let my anger for Laurent's death get in the way of my judgment. It wasn't even the Cullen's who killed Laurent and it certainly wasn't Bella's fault he was dead. I hope I get out of here alive but, even I have to admit if I were in Bella's situation I would probably kill me._

I broke off the connection there, I knew that the decision I made was the correct one. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, when everyone was looking at me I started talking.

"Ok, Irina I have decided to let you go, but you must make us a promise, that if you break we will kill you immediately."

She smiled and nodded for me to continue

"You have to promise never to harm my family, the wolves or any friends, in any way." I said sternly.

She nodded solemnly and shook my hand. We let her leave and I turned my attention to my terrified mother and her husband who were currently cowering in the corner.

How was I going to explain this to them, obviously they knew what we were because of Tanya, but it was different having to explain EVERYTHING to her.

From what she knew before she had no idea what Edward's and I's relationship was really like, because obviously it was not normal? She just thought we were two teenagers who fell in love during high school, and got married right after.

But our relationship was so much more than that.

**--A.N. Sorry, don't kill me. I really didn't want to end the chapter so quickly but I had to if I wanted to be able to update my other story also. Anyways, I MIGHT be able to update by Monday if I get enough reviews, but that all depends on you guys. Please review and don't forget to check out my other story: A Trip Back to Phoenix.**

**Thanks again, **

**Kelea (Aka iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	30. Telling the truth

**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn:**

_I turned my attention to my terrified mother and her husband who were currently cowering in the corner._

_How was I going to explain this to them, obviously they knew what we were because of Tanya, but it was different having to explain EVERYTHING to her._

_From what she knew before she had no idea what Edward's and I's relationship was really like, because obviously it was not normal? She just thought we were two teenagers who fell in love during high school, and got married right after. _

_But our relationship was so much more than that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Telling the truth**

How was I supposed to start this? How can you tell you mother and her husband that you're a vampire, and how are you supposed to answer all of their questions. I didn't know how to start but untying them might be good.

I slowly walked towards them and took the ropes off of them and took the tape off of their mouths.

As soon as they were free they got up, and got as far away from us as they could.

I felt horrible that I had put them in that situation; it wasn't something they should have ever had to deal with.

I looked over to my family and said softly "will you guys wait for me downstairs, and make sure you get tickets back to Alaska, I just want to talk to them alone."

They all nodded and left the room; Edward came up to me and gave me a soft kiss before following them.

I decided to hear what they were thinking before I started to talk to them.

**Renee: **_What is going on, is what that crazy woman was saying true? It can't be. Vampires are not real, and my daughter is certainly not one._

**Phil: **_**This is crazy; we were almost killed only to have Bella come to the rescue! I know it seems crazy but I think I might believe what that Tanya women said, what other way was there to explain everything?**_

I pulled out of their minds and said.

"Ok, mom you have to understand something, we are vampires, but we don't drink human blood, we drink from animals. We will not hurt either of you."

She looked overwhelmed but she managed to say,

"Are all the myths true then, about the sun, fangs, sleeping in coffins, everything like that?"

I was surprised she was taking this so calmly but I answered anyways.

"Those are all myths, we actually sparkle in the sun, we don't have fangs, we don't sleep, garlic doesn't effect us, we don't age and we can't be killed by a stake to the heart."

"How are you a vampire, because you weren't before were you?" she asked

"No, I wasn't before. After our wedding Edward changed me into a vampire so I could be with him forever." I explained.

"So how exactly did you and Edward fall in love if you were human and he was a vampire?"

I was waiting for this question. I started and the beginning and explained everything.

I told her how my blood sang to Edward, and how he saved me from the van and from the men in Port Angeles, I told her about hearing the legends and figuring out what he was. I explained about what really happened when I was in Phoenix, and I told her the truth why Edward left. I explained why I ran off after him and everything that happened when he came back. I told her all about Edwards's proposal and his agreement to change me. I told her the issue with the Volturi; I even explained how old the Cullen's truly were. I told her absolutely everything. She knew everything, even about my powers and my change.

When I finally finished talking hours later, Renee just sat there processing the information. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I always figured that the Cullen's weren't normal, but I never expected this. But I believe you Bella, and I understand everything. Does this mean you can still keep in contact with me while I am still alive?"

I nodded and I looked over to Phil who was currently in a daze, I connected to Edward's mind, as he was downstairs and listened to what Phil was thinking.

**Phil:**_** Wow, vampires really do exist. This is amazing, think about how much money we could make with this. We would be rich.**_

I broke off the connection quickly and said.

"Phil, you have to understand. You CANNOT tell anyone about us. The consequences would be dire. We cannot allow our secret to be exposed, if we have to we will find a vampire with the ability to erase memories then we will, and we will erase everything you know about us, even about me. Which means you wouldn't remember Renee."

He seemed surprised that I knew what he was thinking but when he heard that he would not be able to be with Renee anymore his whole demeanor changed. It was obvious that he was not willing to risk his love for her for fame and fortune, which made me happy, because I knew that without Phil, Renee could not be happy.

Phil just nodded and Renee seemed to understand also. I quickly helped them all clean up after the mess Tanya made, and said goodbye, promising that we would visit soon.

I walked downstairs to meet my family; as soon as I spotted them Edward ran towards me and met my lips in a passionate kiss. He finally pulled away when Emmet wolf whistled.

They had gotten tickets for a flight to Alaska that left in 6 hours, so we had to be at the airport in 5 hours, we all decided to get hotel rooms where we could relax for the remaining time.

As soon as we arrived at the hotel, Edward and I walked up and he pulled me into his lap and grabbed my hand signaling that he wanted to connect to my mind.

I opened up and was bombarded by his thoughts.

_Are you feeling any different love?_

_**Not really, I still feel horrible about the fact that I keep putting my family in danger. It seems like what ever happens in my life I still manage to put the ones I love in danger.**_

_Bella, love you need to understand something. None of this is your fault. If it was anyone's it was mine, for intruding in your life. I was the one who brought all of this into your life. This should not rest solely on your shoulders, everyone is safe now and you need to take the time to relax._

I nodded and broke of the connection, as Edward pushed me onto my back on the bed and lavished me with kisses

~4 and a half hours later~

Edward and I were just cuddling but I knew we had to get u and get dressed before Alice came and disrupted us, so I pulled out of my husbands arms and got dressed, he copied and we were able to make it to the airport in time for us to catch our flight.

**A.N. So here is the next chapter, sorry it's not as long as I wanted it to be but I was trying to get a chapter of my other story. But if I get enough review I will try to get another chapter out quickly. So please REVIEW.**

**Also please check out my other story A Trip Back to Phoenix.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kelea (iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	31. Vacation?

**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn:**

_~4 and a half hours later~_

_Edward and I were just cuddling but I knew we had to get u and get dressed before Alice came and disrupted us, so I pulled out of my husbands arms and got dressed, he copied and we were able to make it to the airport in time for us to catch our flight._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vacation?**

We finally made it home, and Edward and I were planning on heading up to our room to relax when Alice said,

"Wait! Before we all separate to relax, I need to announce something. Now on our flight I talked to Carlisle and Esme and they agreed with me on the fact that we could all use a fun vacation. So I looked into the future and if we left for Florida in 2 days, there is going to e a week of overcast, but not rainy weather. So it would be perfect for us. WE are going to Disney World!"

There was silence for a minute before Emmet finally spoke up,

"YAY! Disney World!"

"Emmet calm down." Carlisle said quickly. Of course Emmet being Emmet didn't listen.

"Emmet, if you are quiet you can hear the best part of the whole thing." Alice said trying to bribe him.

Obviously it worked because he was quiet almost immediately. We all sat waiting for the 'best part' finally she spoke.

"Well the best part is………… that we were able to rent out the entire Disney World, so the only people there will be us, and ALL of the workers for the rides and gift shops."

First off I was shocked, then excited, and then when I actually thought about it, I was furious. I can't even imagine how much money that would cost. They probably had to pay for all of the profits that are made on average and more just for the hassle.

I was about to yell at Alice when Edward scooped me up in his arms and took me up to our room.

As soon as he put me down, I exploded.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What are you doing? Did you know that Alice was doing that?" I yelled at him.

When he nodded I continued,

"How could you let her do that? We could have shared the park with humans."

I was slowly calming down but I was still extremely frustrated. Edward seemed like he was waiting for me to fully calm down before he responded. When I finally was calm enough for him to talk he started.

"Ok, Bella I realize that you are frustrated, but Alice decided to rent out the park for a couple different reasons; first reason was that she didn't want us to have to act like humans as we were going through the park, the second was that she wanted it to be easier on Jasper, and last she didn't want to wait in line."

I understood the fact that she wanted to make things easier on Jasper, and I even understand that she didn't want to wait in lines, but what I didn't understand was her logic on wanting us to be able to act like ourselves. There were still going to be workers there so we still has to act like human, so what did Edward mean by that? I needed to find out.

"Edward" I said calmly, he looked towards me and I took that as a sign to continue. "Aren't we still going to have to act like humans, because there are workers there?"

He smiled and said. "I forgot that Alice didn't tell you yet, she managed to pull some strings and all of the workers that day are various vampires."

How had they gotten a hold of enough vampires to control all of the gift shops, and rides in the entire Disney World? That was a lot of people.

"Edward, what kind of strings did Alice pull in order to get that many vampires there?" I asked.

He looked kind of embarrassed when he answered.

"Well actually, since we are considered the new Volturi, we have a large list of many known vampires that have enough control to be out in public. So Alice made some phone calls and bribed some of them quite a bit of money to get them to come."

I scoffed but I knew that it would do me no good to fight it; Alice had already planned everything out. So I just nodded reluctantly.

Edward seemed relieved that I didn't put up another fight. I almost smiled, I think it is pretty funny that my strong vampire husband is afraid of me, but I didn't say anything. I just grabbed his hand and connected to his mind.

_**Edward love, can we go hunting? I am starting to get really thirsty. Then maybe we can get a hotel for the night, for privacy?**_

_Of course my love, I was planning on asking you if you wanted to go hunting anyways, and the hotel idea sounds great. I love our family but sometimes vampire hearing can be rather annoying when you are trying to be alone with your spouse._

I nodded and broke off our connection, as I pulled my husband downstairs. He followed and we headed out to the woods.

As we stepped into the cover of the trees I caught the scent of a herd of caribou, I immediately headed towards it and Edward followed.

We ran a couple miles before we could see the caribou in the distance.

We stealthily creeped towards the outside of the clearing they were in, Edward nodded towards me and I crouched, waiting for the right moment and pounced.

As I hit the animal I snapped his neck and put my teeth to its neck.

As soon as I had drained the caribou I disposed of the carcass and sniffed out another animal. I caught another scent, this time one of a grizzly and followed it.

When I found the grizzly I quickly drained it and disposed of the carcass, and sniffed out my husband.

I realized he was close and quickly made my way to him. He was crouched over a mountain lion, finishing u his meal. He quickly drained the animal and disposed of the carcass, before pulling me into his arms.

We started the journey home, this time just walking. I decided to start the conversation.

"Edward, have you ever been to Disney World before?" I asked curiously

He seemed startled by my random question but he answered anyway.

"I myself haven't, but the family took a trip a while back. This was at the time where I preferred to be left alone. I don't like the feeling of being the only one without a mate. But now that you are in my life I feel like I finally fit in."

It was sad to hear about the times when Edward was alone, but I was certainly glad that he hadn't met anyone before me. Otherwise I might n0t be married to this amazing man right now. And that was just unthinkable, Edward and I were meant for each other, there was no other person out there for me.

"Well, I am glad that you can be happy with your family now." I said

He looked incredulous as he answered.

"Bella, you are what makes me happy, you complete me. There is no one out there that can even compare to you. You have only brought me closer to my family. If you ask any of them they will tell you that before I met you I hardly came out of my room, I never spent time with my family willingly and I rarely talked to anyone. But when you cam into my life you changed all of that."

If I could have cried, I would have. I knew he loved me but he had such a way with words, the way he explains things makes you feel it in your heart.

I am truly blessed with my amazing husband and family.

At this point Edward and I were just cuddling on the bed, I suddenly remembered something.

"Edward, is Tasha coming with us to Disney World?" I asked, I would feel bad if she wasn't, she was kind of part of our family now.

"We invited her love, but she is still in Phoenix, she actually found a vampire that she wants to be her mate, and they are taking a vacation of their own." He explained.

Well at least at this point life was going ok.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N. So here you go, now I must warn you that I am probably going to be finishing up this story after their trip to Disney World, I just cant think of anything else to add, if you happen to have any plot ideas either tell me in a review or a pm.**

**If I do end this story I will be starting another story, most likely one where Edward wasn't able to control himself that first day in biology, he lured her away and bit her, but his family managed to get there in enough time to stop him from draining her. So this starts Bella and Edwards's relationship when she is a vampire.**

**Let me know what you think about that idea, and if you have another story idea let me know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, the more reviews the faster I update.**

**One last thing, don't forget to check out my other story: A Trip Back to Phoenix.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kelea (iloveedwardcullenthevampire)**


	32. Fun?

_**Previously on My Rendition of Breaking Dawn:**_

"_Edward, is Tasha coming with us to Disney World?" I asked, I would feel bad if she wasn't, she was kind of part of our family now._

"_We invited her love, but she is still in Phoenix, she actually found a vampire that she wants to be her mate, and they are taking a vacation of their own." He explained._

_Well at least at this point life was going ok._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fun?**

Edward and I were cuddling in our bed, waiting for Alice to tell us it was time to go shopping, when I suddenly thought of something.

"Edward, what is our excuse for being out of school, for this time we have been gone and for our trip to Disney World?" I asked.

"Carlisle called them on our way to Phoenix, and said that we had a family emergency and that we were going to be gone for a month. He said that he would send someone to get all of our work later today, just some relative that was passing through town to meet up with us. Carlisle is dressing up as someone else and running over there now" Edward explained.

I guess that works, I know it wont take us long to finish the work so we have more time to relax. I nodded and cuddled farther into my husband's chest. Just as I was able to relax Alice burst into the room.

"Bella!" She trilled, "Time to get ready for shopping."

"Alice" I whined "don't I have enough clothes? Why do we have to get more?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy before responding, "Silly Bella, you have Alaska clothes, you need Florida clothes."

"What's the difference?" I asked truly curious

"My goodness Bella, there are totally different clothes in Florida because of the warmer weather, we would look pretty silly in long jeans and sweatshirts." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"But I thought it was going to be overcast, so wouldn't normal people be wearing those types of things?" I questioned

"Bella, cant you just trust me?" she pouted

When I didn't say anything she huffed and said "Fine, I said it was going to be overcast not stormy or cold, so it will still be humid and hot there, but there will be no sun."

I nodded and pulled out of my husbands embrace to get dressed.

Alice pushed me in the shower and set some clothes on the counter on her way out.

When I was done I got dried up and grabbed the clothes. Of course the top things were a black lacy underwear set, even though I was still reluctant to wear these kinds of things, I knew it would do me no good to fight with Alice so I slipped them on.

The actual outfit itself wasn't too bad; I assume Alice didn't want it to be too complicated to remove, because I would probably be trying stuff on.

It was just a pair of black faded jeans and a v neck 3 quarter length sleeve top, which was red. And to finish the outfit off she left a pair of red strappy heals for me too put on.

I got dressed quickly and brushed through my hair, before Alice burst into the room.

She grabbed her hair dryer and all of her hair supplies before setting off to work on my hair, luckily today she seemed to be going easy on me because she didn't do much, she added a little more curl and just let it fall down my back.

I escaped the room before she could do anything else, and I went to find Edward.

Much to my surprise he was in our room fully dressed in blue faded jeans and a black polo.

"Why are you all ready for the day?" I asked

"Well I guess Alice decided that you girls could use some help carrying bags, and she said that the boys also needed more Florida clothes, so everyone including Carlisle and Seem is going shopping." He said with a grimace.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face, you could tell how much he despised shopping with Alice, but even he didn't dare say no to her. He growled at my laughter and stalked out of the room. I chased after him and caught his arm.

"I'm sorry for laughing babe, it's just your face was funny. Why don't you just tell Alice no?" I asked

"Have you ever tried telling Alice no? It's almost impossible and it's probably not worth the hassle." He said grumpily.

I smiled at him and pulled myself into his chest and tilted my head so my lips could meet with his. After a few minutes we broke away and headed downstairs to face our imminent torture.

Sadly everyone else was ready, Rose and Alice looked happy but their husbands looked absolutely miserable. I almost chuckled but I held it in, not wanting to cause and trouble.

We all left with our spouses and met up at the local mall, and we headed in. Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Edward and I decided to stay together while Carlisle and Esme split off from the group, saying that they would meet us at home.

We went to store after store, it seemed like it was never-ending, and finally Alice announced that we only had one more store to hit.

She pranced of expecting all of us to follow her, meanwhile Emmet pulled Edward away to show him something, I was trying to get through the crowds to follow the other when a teenage boy came up to me.

"Hey babe! Did it hurt?" he asked. At this point I was very confused so I just said.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, because you have got to be an angel." He said in what he thought was a smooth voice.

Surprised was an understatement, I had no idea people still used those pathetic pickup lines today. I started giggling and I was about to walk away when he put his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around prepared to tell him off when my husband came to the rescue.

"Excuse me, but why are you touching my wife?" Edward said in a cold voice, he looked so angry!

The boy must have seen this because he backed of and said.

"Hey man, how was I supposed to know she was hitched?"

"Well one clue would be the wedding ring on her finger, you idiot!" Edward said furiously.

Edward didn't even wait for the boy to answer before he pulled me away and walked in the direction our siblings went in.

We spotted them about 30feet away, Alice was clutching her stomach in laughter and all of the others just looked confused.

As we approached Alice managed to gasp out "I can't-_gasp-_believe he_-gasp-_actually said that-_gasp."_

"Will you please tell us what's so funny?" Said Emmet

I nodded and said "There was just this boy that hit on me and he said, did it hurt, and I said did what hurt, and he said when you fell from heaven because you must be an angel."

When I finished all of the others burst out in laughter also.

"Ok guys, enough laughter at my expense"

They managed to control their laughter and Alice lead us toward the final shop. Which to my horror was Victoria's secret.

Even thought Edward and I were married I was still not comfortable in this kind of situation, I actually found it rather mortifying, luckily Alice just had the boys wait outside while we grabbed the stuff we needed and finally after 8 long hours of shopping we were finally heading home, and in less than 36 hours we will be on our way to Disney World.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the promised chapter, I will probably be ending this story soon, so beware, but I will be starting up another story either tonight or tomorrow. So please REVIEW!!

And don't forget to check out my other story A Trip Back to Phoenix.


	33. AN

**And before I forget again. This is fir all the chapters that don't have a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of the wonderful characters starring in them. Sadly they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N. I am SOOO Sorry, and I promise that this will not happen again. I haven't had access to my computer for a while because my power cord shorted out, so the only way for me to get on the internet was through my phone, which I can't type on.**

**Add this on to the fact that the holiday season is taking over my life equals an inability to get onto my computer. I MIGHT be able to get out another chapter of all of my stories if I get enough motivation.**

**Sorry again.**


	34. Florida, here we come

_**Previously on my Rendition of Breaking Dawn:**_

_They managed to control their laughter and Alice lead us toward the final shop. Which to my horror was Victoria's secret._

_Even thought Edward and I were married I was still not comfortable in this kind of situation, I actually found it rather mortifying, luckily Alice just had the boys wait outside while we grabbed the stuff we needed and finally after 8 long hours of shopping we were finally heading home, and in less than 36 hours we will be on our way to Disney World._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Florida, here we come!**

Our flight to Florida left at 6:30 am, so Alice said we needed to leave our house by 5:00. I made sure to get up early and get dressed in clothes that I wanted before Alice decided that she wanted to play Bella Barbie.

Finally, after a morning of rushing around, and being bossed around, we were all sitting in the first class section of the airplane and waiting for takeoff. Edward told me earlier that the flight was just over 8 hours, which actually went by pretty quickly for us, probably because we were vampires, and time really didn't mean anything to us.

The flight went by pretty quickly, Edward just spent the entire time snuggling me into his chest, while I pulled out a battered copy of Wuthering Heights. But that didn't last long, I was done with it within, like 45 min, so I spent the rest of the time just relaxing in my husband's arms, while I tuned out the rest of the world.

Eventually we were able to get of the plane and head to the closest and nicest hotel. It was about 2:30 when we got to the hotel. As we were heading in, Alice informed us that we didn't have the park reserved until tomorrow, so the rest of today was just going to be spent relaxing, and possibly shopping.

I definitely didn't want to spend the entire rest of the day shopping, so I tried to escape, but because Alice was, well Alice she said.

"Bella Marie Cullen! You need to wait a minute before you run off with your husband. We have some things we need to talk about. Plus the fact that we haven't even decided what couples get, what room."

I sighed, but reluctantly stopped and turned around to see what she needed. This seemed to appease her because she stopped scowling and said.

"Well we are going to hit Magic Kingdom the first day, then we will decide tomorrow night where we want to go next."

We all agreed and she passed out the room keys to each couple, and she allowed us to head up to our rooms.

One of the nicest things about this trip was the fact that we didn't have to hide ourselves, from all of the humans. We could actually be our fully vampire selves. Mainly because of the fact that we didn't have to cover ourselves up entirely, or pretend to wear warm clothes because of the weather.

Because of this, we were all taking the chance to wear a full out summer wardrobe. And another thing that made the first day better was the fact that Alice already gave us her permission to choose our own outfit the first day.

Edward and I just relaxed and talked until the morning. The park was opened for us from 6:00 am to 11:00 pm, which was actually longer than it was normally open. So Edward and I got up at 5:00 to get ready, and after a quick shower we got dressed.

I decided to wear a pair of semi-short light faded jean shorts, and a tighter fitting red Mickey Mouse tank, that Alice bought me to help get me in the spirit of Disney World. I quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail before heading out of the bathroom to see if Edward was ready.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, my breath was taken away (as much as a vampire's can) he looked amazing, even though his outfit was just a pair of kacky shorts and a white wife beater that was clinging to his sculpted chest.

Another reason I was relieved that there would be no humans in the park, was the fact that, they couldn't hit on my husband. But I was still worried about the other vampires flirting with Edward. Who was entirely too hot for his own good. I knew that Edward wouldn't even glance at them but all the looks he received still infuriated me.

As I was thinking Edward pulled out of the hotel room to meet the others, who actually were dressed similar to us, just ranging in different colors.

Once we made it to the park, Emmett wanted to start in Tomorrow land, and we had decided before hand that because we didn't know when the next time we would have another chance to do this, we were going to hit every ride or attraction, large and small.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.n. So no one get mad! I wasn't even sure I could get out a chapter, but I managed to even though it was short. Please REVIEW, if you want more. I also want to let you know, that you are welcome to make any suggestions, on things you would like to see happen, and I will try to incorporate as many ideas as possible.**

**PS. Don't forget to check out my other stories,**

**A Trip Back to Phoenix, Condemning the innocent.**


End file.
